


Life is Cruel

by gokuaku



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Abandonment, Abandonment Issues, Abuse, Acceptance, Accident, Accidental Incest, Accidental Voyeurism, Accidents, Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal Death, Assault, Attempted Murder, Awkward Blow Jobs, Awkward Tension, Bad Dirty Talk, Bathroom Sex, Beating, Bikers, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Brutal Murder, Brutal Rape, Brutality, Car Sex, Character Death, Child Abandonment, Cock Tease, Coma, Condoms, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Consent Issues, Coping, Coprophilia, Cowgirl Position, Crying, Cuckolding, Cults, Death Threats, Deepthroating, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Depressing, Depression, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Emotional Manipulation, Emotionally Repressed, Enthusiastic Consent, Eye Contact, Eye Trauma, Falling In Love, Family Loss, Fecalphilia, Filthy, Fire, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time Blow Jobs, Floating Dicks, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Fucked Up, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Gay Sex, Glory Hole, Gore, Grandparent/Grandchild Incest, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Grief/Mourning, Gross, Gumjob, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, In Public, Incest, Kidnapping, Kissing, Leaving Home, Little Brothers, Loss of Faith, Loss of Trust, Love Confessions, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Medical Trauma, Messy, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Motorbikes, Motorcycles, Multi, Murder, Mutual Pining, Near Death Experiences, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Old Age, Older Man/Younger Man, One-Sided Attraction, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past Sexual Abuse, Pedophilia, Pining, Porn Video, Porn Watching, Porn With Plot, Post-Loss, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praise, Prostate Massage, Prostate Orgasm, Protection, Protective, Protective Older Brothers, Protective Siblings, Protectiveness, Psychological Trauma, Public Bathroom Stall Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Public Stall, Racism, Rape Aftermath, Rape Fantasy, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Regret, Religious Fanaticism, Riding, Road Head, Robbery, Running Away, Rutting, Sad, Sean Doesn't Get Nice Things, Sean Gets Nice Things, Self-Denial, Sex in a Car, Sexual Assault, Sexual Fantasy, Sexually Transmitted Diseases, Shit, Shock, Smut, Teasing, Telekinesis, Threats, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Throat Fucking, Trauma, Underage Masturbation, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Violence, Vomiting, Voyeurism, Weapons, Widowed, dirty - Freeform, disgusting, impurity, ntr, pooping, public bathroom sex, toilet sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2020-10-14 10:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 49,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokuaku/pseuds/gokuaku
Summary: Sean is on the run trying to protect his brother, but things go terribly wrong.





	1. chapter 1 - here comes the pain

Sean Ramirez was idling in the kitchen, trying to find snacks to bring to the party. He remembered Lyla's instructions vaguely. She asked to bring booze, soda, munchies, blankets, money, the works...

Sean already got most the stuff, 40 bucks from dad and some blankets, as well as a condom he begrudgingly slid to the bottom of his backpack. But there was no way a six pack of beer would fit in together with soda cans! Sean thought, there must be a keg at the party, so he took soda instead. He wasn't very eager to get drunk. He would much rather get high. Or stay sober for a change, in case the thing with Jessie went anywhere...

He tried to shake it off his mind, but the thought of something actually happening this night made him excited. He would've stayed in if a possibility that he might lose his virginity wasn't so apparent. But these thoughts distracted him.

Sean came up to the kitchen cabinet and opened it. His hand hovered over the bags of chips, but then his eyes shifted to the box of cookies. He suddenly thought of what Lyla told him outside when they were smoking together. She said Sean and Jess might cuddle together under the same blanket. So he thought, cookies are a perfect snack to have while snuggled under a blanket! He decided to take the cookies instead because everyone else would probably bring chips anyway. So he put the box at the top if his backpack making it full entirely.

There! He was done packing so now it was time to call Lyla. Before doing that he practiced doing a sexy face at the mirror in the bathroom and reminded himself not to look too thirsty. He stared at some stuff in his room like he liked to and sketched. It was a habit of his, to sketch as a form of diary. Then he finally called her. They were talking about how Sean should score Jess tonight when suddenly Daniel ran in.

He was boaasting about his dumb ass zombie costume which angered Sean. Lyle looked friendly at Daniel but Sean sprung up to grab him and throw him out of room. "Get out of my room Daniel!" Sean said and rolled his eyes. Daniel was trying to excuse himself but Sean kicked him out.

"Sean you're an asshole," said Lyla to him over the Skype.

"You would know what it's like if you lived with him," replied Sean, rolling his eyes.

"And you wouldn't be so uptight if you got laid!" retorted Lyla which kind of upset Sean but he didn't show it. Lyla always liked to nudge him and do all this stuff to make him seem lower and less like a man in her presence. That's why Sean figured, he would never be attracted to Lyla, only as friends. He drew Lyla on his sticky note and she looked like an ogre on it, which Sean didn't show her. He smiled to himself because the drawing was funny.

They continued chatting but then Sean saw Daniel outside and the asshole neighbor was harassing him! Sean jumped up and excused himself and ran outside.

"You ruined my shirt!" screamed Chad at Daniel. Sean ran up and shoved him. "Don't touch my brother!" he yelled.

"I was just playing I swear," cried Daniel.

The red fake blood stuff was all over their neighbor. Sean knew it was Daniel's fault but he wouldn't blame him now for it, because Chad was an asshole and deserved to be punched.

They argued and Chad called Daniel names and said something about Sean being a pussy and his daddy's bitch. Sean saw red just then, and it wasn't the stuff on his neighbor's shirt either. Sean was enraged and knocked Chad out, but the guy fell wrong and landed on a rock with his spine. He started squirming like a bug there. Sean backed away in fear and Daniel yelled. Just then, out of nowhere, a cop showed up.

"Step away now!" the man demanded at them.

"Calm down officer," pleaded Sean. "It was an accident!"

The policeman looked at Chad and mistook the blood on his stomach for a real one. He pulled out a gun. "On the ground!"

Sean freaked out and laid prone immediately, pulling Daniel along with him. "What's going on Sean?" whimpered Daniel.

The officer checked asshole neighbor's pulse on his neck. It was clear that he was alive and that the blood was totally fake! But the gun was still pointed at the two brothers. "This is a misunderstanding!" cried Sean.

Sean's dad ran out of their house. "What happened?"

The cop jerked and pointed his gun at dad. "Stop right there or I'll shoot!"

"Woah!"

"Daddy I wanna go home!" cried out Daniel.

"We didn't do anything!" explained Sean.

The scene became a ruckus and everyone were talking over each other. Dad tried to reason with the officer, he took a step toward him and then—

There was a terrible sound, a gun shooting, and then Daniel's screaming, and then a big boom and everything flew all over the place like an explosion. Sean's ears were ringing. He saw that cop, there on the road, and his car was turned over somehow. But Sean didn't care. He crawled towards his father. In his torso there was a hole, blood oozing out painting dad's body crimson. His eyes were devoid of life. All air went out of Sean's lungs. He didn't think of the party anymore, or of getting laid, or of their neighbor or the dead cop or even his brother. Their father was right there, dead, less than an hour ago they were talking and they shared a hug and Sean gave him the choco crisp and now dad was dad.

He heard sirens from afar. The sound made him snap out of his shock and he searched for Daniel. The kid was knocked unconscious and for a second Sean thought he might be dead too. He grabbed Daniel but his brother was still warm and breathing. "Daniel! Come on! Get up!"

But Daniel was unconscious. So he picked him up and ran. Everything happened so fast that he didn't know what is the right thing to do. He took his little brother and then his backpack filled with stuff he intended to bring to the party and he _ran_.

It's been three days since then. Sean and his brother Daniel were on the run. Sean didn't tell him of what happened, because he thought it would scar the boy. He knew he'd have to reveal it eventually though. But for now they were on the run and Daniel treated it like a road trip. The first day they ate in a diner and slept at a motel, but their cash was dwindling, so the next day they camped out in the woods and are some of what Sean had in his backpack and some berries.

Unfortunately, some berries made Daniel sick, and he was not in the best mood the following day. They walked for what seemed like forever until they stumbled upon a gas station. They washed up in a toilet room.

There was a family in the parking lot. On their table there was a lot of nice food. Sean was hungry. That morning they ate their last cookies, which weren't enough sustenance. Sean didn't want to look like a beggar though. He recounted the cash they had left and walked into the shop with Daniel.

The lady behind the counter eyed them suspectedly, even though they didn't even do anything and were just a couple of kids. Sean realized that she had a problem with their race. He scoffed and walked along the aisles, trying to figure out what's the best to buy, while Daniel ran around the shop excitedly, looking at things and stuff.

Sean came up to the counter and saw a map. His eyes lit up. "Go on, take it, it's actually free," the lady said. She assumed Sean was a shoplifter. He resisted an urge to glare at her. He put the foods he picked onto the counter and paid for them fair and square. He picked up the map since it was free and his phone was out of charge due to Daniel playing on it yesterday. He bought all he needed and looked around, looking for Daniel. The kid was talking to some big guy on his laptop. Sean came up and saw a naked woman on the laptop screen. His eyes goggled and he grabbed Daniel's shoulders, beckoning him away.

"Hey, hi, uh, sorry about my brother," Sean said.

"No problem," the man replied. He explained that he was writing an article on nudism. He didn't look like a creep and he had a nice voice, so Sean calmed. "Name's Brody. I'm a traveling online journalist."

Sean wondered what that even meant, and Brody explained that it's some guy who writes on his blog about what he encounters on his travels.

"Me and my brother are on the road too."

"Good for you! The best way to learn is on the road." Brody said. He seemed like a cool guy.  
Sean noticed that Daniel was somewhere else again. He excused himself and came up to his brother. Daniel was looking at a puppy which sat in a box near the counter.

"Can we take her Sean? Please?"

Sean thought about it. But the lady didn't want to give it away to kids, because that would be irresponsible. Sean said he agrees even though deep down he really liked the puppy.

Brothers went outside to have brunch and read the map Sean picked up. Just as they were doing so, somebody came up to them from behind.

"Hey kids. Looks like you're out camping."  
It was an old man who drove up just now. Even though he was just as big and bearded as Brody, the vibes he gave off weren't the friendliest. "It's dangerous to be out here on your own. But maybe you're the ones who need to be watched."

Sean glared up at him. "Huh?"

"Looks like a lot of food. Did you pay for all that? We don't tolerate shoplifters out here."

"Sir, we didn't steal anything."

"Let's go inside and you can show us what you bought."

Sean clambered out of his seat and Daniel followed. "No," he said, "we have to go now..."

The man suddenly grabbed Sean's shoulder. "No. You're going inside." Daniell ran away, and Sean tried to pry the man off. This guy was so much bigger and stronger.

"Leave us alone!" Sean attempted to throw a punch, but was punched back and knocked onto the ground. He hit his head against the asphalt and everything went black.

When Sean came to, he was in a dark room, on the floor, with cuffs on his hands. He was stapled to a pipe of sorts. Panic immediately settled and he teared up. He was worried sick about Daniel.  
The guy from before walked in.

"Where is my brother?! What did you do?!" Sean yelled at him.

"He ran off. You think I'd hurt a little boy?"

The man was also making racist remarks. Sean didn't give a shit. All he cared about was his brother. He called the guy a hillbilly, which angered the man and he smashed his foot into Sean. It hurt. But Sean wasn't giving up.

"I'll tell the police you kidnapped me!"

"I'm sure they'll take my side on this. I know what you did in Seattle."

"It wasn't me."

"I'm sure it wasn't. For killing a policeman I'm sure you'll get a life sentence. Good riddance in my opinion."

Sean's heart sank. Life sentence? What about Daniel? What would happen to Daniel? Their good for nothing mother left them... They have grandparents, but they are from the mother's side, and are pretty old. What if they want nothing to do with Daniel, since they didn't approve his mother's and father's union? Sean couldn't allow Daniel to be left alone.

"Please sir. I just want to find my brother. Take whatever you want, but let me go! We'll leave and you'll never hear of us!" Sean resorted to begging. There was little to no choice.

"Are you kidding me. There's nothing you can offer me. All you have is the stuff that rightfully belongs to me, as an owner of this establishment and an American citizen. However... There might be one thing..." the man leered at Sean in a creepy way.

Sean's pupils retracted. He didn't mean... No...

"Let's see, beaner boy. How much are you willing to give for freedom, eh? The sheriff I called is a friend of mine, I can call him off technically."

Sean was too scared to respond. He didn't like the notes in that man's voice. He walked out of the room. Sean looked around panickedly. He attempted to figure a way out, but the man returned shortly.

"Let's see now..."

Suddenly, the guy's hands began palming Sean's groin!

"Get away from me!" shrieked Sean.

"If you yell too much, I'll just tape yer mouth."

Sean shook his head vigorously and gritted his teeth. "Forget it! I don't want this!"

"Too late boy."

The man began taking off Sean's pants.

"No!"

"I don't want my fucking wife to hear us, so shut up!" the hillbilly slapped Sean across the face.  
The teen whimpered. There was nothing he could do.

The man took off his pants and underwear, which wasn't the freshest since the boys were on the run for a few days.

"Yuck! Figures a spic like you would smell nasty. Luckily I have this to make it less disgusting and safe..." and he pulled out a blue wrapper. One of the condoms from Sean's bag.

"What? You!..."

The guy put on the condom on his dick. Sean didn't look. He began to cry. He so not wanted any of this to happen.

The man started poking Sean's bottom with his penis. Sean shut his eyes and grit his teeth. How did he get here? How did all of this went so wrong in just a couple of days? He had this condom because he wanted to lose his virginity with the girl he liked. He was about to go to go to the party. His dad was alive and well. Where did it all go so wrong? Just because that cop showed up and decided to take it from him with one bullet?

The hillbilly spit on Sean's asshole and his own dick. The condom was also moisturized. Sean's own penis was completely limp. He didn't like any second of this humiliation.

With a mighty push something went in right into Sean's ass. It hurt like a fucking pus oozing bitch. It felt just like taking a huge load of dump, except it went right up Sean's asshole instead of out. Which was the opposite of relief.

The man began pounding. Sean tried to hold his voice as much as he could, but broken cries couldn't help but slip out of his mouth. Sean has never taken dick in his life, so even though this certain guy was in fact below average in size and girth, it didn't matter to Shawn, because it was the biggest dick in the world to him. Tearing his asshole open.

It didn't take long for the guy to cum. Sean didn't feel it, but the guy's grunt and the way he slumped over the boy told as much. Sesn was hiccuping from tears. His breathing was labored. The offense hurt so much that Sean wanted to black out, pretend it wasn't happening to him, anything just to stop the ass pain.

The guy pulled out eventually. Sean didn't see, but on the condom there were shit stains and pieces. The guy was disgusted and left to throw it out. Sean laid there, naked from bottom and completely fucking spaced out.

He couldn't exactly pull on his pants and underwear, so when the guy returned, he did it instead.

"I'll tell them... You raped me..."

The guy had the audacity to laugh. "Shouldn't you be grateful? You're an outlaw on the road. This kind of thing is the only one you can offer to anyone so that you're worth helping. You better learn that lesson." he came up to Sean with a key. He unlocked his cuffs. "Now get out of my property." He grabbed Sean by the collar and pulled him up. Sean staggered, it was painful to move because his ass was killing him.

The hillbilly pulled him across the entire shop and threw him out the front door. His backpack followed suit. It was raining outside and Sean fell right into wet dirt. His front and face was stained. So was his back, but in a different way.

Sean laid there a little, then attempted to hoist himself up on all fours. Then he heard a tiny voice calling him out.

"Sean?"

It was Daniel. Sean turned to where his brother's voice was, he was hiding behind the corner of this building. Daniel ran up to his big bro teary eyed.

"Sean? What happened? What did he do to you? Did he hurt you?"

"It's okay, enano..." Sean mustered, but his broken voice indicated that it was not okay.

Daniel began hyperventilating. Then that weird thing started happening again. Like a gust of wind formed around Daniel. Sean noticed that the raindrops stopped falling around his brother, instead they circled him.

"D-Daniel, calm down..." but Daniel did not. Sean's little brother sprung up and ran straight back into the shop. Sean followed him with his eyes and through the glass door witnessed how stuff inside the shop flew all over the place. All the wooden bears were knocked over.

Sean gathered his energy and got up, limping after his little brother. He walked in and Daniel looked at him. "I don't know what happened!" Seam laid a hand on his shoulder.

"We should leave..." he began, then he noticed that someone was laying on the ground. It was the guy that raped Sean. He was seemingly knocked unconscious. All around him laid camp gear, which could be useful to the brothers. Sean didn't want to, but the actions of that man were unforgivable and he truly deserved worse than just having his equipment stolen.

Sean grabbed what he could and made a run for it, but the guy suddenly woke up and grasped Sean's ankle. He mumbled something incoherent and Sean didn't really have to hear what. His feet moved by themselves as he slammed them into that guy's face, and his chest and his stomach and finally his groin. He cursed at the man and kicked him as his brother watched.

He finally grabbed what he wanted and ran.

"Come on, Daniel!"

Both brothers ran out of the shop and straight into the woods, Sean limping a bit. "Where are we going?" inquired Daniel.

Sean had no idea, all he wanted was to escape that cruel place. He saw something lighting up in the woods. It was someone's car. He ran up to it and saw Brody inside. Brody saw them too and hurried to open the door for the brothers.

"What's going on? Are you guys okay?"

Sean's words were staggering, "that asshole at the gas station, he tied me up, and he, and then I—"

"Say no more, I believe you" Brody was like. "Shit is crazy out here, get in you two!"

He left the backseat where Daniel who was carrying something in a blanked crawled in and Sean took the front seat next to Brody's driver's seat. Sean didn't give it a second thought. He simply grasped at whatever hope he had to get out of this place.


	2. chapter 2 - how did i let this shit happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is next chapter it took me a while cos i didn't get any comments and felt unmotivated oh well if you're reasing this pls leave a comment i really apprecuate dat!

The car drove somewhere to hopefully safe. Sean was externally thankful to the Brody for saving them. The boys dried up but so did the dirt all over Sean's front. He really needed a shower now, and not just because of a dirt. His asshole was also stinging. Sean told Brody about whatever that happened to them. But he didn't mention the rape. 

"Damn, that us crazy," said Brody. "And I thought I was having a bad day."

Sean nodded. He didn't have much else to say. He looked back at Daniel who seemed calm. Sean wondered what that stuff was all about, when stuff flew around Daniel. 

"I knew that guy was sketchy!" exclaimed Brody. 

"Yeah he was a total fucking dickhead." Sean cringed. The rape felt long while ot lasted but now that it was behind him it felt like it happened so fast and he was eager to forget it. Yet it still hurt. Both physically and mentally. "It felt good to beat his ass," Sean commented. 

Brody wasn't too happy with that statement. "Woah kid! Maybe be deserved it, but don't do that, and most importantly don't talk about that."

Brody was right. Sean shouldn't bring this up ever again, he should throw it out of his head. "Sorry," he said. 

Brody and Sean talked some more but then Sean heard some strange sound from the backseat. Daniel tried to pretend that he was coughing or hiccuping, but Sean's eyes were trained on the suspicious blanket that Daniel brought along. 

"What is under that blanket?" 

Daniel tried to cover it, but Sean said "come on, I'm not stupid."

Daniel stripped the cloth away revealing a puppy from before. "Daniel... Damn..."

Brody saw it too and laughed. 

"What? We saved her, we're heroes!" Even I though it was kind of annoying that Daniel snatched the puppy, deep down Sean was glad the took her from that horrible place. Daniel asked what should her name be. 

Sean wasn't really that into dogkeeping so he didn't have any ideas and let Daniel choose. 

"Mushroom!" Daniel said astonishingly. 

Sean shrugged. "Yeah, that's pretty cool." And Brody laughed. Sean liked that sound, it made him feel a little more on ease. "Okay you can call her Mushroom."

"Yay! You have the best name ever!" 

"Nice!" said Brody. "I feel like I've just witnessed history."

They drove on in the car. Daniel played with mushroom and giggled. Sean decided it's best fit to strike up a conversation with Brody now, instead of awkward silence. 

"So what do you do exactly?" Sean asked. 

Brody was vague. "To cut a long boring story short, I come from family with money, but no soul. I graduated and left and never looked back. Now I write for zines, do podcasts, this type of thing. I try to make some positive change, you know?" 

Sean wondered about that. He always thought that people like Brody don't actually do anything, as opposed to for example his father who actually worked his ass every day. But Sean liked Brody and he was willing to change his mind about him and this whole thing. 

"So you're like, all political..."

"Everything is political, Sean."

Sean never thought about it that way. Maybe Brody was right. "That sounds cool. But don't you ever get kind of... Lonely?" 

Brody glanced at Sean. "There's a big difference between alone and lonely..."

"Yeah, you probably meet a lot of people out here," Sean mused. 

"That's right. But no matter what, I try to not get cynical. So i don't become like my family."

That was really nice. Sean was glad to have met someone very nice. Especially after what happened at that gas station. Sean shivered. He was forgetting nearly but the memories came back just like that, vivid as ever. But Brody wasn't like that creep. He was compassionate. 

"Thank you for watching out for us," Sean said. Brody chuckled then chuckled some more and said "don't mention it."

But Sean thought, he really wanted to thank Brody but he had nothing. The guy was wasting his gas driving them off and Sean couldn't even repay it because he spent all his money on food which the rednecks took anyway because they thought he stole it. Sean felt guilty. While he didn't feel he owed anything to that asshole back there, Brody was different. He was nothing but nice to Sean and his brother. Sean didn't want to leech off of Brody. 

"Looks like your brother crashed hard," said Brody, pulling Sean out of his train of thought. Sean looked back and Daniel really was sound asleep. "Feel free to follow, I won't take it personally."

"Oh. But... Are you okay, driving?" Brody said yes but Sean still felt tremendous guilt. If Daniel was asleep, then maybe... He could... 

"Hey Sean, if you're not asleep, there's something I'd like to ask you if you don't mind."

He got nervous. "W-what is it?" 

Brody looked concerned and serious. "You're very... How should I say? You look very shaken. Much less calm than your brother. Is something bothering you? Did... Something else happen?" 

Sean gulped. Brody could see right through him. Sean felt a surge of slight panic, like there was a choice presented in front of him. To tell Brody or not. Even though he trusted him, talking about getting raped was... 

"N-no, no, I'm fine. Just worried about Daniel and what we do now. We're um... We're all out of money." Sean hid the truth. It was too embarrassing. 

"I see." said Brody. He was thinking about something. 

Sean didn't want Brody to inquire about anything, so he pretended to fall asleep and soon actually did slip into slumber. 

He woke up when it was dark. Sean jolted in fear that he might be shackled again and that nightmare will repeat. But he was in the car, which was stopped, and Brody was outside it. Daniel was sleeping in the back with his dog. Everything was fine and Sean sighed in relief. He walked out the car. Brody was staring off into the distance. "Oh, you woke up."

It was cold so Sean put on his hood. "Yeah. I gotta take a piss." He went aside to do it and then he noticed where they were. They were on a cliff and below there was a demolished town. Sean noticed a sign which was put up in memory of it. Sean heard about it on the news. A big storm hit a town in Oregon, no survivors, it was erased from existence. The sign said "For All Souls Lost In Arcadia Bay Storm" and some condolences words. So they must be in Oregon then. Sean finished peeing and went back to stand there with Brody. 

"Look at that. Oregon is like the edge of the world."

Sean thought, more like the edge of America, but said nothing. Then Brody said something else. 

"I know what happened to you guys in Seattle." Sean was shocked to hear that but Brody didn't look angry and wasn't accusing Sean of anything "You can talk to me. I'm a good listener. No pressure, though."

And Sean told him. He cried and he told him how it was the cop's fault, how his dad got killed in front of him for nothing and how his life feels just like the town below them: empty, destroyed, wiped out. But Brody told him that's all in the past. That now the brothers had to move forward, together. He asked Sean's plan but Sean didn't really have one. But he thought, they could go down to Mexico. They could go to Puerto Lobos which dad told Sean about, and live there. It sounded like a plan and Brody supported it, saying he should move forward if it feels like the right thing to do.

Sean was excessively grateful for what Brody did for them. "Man, I don't know how to thank you for everything."

"Please, I didn't do anything."

"No man. If there's _anything_ I can do... I'll do it." Sean said looking down at Brody, who was shorter. That guy back at the gas station, a piece of shit he was, still had one good point. That guy back there said "this kind of thing is the only one you can offer to anyone so that you're worth helping", referring to sex. But Sean wasn't ready for butt sex. And he didn't exactly think Brody would even like Sean the way he was. Torn and smelly. But there was something else. 

"No, Sean, really, I don't need anything from you, just this experience is something I can cherish..."

"But what if I want to? I want to repay you, Brody. You told me to always do what I feel is right. This is the right thing to do."

"Jeez" Brody said, "okay then Sean. How are you going to repay me?" 

Sean exhaled shakily and got on his knees in front of Brody. He began thumbling with his belt buckle and didn't look up at his face out of shame. Brody didn't back away nor say anything, so he continued. He undid the button of his jeans and unzipped them. He pulled on the hem of his underwear and got a penis out. It was half chubbed surprisingly. 

Sean never gave head and wasn't sure how to do it, but he decided to copy the actions he saw in many porns. He jerked the base of Brody's penis and sucked on the head.

Brody was cut (duh) so it wasn't like Sean's penis which was uncut. Sean didn't look at his rapist's penis so he doesn't know what it looked like, but he didn't care, he wanted to forget that old geezer and focus on Brody. 

He began taking it in deeper. It was surprisingly not that hard, unlike the penis though which was full on hard. Brody's penis had a normal smell. It wasn't revolting. Brody made no sound and no movements, so it became like sucking on like a fleshy popsicle. Sean forgot about everything only thinking about how he shouldn't graze it with his teeth and make sure to work with his tongue. Sean got hard also.

Sean felt the dick in his mouth pulsing and he knew it would cum soon. He remembered his favorite thing from porn — when the actress takes the penis as deep as she can before the semen release. He always wondered how they timed it but now he knew how. He did just that, luckily Brody's size wasn't hard to take in, and Sean pressed his nose into his pubes. Brody was cumming down Sean's throat but Sean almost had a gag reflex and started pulling back. Some cum was in his mouth then, so he didn't remove dick until it was all over so that the semen wound stain his face or clothes. Cum didn't taste too nice. It had a tint of something meaty in it... Sean read somewhere that the taste changes depending on what you eat, he even tried tasting his own once but he didn't get it. 

Sean finally pulled it out of his mouth. He was about to spit it, but then thought, that's not nice and Brody was very nice to them, so he swallowed. He stood up and wouldn't look in Brody's face. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve bashfully and said "I hope that's enough..."

Brody hid his penis and did his pants. Then suddenly he leaned on Sean. "Oh Sean..." he said, all out of breath. He embraced Sean just like the time when he tried to comfort Sean when Sean cried when he was telling about dad but this time Sean didn't pull away even though he felt awkward. 

Sean decided to not let the thoughts of his actions settle. They went back to the car, leaving the ruins of that town behind and drove again. Sean checked and Daniel was out cold. Brody was all smiley. Sean pretended to sleep again even though he didn't wanna and guilt thoughts kept pestering him. He occupied his mind with Puerto Lobos, where him and his brother would surely get. 

Two hours later Brody's car stopped by a motel. Sean woke Daniel up, who was cranky at first, but then he realized Mushroom was there and he got excited and went to play with her. Brody said he'd check the brothers into a motel and told Sean to wait. Sean sat there watching Daniel play with his dog. He rocked his leg anxiously. Something was nagging him, too many things at once, but he put them off instead choosing to think about nothing as he stared at one spot. Brody returned and said that he got them a room. 

"Oh!" said Sean. "Thank you so much!" 

"No. Thank _you_," Brody said. "You know, I had tough times when I started out. And some strangers saved my life. Now is my turn" He handed Sean the key. "Room ten, right there on the second floor." He pointed there. 

Sean stood up. "Really, really thank you..."

"Sean," Brody said quietly, "you thanked me plentifully."

Sean looked away ashamed. 

"On a serious note. I don't want to freak you out, but it's only gonna get harder from here." (Sean hoped the pun was not intended.) "You should get rid of that phone."

Sean nodded. He knew right away, but the phone had so memories with it that he was putting it off just like other things. "Also, talk to Daniel. He deserves to—" 

Daniel ran up to them. "Brody, you aren't leaving, are you?" he asked in a sad voice. 

"Yes I am, but not until Santa Brody gives you a goodbye gift!" he said and Daniel got excited. Sean looked that way to also observe the "gift". It was a big travel backpack. Sean tried to deny it, but to no avail. 

Sean put it on and gave his own backpack to Daniel. Daniel wasn't pleased. But then Brody gave him a red bandana which he claimed he had with him since his first road trip. "Cool," said Daniel. He put it on Mushroom. 

"Time for me to hit the road," Brody said. He looked over at Sean. "Hey don't look so sad. You can contact me at my blog, so keep me posted when you can!" Sean wasn't sad, he was just tired probably. Him and Brody shared a last hug. Brody's bearded cheek poked Sean's. He smelled nice and Sean lingered a little, hugging him tighter. This guy was really just a nice guy, and Sean... 

When they separated Daniel jumped Brody in a bear hug, Brody laughed. For some reason Sean felt bad over what he did with Brody. But he couldn't figure out why. 

"I wish you could stay with us..." said Daniel. 

"Me too, kid," replied Brody. 

Then Brody drove off and waved at them. 

"I'm gonna miss him," sighed Daniel.

Sean didn't say anything. But his eyes watered. He blinked it off. 

The brothers walked to their motel room. It had a bath and a TV! There were two beds and Sean lended Daniel the one in front of the TV. Before filling the bath for Daniel he checked his stuff.

In the bag Sean found a letter from Brody. He said there that he was actually heading back to his home state to be there for his sick mother. He also gave tips on how to act, such as to lay low after the brothers get to Mexico and he enclosed the name of his blug. "Hit me up once you're safe. P.S. I'm looking forward to hearing from you Sean. It meant something for me." Sean also checked and found... 400 dollars in the bag?! So much... Did Brody leave it because... Because of the "favor" Sean did for him?...

Sean felt dazed. He walked into the bathroom when something churned in his stomach. He closed the door and opened the tap so that Daniel wouldn't hear as he heaved above the toilet bowl. He wanted to puke but it wouldn't come out. Then he thought of how only a few hours ago some random dude just put his dick into him and... 

Sean puked out the remains of what he ate today, which wasn't much. Hunger wasn't bothering him as much as it was in the first few days. He just wanted to be clean again... He was sure in his vomit there were remains of Brody's cum. The thought made him belch all over. 

There was a knock at the door. "Sean? Is everything okay in there?" 

"Y-yeah, Daniel. Hey, do you mind if I take the shower first real quick?" 

"Oh... Okay, I'll watch the TV! But you better hurry! I feel dirty."

_Dirty_. Sean was dirty. Two separate men had been inside of his body today. Just yesterday he was just a virgin. Three days ago he had a place he could call home... 

And now he was homeless, on the run and _tainted_. 

He got in the shower and scrubbed himself with soap uselessly. Nothing could cleanse him after what happened. 

Still, the water turned muddy as it pooled in the bottom of the tub. Sean washed his hair and his body and then his hands creeped to his ass. He didn't have a hand mirror to look and he couldn't bend over to see. His asshole was loose and hurt. He thought it would bleed, but it seemed to heal in the few hours that passed. It still stinged like a bitch. He wanted to apply cream or something but of course there was nothing in this shitty motel bathroom. He whined out, frustrated that this had to happen to him. 

Sean stood a little just letting the hot water pour down his body. He had a premonition that this moment was important because it's not likely they'd find a place with hot showers anymore because their faces are all over the newspapers which motel managers tend to check. 

He thought about Brody. Back then in front of Arcadia Bay he actually enjoyed sucking him off. There was some carnal primal pleasure in that. But it is thinking about it later that made him question it. Was it really the right thing to do? Brody liked it and all, but would Sean really do it for him as something more than just gratitude? Not to mention that Brody technically paid for the "service". Sean got revolted again. Overall he was very conflicted about the whole ordeal. He wasn't even gay not really. Maybe he was bisexual but he still wasn't sure. 

He finally got out of the shower and wiped himself with a towel. He rinsed the tub and then started filling it for Daniel. He put on his clothes even though they were smelly and gross. There was no choice. 

He poured a bubble soap into the tub to make foam for Daniel. He then left the bathroom with a towel on his head. 

"Your bath is ready," he told Daniel. 

Daniel walked toward the room, holding Mushroom. "Wow, so manny bubbles."

He went in with the dog. Sean decided he should throw his phone out now, while Daniel can't see him. He went to the balcony with his phone which got charged a little and turned it on. He saw all these messages from Lyla who must've gotten a message that he was reachable again. 

Sean thought about it. If he were to call her the police could probably track him somehow... Even though he and Daniel would leave this place, what if they left clues behind and the brothers would get followed? So anyway as much as it pained Sean he couldn't call back Lyla. But he decided to sit there and watch a video from last Christmas. It made him cry, seeing his dad and their careless days of passed past. 

He gathered the courage and threw the phone all the way to the field across the road. The deed was done. Sean wiped his eyes and decided that he should tell Daniel about their dad. 

He heard loud music. Daniel must've turned on MTV. He was dancing on the bed, his wet hair. 

Daniel walked into the room and his little brother beckoned him to join the dance. He meant to tell him about their dad but... He wanted to relax if even for a minute. 

He sighed and jumped on the bed with his brother. They danced together and Daniel laughed happily. Sean smiled too. Brody was right. He only has Daniel now and Daniel only has him. They are together against this world and they should stick together. Sean jumped on the bed like a dumbass but it was okay for a moment and even his ass pain didn't bother him. It's like he turned into a kid again. A kid without a care in the world, without all of this baggage and dirt....

Sean realized that if anyone could cleanse him, it was his brother Daniel. 

Sean got off the bed, out of breath. He grabbed the remote and turned the TV with loud music off. 

"Daniel... Come here. We need to talk."

Daniel sat down and cut Sean off. "Can we get a drink first? I'm thirsty!" 

"Fine, but after I return, we need to have a serious talk."

Sean walked out the motel room to find a vending machine. Truth to be told he was eager to put off this conversation as much as he could. Revealing that dad's dead is a big deal, it's much like facing that truth himself as well. The finality of that scared Sean. 

He went to buy a drink but then saw lights flashing in the corridor. Then he heard Daniel screaming "DAD!" and Sean ran right back to the room. Inside things were floating around Daniel, and it was like a vortex of stuff orbiting the boy. Apparently he turned on the news which showed news about their dad's death which was a ridiculous coincidence. 

Sean tried to calm Daniel but felt that force or whatever pushing him back. Still Sean managed to hug his brother and that's when it stopped. Daniel cried into Sean's shirt. Seem comforted him. It was a terrible blow to Sean himself, but he couldn't imagine how 9 year old Daniel felt knowing that his father is dead. Well he could see how he felt in the form of these weird powers that Daniel seemed to gain. 

One thing thar Sean knew for sure is that nothing would ever be like before again.


	3. chapter 3 - it's not fucking funny

It's been a whole month since the previous events. Long story short Sean and his brother found someone's summerhouse and started living there. 

Or more like surviving. It was getting shit ass cold with each passing day and even their sleeping bags stolen by Sean from his rapist didn't help. They were practically cut off from civilization like that, no phones or news from the outside world no nothing. 

They bought a lot of food at first with the money Broady gave them as a thanks for Sean sucking him off (which Daniel didn't know by the way) but they ate 400 dollars worth of feed in just a month. Now they were fending off the last of ravioli cans they had and also they tried catching wildlife to no actual success (Sean wasn't sure he could gut a rabbit anyway). 

Worse yet, with the colds hitting, Daniel was getting sick. He coughed badly. 

But there were good parts about this too. For one Sean trained Daniel's telekinesis skill and now Daniel could actually control it. He picked up stuff and made it float in the air easily, but only the small stuffs. But big boulders he also could lift but only a little. Sean was very impressed. 

Another good part was that their puppy Mushroom was still with them. Sean wanted to train her to become a hunt dog when she grew up. 

One good part about their current situation used to be that they spent a lot of time together and became closer as a result. But it backfired because after a while both brothers got kind of tired of each other. Daniel became sassy and cocky with Sean and Sean was just so done with being stuck with his small brother. He missed having friends, he missed even Brody and of course he missed dad. But after a month the heartache dulled. Now the brothers treated their citation with a grain of salt. 

Back to the sucky parts, recently Daniel like an idiot broke the fucking bathroom window. Because of that cold wind kept seeping into the bath room and when you're there with a bare ass you can tall something's wrong (by the way Sean's ass healed and no longer hurt like a bitch). 

Another bad part about the water closet fiasco was the fact that it was the only place where Sean could jack off in piece. But now whenever it got too cold Sean's penis reacted drastically and it was impossible to enjoy himself. 

Yes Sean became kind of a maturbator in the month that's passed. He used to be pretty chill about it back when he lived normally, because all of the pornography in the world (except pedo stuff of course) was right at his fingertips, but now he could only rely on his imagination and drawings he made himself. It was frankly pathetic but that was the reality. Wanking it at the end of a hard day full of chores such as cutting wood and training Daniel and searching for some useful crap in the woods and the likes, was Sean's only remedy. 

Other than that there was nothing fun left about the place they lived in. Even if they played games (which Daniel cheated in), even if Sean played with the dog, even if it was calm and peaceful every day and they didn't go to school it was absolutely BORING. 

So because Daniel was getting sick (and because Sean couldn't live here anymore too) he decided to leave as soon as possible. 

Because Daniel could control his powers Sean came up with rules for him, so they don't get busted. But Daniel couldn't remember the rules at first, he became so comfortable with his powers that he messed with Sean all the time. It didn't help that Daniel would rebel more and more. It's like, there wasn't exactly anyone to scold him, because their dad was dead, and so Daniel felt like he could do anything he wanted. But he was still just a kid. And Sean was responsible for keeping him safe.

Sean was looking at the map thinking about where they should go. They needed to get somewhere concrete where there's medicine for Daniel's sickness. Sean couldn't think of any place except their grandparents's house. It was pretty far from them but still it was their best shot. Sean had fogged memories of them. He remembered that grandma Claire hated his dad and that she was strict. And that grandpa Stephen was very fun and nice to him. They probably wouldn't hand them to the police... But there was no way to be sure. Sean decided to sleep on it and figure something out the next day. 

Daniel was in the big room, asleep on the mattress with Mushroom while Sean looked over the map in the smaller room where they put their tent. Sean blew on the candle that lit up the map for him. He also went and brushed his teeth, and washed his face and hands with soap, they had a bowl of water intended for that since there was no water supply in the taps. He went back and laid down next to his brother, facing away. He tried to fall asleep, but as always couldn't. He thought about many idle things like tomorrow's chores as a distractions, but of course his thoughts drifted to unbidden places again. Sean felt an itch. He was holding back for a while already. He turned his head to check if his brothers sleeping without making a sound. Well, he could try doing it really fast...

He tried to think about Jenna or something in such situations, or imaginary people, but sometimes his mind returned back to Brody. No rather it returned to the act of sucking a penis. Today was the case too. He decided to let it happen because he knew that memory would get him off fast. Sean pumped his dick trying to not make a sound. Even though his little brother was right there behind him, he didn't think about that. He imagined himself in a void instead. Yes, he's in a void, sucking a dick. No person attached. Okay well something was missing. Something needed to spice it up. Fine, he's in a void, surrounded by dicks. Floating dicks. And he's sucking one. No, he's taking turns sucking all those dicks. That worked a little better, Sean's precum leaked. He slowed a little so to coat himself with it without making a sound. He needs to be completely quiet. He's sucking infinite dicks. Okay, maybe some of those dicks want to gain entrance to his other hole...

Suddenly Sean stopped as memory of that brutal anal rape teared into his fantasy like a vicious dick intruding into his tight virgin anal ring. Sean shut his eyes trying to escape the memory of that day, he wasn't thinking about it for so long, but now it was back and just as haunting.

But Sean's dick didn't become less hard. He felt he could finish with a few more pumps, but he didn't want to cum at the thought of that old piece of shit using him. He had to make it about something else quick! He was so close!

Then he heard a sound which was fron the real word. Sean stilled completely, not daring to breathe even. Daniel was mumbling something. He couldn't understand what it was. Then Daniel did it again. Sean convinced himself his brother was just sleep talking. He decided to wait until it was over. He still wanted to cum though. His balls were aching for it. Sean gritted his teeth and tried zoning out. To not hear stupid Daniel. Okay, what was he thinking of? Floating dicks? Now that must be a ridiculous sight. Why is he thinking about dicks, he's not fucking gay. Oh no he's losing the fantasy...

Stubbornly Sean began jacking it again, despite everything, intending to cum whether he liked it or not. Whatever, doesn't matter. Gay or not gay, he wanted to suck on a juicy big cock while taking an another moderate cock into his butthole gently, and while he's at it he'd want to stick his own into someone's pussy, or maybe even a butt, it would have to be a cute and tiny hole which would be so tight that it would milk Sean's wanker...

Yes! He's right there! That's it! Penis, penis, penis! He was cumming! And just as he was hitting that sweet spot, he heard something coherently: "Sean..."

Sean's semen shot out like it never did before, which weren't like they show in those porns with fake sperm being all thick, but was still impressive regardless. Sean wanted to pant but he knew his brother might actually wake up. He also freaked out on the inside, because that tiny voice saying his name was like a cherry on top of one of the greatest faps Sean had done, yet it was his own fucking nine year old brother saying it! Which was absolutely disgusting and yet Sean came to it. What the fuck! Sean wiped the semen and was ready to fall asleep and so he decided to forget this ever happened because it was clearly an accident.

The next day went on as usual. Initially Sean even forgot about the thing that happened previous night, but when he did remember he felt awkward as fuck. He hoped Daniel was actually asleep.

Sean decided that going to their grandparents is the best course of actions. He informed Daniel of it that same evening and said that he wanted to leave the very next day. They played a game they came up with and Daniel cheated like always and drew a poop on Sean's backpack for winning unfairly. Sean didn't care much. All he wanted was to move on from this place. That night he went straight to sleep. The next morning he helped Daniel pack his bag. The three of them would finally abandon this shitty house. Daniel went to look for Mushroom while Sean finished up. He was so eager to leave. But he didn't show it. He got used to hiding his emotions. Maybe going to their grandparents would be a mistake, but it was still better than staying here, where Sean was going insane like that guy from The Shining except Sean was fantasizing about floating dicks and such.

Daniel was taking way too long. Sean went out and followed his trail. He called out a couple of times but there was no response. Then he saw some blood stains on the snow. Sean gawked at the sight. He now ran after the trail, calling out Daniel more eagerly. He saw another red spot, yet it wasn't just blood now. It was Mushroom's bandana. Sean's heart sank. Not the pup...

Just ahead there was Daniel standing there and in front of him was Mushroom's corpse. Growling at Daniel was a mountain lion. Sean approached carefully, his heart hammering in his chest.

"Don't move..." he said calmly, but Daniel screamed like a special needs child.

"It killed her! She was my friend!!!"

Sean tried to reach out but Daniel screamed "LEAVE ME ALONE!" and used his powers.

He raises the cougar up in the air! Sean stood there watching petrified. Only yesterday Daniel could hardly lift a giant rock. And now he was balancing a living animal in the air? Were his powers connected to his anger somehow? In Tha case kid needed anger management asap.

While Sean was thinking Daniel did some trickery and crushed the puma in the air and dropped it and it was dead!

"Daniel!" Sean snapped. Killing animals was not okay. 

"It just... Happened... What's happening to me..." Daniel was crying. Seal hugged him. He said shh shh to calm him. Now there were two animal corpses in front of them now. More meat than when they were trying to catch wildlife! But they wouldn't eat them now of course.

They buried Mushroom (I wonder how because isn't ground frozen to dig and why would you bury it in. The snow) but left Cougar there to rot. It didn't deserve it but it was too heavy and big and Daniel couldn't for some reason lift it again possibly because corpses become heavier when dead.

They said their final words to the puppy and Daniel asked if she was in Heaven with dad. And Sean said no because he was an edgy atheist and that's what their dad believed also, that religion is a load of crap.

And so the brothers walked and walked through the woods until they found a road and then some more. They walked for two days straight and in the evening of the second day came across the town where their grandparents lived. Sean remembered where the house is, away from the town center and closer to the woods. They walked there and were finally there.

Sean said, "I've not been in here for so long." Although the house didn't change not a bit. Daniel was never here because he wasn't even born when Sean and his white part of family were friends.

They walked towards the door and Sean groomed Daniel to make him look presentable. He remembered that grandma was a clean freak. Daniel looked nervous.

Sean rang the doorbell and they waited.

An old lady with white hair opened the door. She stared at Sean speechless.

"Hello Claire," said Sean.

"Oh my God, Sean?" Claire was like. "And that must be Daniel?" She looked at the younger brother and he smiled because that's what Americans do even if they don't feel like it.

"What's going on in there?" someone from inside the house asked and into sight walked out an old balding guy. It was grandpa Stephen.

"Look who's here! After all this time!" Claire said. It wasn't sure if she was excited or disappointed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Stephen and Claire slapped him. "Watch your mount!"

"It's a long story..." Sean said and then conveniently Daniel had a coughing fit. Claire was all worried then and invited the brothers in. Inside the house looked exactly like it was when Sean was last here, which was like ten years ago or so. Claire told Sean to sit down behind the dining table and grandpa Stephen sat across him. Claire left with Daniel and Daniel looked back at Sean for reassurance. But they left and Sean was there alone with Stephen. It was refreshing but also weird speaking to anyone but Daniel. For three weeks at least it was only them in that forsaken cabin (before then they at least went to shops) and Sean was sick of it. But now that they came here he also felt sort of protective of Daniel. It was only them against the world and now someone was taking Daniel. Sean stared at the spot where Daniel just was longingly. Then Stephen tried to talk to him.

"Hi Sean. Long time no see."

"Oh. Hi."

It was very awkward. Sean remembered only the good stuff about grandpa but now it was not relevant.

"Oh I know! Do you want some tea? You must be cold." Stephen stood up.

"Oh no I'm good..." said Sean, but Stephen said he'll make it anyway. Scratch that, grandpa is still the best. He returned soon with a mug and gave it to Sean. He drank it and was so glad to drink and taste something other than ravioli or water. His belly started to hurt and he realized he was hungry. It didn't seem so apparent out there, but now in the warmth and comfort and civilization he thought of all the foods he'd like to consume.

"Hey, is it warm enough for you?" asked Stephen.

"Oh, yeah," replied Sean. "Feels nice and toasty." He didn't know the right words to ask for food. Then Claire walked in. She said she gave Daniel cough medicine and scolded Sean for being so careless. She then took Stephen so they could talk privately. They were probably discussing whether or not they should call the cops? Sean waited patiently.

They returned and sat across Sean again. He felt like he would be interrogated now.

Claire was polite but direct. She asked if he did it or not. He said that of course he didn't. She also mentioned that he was wanted for assault and robbery at a gas station. Sean scoffed and was scandalized. If anyone should be charged with assault it's the guy that raped him! Claire asked why would he run away if he was innocent and he said that he freaked out and tried to protect Daniel and had no choice. But Claire told him he only made things worse for himself... Sean said that he has a plan which is to go to Puerto Lobos in Mexico, where they won't be separated and no one has to go to jail. But Claire said that they can't just run from the law like fugitives and that he can't take care of Daniel when they're running from the police. And then Stephen said:

"You two are going to stay with us."

Claire seemed to be reluctant but still agreed.

"And you aren't scared? The police already called you..."

"But we're more scared about what's going to happen to you!" said Claire.

"You will have to be careful. Beaver Creek is a small nosey town," said Stephen.

Then suddenly Daniel ran in. "We can stay? Awesome! Sean guess what, there's a huge train model upstairs!" the kid looked happy and excited, the happiest he'd been since Mushroom's death. He was wearing a long sleeved shirt with a princess on it which Claire probably gave him because it was left from when their mother was a child.

"Hey you're supposed to be resting!" said Stephen.

"Yeah you are! But you look better already. You two are going to stay with us, at least until Daniel gets better, then we'll see what happens next." Sean got suspicious. He was afraid Claire would give them away to police. But Stephen seemed nice. He said that they're family and family stays together which Sean wholeheartedly agrees with.

They had a warm place to sleep, they were fed, given clothes, and everything was going great! Sean thought his grandparents would be way less friendly for some reason. But he was wrong. Even Claire was nice to them. Although she tried to push that Christian bullshit on Daniel... Sean just told him to ignore it. There were also many rules and chores, they were much more menial than back in the cabin, and were somehow more annoying. Claire was ever present and always had passive aggressive remarks to make. Stephen was less so visible because he was quiet and liked to spend time with his train models. When Sean was little he thought they were so cool, much like Daniel does now. But now he thought they were lame. He thought this entire house was lame. He was glad to have it but in the cabin at least he got to be in charge... And here Clair was the commander. Also because the old people didn't allow them on the internet Sean couldn't do anything like contact his friends or check Brody's blog or watch some porn at last. At least now he could hide in a toilet safely. He still had weird fantasies which got weirder every time. Also he slept in the same room with Daniel, which was the guest room, not Karen's room.

So one night which was about their fifth night there Sean just finished busting a nut and returned to his room with Daniel. He laid there and was about to fall asleep when he heard someone. Someone was in the room. And they approached the bed. He thought it was Claire checking on them, although what the hell? Why would she do such a thing? Was it one of her control freak quirks?

Sean laid there but the person didn't leave. It's like... The person was just standing there. He got creeped out. What if it wasn't any of their grandparents. What if it was some fucking home invader? Was he going to kill them?

Sean was sweating and feared turning around. What if it was a rapist??? It was his worst fear. Other than something happening to Daniel. So Sean braced himself ready to turn over and interrogate the intruder. He was hoping he was imagining things.

He decided to do it abruptly so he sat up and looked straight at the place where the person was supposed to be standing.

Indeed there was a figure. It backed away the second it saw Sean's movement. Sean noticed the person's hand was up their pants.

"What the fuck?" he said angrily.

The person then did the opposite and came up to Sean hurriedly. "Shh, quiet please!"

Sean saw that it was... Stephen!

"What the fuck grandpa? Is this a joke???" he asked, still angry but quieter.

"Shhh, don't wake Daniel, I can explain!" whispered Stephen.

"Explain what? That you were..."

"No, please let me explain. Come follow me. You don't want to wake Daniel up, do you?"

Sean looked back at his brother who was asleep. He certainly didn't want Daniel to see this shameful display. He was also in shock and denial about any of this happening. 

He followed Stephen back to his office. Stephen closed the door behind him and sat on his chair.

"Look, Sean..."

Sean snapped, he was on edge. "Look what?! What on Earth were you thinking?!"

"Please don't yell Sean. I know I have sinned. But I swear I didn't touch him. I didn't touch anyone! But I couldn't hold back anymore..."

"What??" Sean was appalled. So Stephen was looking at Daniel? 

"Please don't hate me Sean. I didn't do anything. But you see, Claire and I hasn't been intimate for a very long time, and I..."

"Why should I care? This is disgusting!" Sean was about to turn and leave but Stephen stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm taking Daniel and we're out of here!"

"But where would you go? What would you do?"

Sean didn't care. "Whatever!"

"No, Sean. You're safe here. I swear I won't touch little Daniel, I swear," Stephen said, but Sean didn't believe it. "You're here only because of me you know. Claire wanted to contact the police right away. But I talked her out of it."

"Why? So that you could take advantage of my brother???" And to think the two of them were getting along so well... 

"Don't say that, Sean. We're family."

"If we're family, then why would you do such a perverted act!" Sean could almost cry. 

"It's not a big deal Sean. I just looked. Family is people who are closest to each other... There's nothing wrong if it doesn't go too far..."

"You're wrong! Does Claire know about this?"

"No. And she won't. She wouldn't believe you even if you told her."

Sean was at a loss of words. He knew he needed to get Daniel and get out of here as soon as possible. But the event didn't even register in his mind completely. He couldn't believe it. That his own grandpa...

"Listen Sean. We don't have to fight about it. I didn't do anything and you know it. Let's just forget this ever happened."

"As if I'd let Daniel anywhere near you!"

"I'm a good man Sean. I just have these... Urges, sometimes. But I never act on them! I'm a good Christian soul! I would never hurt you or your brother."

Sean felt his skin crawl. "Did... Did you do this... When I was a kid, too?"

Stephen said nothing, only looked away.

Sean felt like he could puke.

"Listen up Sean. I have your silence, and you have your safety in this house. That's a deal. Okay?"

It was not okay but Sean didn't know what to reply. He was so lost right now. He always thought only good things about Stephen. And now when that image of him was shattered he was at loss of words.

"As for my urges, well," continued Stephen, "I'll try to hold back. And I'll pray. Please don't judge me Sean."

Sean left the room and went back to Daniel. He saw the boy lying there sleeping peacefully. This pure child, was just observed by an old pervert who used him as an image to get off. Sean shivered like he had a fever. He laid next to Daniel but the shiver didn't stop. He felt so disgusted and shocked that he wanted to puke and cry. He had no idea what to do next. Daniel was clearly happy here... He had many meals and he could sleep in warmth and safety. Well, almost safety... Daniel needed to gather strength before they could head out. Calling the police was out of the question of course. And telling Claire... Something told Sean that she really wouldn't believe him. Claire and Stephen had been husband and wife for years, and they were old, so Claire would likely rather believe he has erectile dysfunction. Sean didn't know what to do and all of it felt like a dream. No, not a dream, it was a horrible nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you everyone for good comments!! they really inspire me to keep coming up with this story! I also don't mind criticism so judge me if you wanna, it will also inspire me to get better. Sorry for messing up Stephen like that... :p


	4. chapter 4 - welcome to the mindfuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the next chapter of this fic, please let me know what you think of it and if you've been waiting - thank you!

A few more days passed and nothing bad happened. Sean looked after his brother and observed Stephen and there were no changes in Daniel's demeanor, chipper as always and Stephen played the role of a nice bubbly grandpa. But Sean knew how it really was. Stephen was an old perverted pedo cunt who lusted after little boys. Sean was wracked with tremors every time he thought about it. But he couldn't do anything, so he waited for the best opportunity to leave. Daniel needed Claire's good meals. To be honest, Sean needed them too. He started treating Claire better even though she used to be racist towards their father. He could tell that Claire did a lot for them. Maybe she wanted to be a better person. While Stephen pretended to be a better person, all the while being predator.

Sean stopped leaving Daniel alone at night. He didn't jack off at all but it wasn't the priority because protecting Daniel was more important. He would become anxious every time Daniel left his sight, worrying Stephen was out there having his way with Sean's innocent little bro.

One day Claire asked Sean to get keys for the toolshed from Stephen. He walked to his office but Stephen needed a favor. "I think I need a handy assistant. Can you hand me the glue in the cupboard behind me?" Sean rolled his eyes. He did not like the way that was worded much like an innuendo. But since he was supposed to help around the house, he did just as told. The cupboard had an unstable foot and it almost fell on Sean!

"Careful!" said Stephen as he jumped out of the chair to help Sean hold it. "Sorry, I forgot, that thing isn't too stable."

"Oh," said Sean looking away with a blank face. He gave him the glue and was about to leave when Stephen said to close the door because they needed to talk.

Sean clenched his fists. "Sure," he said with a cold voice and closed the door. He stood there right next to it as if he was ready to leave any moment.

"You're so distant, Sean. That's not the right way to treat your grandpa."

Sean wanted to hold back a snarky remark but couldn't: "Why don't you tell me the _right_ way to treat your grandson, then?"

Stephen laughed in that old person way. "Don't be mad. I actually meant to talk about something else..."

"Then get to it!" snapped Sean

"And don't be rude. You don't know how hard it is for me. I've been nothing but nice to you two."

Sean held his own head in his hands. He was so tired of this bullshit. "Shut up."

"I love you and Daniel..."

"I don't want to hear that!" Sean held back his voice because Claire and Daniel were right in the next room.

"Please, give me a chance. I know you must be so snappy because you've been holding back as well, so please understand..."

"What?!" Sean grumbled. This was beyond delusional.

"You used to go out every night to the bathroom. You spend at least half an hour or more there."

"So?"

"I know what you were doing..."

"It's none of your fucking business. I was taking a shit for all you care. And how did you know about it anyway?"

Stephen sighed.

"You... You were in the room weren't you? Doing the dirty while I was in the toilet weren't you???" Sean asked angrily. That's why he didn't hear anyone enter! Sean must've interrupted Stephen back then. So... Was it Sean's own fault, for leaving Daniel alone just to get his rocks off? ...no, it's Stephen's fault for being a pedophile, Sean concluded.

"I didn't lie to you. I did not lay my hands on the boy. I was just doing the same as you were doing in our bathroom. Alright? You must understand."

"No. I won't understand. How you'd ever think of a child sexually. How you'd ever think of your own grandson sexually. It's sick."

Stephen sighed again. "Yes. I am sick. I'm a sick man, Sean. Cut me some slack, I beg of you."

This was useless and frustrating. He would continue coming up with excuses. Sean was done with this conversation. "Is that all you wanted to say?"

"Actually. I meant to talk about something completely unrelated. I noticed things about Daniel. Some kind of a holy gift! You know what I'm talking about, don't you?"

"No. No idea."

"I'm not sure how to put it... It's some kind of invisible force... He can do strange things which I cannot explain."

"Daniel likes to pretend to have superpowers. That's all there is to it," said Sean blankly.

Stephen frowned. "That's it? Well, okay. Be careful Sean. He's still so young."

"Wouldn't you know."

"Let's— let's not. Don't tell anything to Claire. She has strong beliefs. She wouldn't understand."

"She's not the only one."

"Sean. You should stay here with us. This Mexico plan... You and I both know it won't work out. Please just... Stay with us, with _me_ Sean, and we'll figure it all out. We can keep you a secret. We can keep _many _secrets."

Sean leaned forward a little to look Stephen in the eye. "You don't have a say in this, old man." He turned around and left through the door. Though his face didn't show it, he was seething.

Later in the day Sean and his brother did some chores and went out to the yard for the first time, but Daniel saw this neighbor boy falling off a tree in the neighbours's yard so he used his powers to catch him like a dumbass. Sean and Daniel pretended to not see anything but the kid obviously witnessed them since he literally floated above the ground for a few seconds.

The kid's name was Chris. He was Daniel's age and Daniel seemed to enjoy talking to him. But then Chris's dad came up and Sean could smell him reaking of booze. He didn't like thar but the dad brought the kid back to their house on his back. Sean noticed the kid was outside without his shoes (or even outerwear clothes but he didn't think much of it at first). Those neighbors clearly have some problems since Claire also mentioned before that it's only dad and son living there without their mom because she died. Although their own family is no better to be completely fair. Not only did their mom leave them, their dad died, but also their grandparent turned out to be a creep. Life sure is cruel. Sean's mind was occupied with nagging thoughts at the back of his head all day. He needed to make an escape plan because the situation with Stephen could go out of hand any moment.

Well, just as that thought crossed his mind something had to happen. That same night when Sean was guarding Daniel's sleep, he heard a knock on the door. He jumped out of bed, like a guard dog (or guard wolf) on alert. He put on his pants and opened the door. His heart was beating in fear - fear for Daniel's safety, not his. It was Stephen of course.

"Come down to my office," Stephen simply said. Sean could've refused, but he didn't want to make a ruckus. So he followed the old fuck, scowling.

They walked in and Sean stood by the door.

"Please take a sit," said Stephen.

Sean glared at his grandpa whom he used to love. Just his sight was revolting. He sat on the chair Stephen offered. Then Stephen came up to the door and locked it with a key.

"What are you doing?!" Sean grunted.

"Do not worry. Let's not fight, I won't hurt you and you know you can overpower me any moment because I'm an week old man. This is just a precaution."

"For what?!"

Stephen came up to the laptop. He opened Internet Explorer and typed something else. He spoke as he did all this. "Look Sean I know you don't trust me and everything. But I want to make it up for you."

Was he going to let him contact his friends or something? That wouldn't make up for shit! Sean stared at the laptop screen and saw... A porn site! Stephen opened some porn site!

"What do you like? Uhm, there's everything here so you can search yourself..."

"What the hell is this shit?! Why are you doing this, let me go!" Sean started upwards and knocked the chair over.

"No Sean. This is for the best, for you and I. See, I can't hold on much longer, but. If you let me... Just let me _watch you_, it can last me weeks! No, even more. You may stop worrying about your brother."

"This is..." Sean backed away and his back collided with the wall. He couldn't believe this. He didn't want to believe that this was reality.

"I won't do anything to you! Unless you let me... But you don't have to. Just do your thing and imagine I'm not here."

"I don't... I don't want this..." Sean was defeated. This was absurd and he couldn't even scream anymore. This was way too fucking weird.

Stephen was unrelenting. "Don't you want to feel calm? We'll do it this once and then you won't have to worry about your brother or yourself for a long long time. It's going to be our secret. Don't even think about it and do it..."

Sean shivered. If he knocked Stephen out and ran away and woke Claire up, maybe she'd believe that this was happening. But what if Daniel woke up and also saw it? Sean couldn't let that happen. Besides, knocking out his own grandpa... As much as he hated him now, it wasn't like with that redneck at the gas station. He wasn't a nobody even after these terrible things he'd been doing.

"Come on, Sean. Sit down and touch yourself." Stephen picked up the chair.

Sean sat on it. Even though he looked at the screen, his gaze was empty. If he did it just this once... The old creep would fuck off. He did much worse things before... But this he would do to secure Daniel. So it's for a noble reason. So Sean convinced himself to keep his sanity.

He opened a random video, some that was most popular this day. He didn't look at the title or tags, he didn't care. He wasn't even there at the moment.

He put his hand down his pants where his limp dick was and tried to fondle it so it would spring to life. Stephen was somewhere behind him presumably, but he chose to forget that he was in here at all. He watched the porn and stroked his penis. It felt good but only because of the friction. Every other aspect was very very bad. He felt like he could cry but he blocked out every emotion for the time being. He just needed to cum. But he couldn't. He switched to another video. He didn't find the actress attractive. He kind of wanted to type the name of the one he was fond of, but he didn't want Stephen to see. He didn't want Stephen there, period.

This was the first time he was seeing porn in a while, but he couldn't enjoy any of it at all. "I can't..." he said in a strained voice.

The voice behind him responded out of breath, "do you want my help?"

Sean was ready to say no, but he felt something coming up his throat, he almost puked but swallowed it, and the lack of an answer Stephen interpreted as yes.

In a moment he was somewhere between Sean's legs, Sean wouldn't dare to look down, he wanted to withdraw but everything happened so fast, the hem of his pants and briefs was pulled back, setting his cock free, and then it entered a wet hot cavern. Sean's toes clenched and his hands clawed at the fabric of his pants. He hated it yet he couldn't deny how good it felt. Slithering tongue was all over his penis, and something else... Something strange and otherworldly was clenching around his shaft. He thought they were lips at first, but they were too firm and wet... Then it fucking dawned him. 

In the bathroom. There's always a cup. And every night teeth float in that cup of water. Stephen was using his bare gums on Sean's penis.

Sean was disgusted yet aroused. He couldn't define the emotion. The video he forgotten completely, he stared at the ceiling instead, tears gathering in his eyes as he received his first blowjob ever.

He didn't know how blowjobs were supposed to feel, but this one felt so good that his feet went numb when he came.

Because recently he was holding back, he was cumming for a while. He bit his bottom lip because of pleasure and because he didn't want to cry. Then his penis went limp and the mouth removed itself from his penis.

Stephen crawled from beneath the table, stood up and started stretching his back. "Oof, thank you, Sean..." he said in a strange, gravelly voice, apparently satisfied.

Sean still sat there, head dipped up, tears now slipping down his cheeks. He would puke, he would surely puke. He clenched his stomach, ready to lose his lunch. He hid his shame and then bolted up and ran upstairs to vomit.

Sean woke up next morning, hoping everything had been a nightmare. He woke up every day like that, hoping every event from dad's death day and forward, was not real. But it always was. Daniel was not there with him and Sean panicked. Then he saw a message Daniel left on a writing tablet. He was at the neighbors!? Goddamn Daniel. Can't help but break rules. Sean got up and got dressed real quick. He walked around the house looking for anyone, but it was empty. That's right, it was Sunday, so Claire and Stephen left to church. Sean couldn't believe Stephen sexually assaulted him the night before church. He would rather not think about it. He thought, while no one is there, he could use the laptop. Even though he dreaded looking at it or going to that room, like other hurtful memories he wanted to repress it. Still it wouldn't stop him from using it. He missed the internet.

He used Chrome instead of Internet Explorer because he was gen Z and not some fucking boomer. He checked Brody's blog first because he anticipated doing so for a long time. He found an article which clearly referenced Sean and Daniel! Brody was eloquent with words if not a little pretentious and he made everything sound better than it was. To Sean it was a five hour drive, a blow job and a new backpack. Brody made everything seem so whimsical and romantic that Sean even felt nostalgic for it. He also checked out that nudism article. He decided not to write Brody because Brody said to contact him when they were safe, and neither Sean nor Daniel were safe in this fucking place. Sean regretted ever coming here. But he did it for Daniel, and as long as Daniel didn't know what was really going on it was bearable. But they'd need to get out. For now though he had to go get Daniel from the neighbors.

He walked to the neighboring house which looked way cheaper than their grandparents's. He walked up and on the front porch was a basket with trash. A lot of beer cans. Great, Daniel was over at the drunk's place. He hoped nothing bad would happen like it tended to happen to Sean all the time ever since his dad died. He opened the shabby door and immediately witnessed stuff floating around in the air. What in the cum guzzling hell, Daniel!

"What's going on here?" he said instead as he ran in and the toys that floated dropped.

"Don't freak out!" pleaded Daniel. He was sitting right there on the floor, doing it in front of the other kid (floating objects!).

But then the kid whose name was Chris intersected.

"Let me explain," he said in an overly deepened voice, like he was mimicking superhero, which he actually was because he was dressed in a costume like the day before. "I... Have a superpower."

Yeah right. Sean quirked his eyebrow at Daniel who looked down in shame.

Chris explained the powers he had and Sean crossed his arms. "Superpowers? Great. And you don't realize what that implies? Everyone can see you from the outside!" he glanced at Daniel even though he was supposedly telling this to Captain Spirit. "You could get in real trouble. This is dangerous. You understand?"

Chris replied that he understood but Daniel just looked annoyed once again. Sean was pissed. What would it take for Daniel to understand that his powers aren't a toy? He killed a goddamn cougar!

Chris came up with some nonsense about them being a squad and said Sean can be a part of it since he knows "his" secret. Everyone in the Spirit Squad needed a name. Daniel said he'd be Super Wolf. Sean said he doesn't need a name and Daniel said they'd call him Super Lame. These were the unnecessary exposition details before Chris's dad walked in. He looked more collected than yesterday and no longer reeked like beer.

"Excuse me, who are you?" he asked Sean.

"Daniel's brother," Sean replied as they shook hands.

"Oh right. Well I was about to drive the kids to Christmas Tree sale."

He also said some bullshit trying to play along with Chris's superhero charade. He was clearly used to this. Sean wasn't in the mood as you could tell.

"Sean you should come with us!" said Daniel.

"And who said you were coming anyway?" retorted Sean. "We're supposed to look after the house."

"But! I'm so sick of that house!"

"Oh I'm sure it'll be fine," said Chris's dad (whose name was Charles Eriksen by the way) irresponsibly. "We don't even lock the doors, it's quiet out here." Clearly, since nothing stopped Sean from walking straight inside this house, and he was a wanted criminal for a second.

"I don't know..." said Sean. He too was sick of that house and of the smell of that house. "They'll be worried."

"They won't even notice. AND we'll buy them Christmas presents!"

Sean sighed. He felt like like he had no say in this. "Fine..."

"Yay!" both boys jumped simultaneously.

Charles went to "clean the backseat" of his car and Daniel wanted to pee so Sean ended up with Captain Spirit alone.

"I'll show you my toys!" said Chris. "These are Captain Spirit's friends _and_ enemies. You have to guess which are which!"

As if Sean cared about the toys of this kid he just met. He was much more worried that his grandparents would return when they were a few miles away from the house. And what if someone recognized them out there? And Daniel kept breaking the rules. Sean was worrying too much but that's what happens when you emotionally scar a person several times in a row.

He separated them randomly without thinking about it too much.

"Huh! Not bad! You didn't guess some, but that's okay. I'll introduce them to you."

He showed which toys are nice and which aren't. Sean relaxed a little. Maybe it would be good for him to spend time with kids. And for Daniel. He remembered how pure he feels when around Daniel, like those gross things never happened to him. The same he felt with Chris. Their childlike worldview was calming. Like maybe the world isn't so bad or something.

Chris told him all about his imaginary villain and all that and Sean played along. Then he cautiously asked if Chris's father have seen his "powers" and Chris said that he didn't. Thankfully.

"But don't tell him, or he might freak out," said Sean.

"I'm definitely not telling him. He's too occupied with other stuff."

Sean didn't want to be a dick so he decided not to bring up Chris's dad's obvious alcohol problems.

"Your dad is cool, he hooked you up with that tree house."

"Oh yeah, he let Stephen build it for me! It's my flying fortress."

Sean's face darkened to a darker color. "You... You didn't play there with Stephen though, did you?"

"Nah. Why would I play there with him? He's cool and everything, I even made a drawing of him! But he's uuum... No offence to Stephen but he's senior."

"Yeah. Ok. Don't, um, don't bother him even if he tells you he doesn't mind playing with you. He has... back pains, which he doesn't tell anyone about."

"Okay," said Chris.

Sean was relieved. Daniel was relieved too because he walked out the toilet room just then. "Okay squad, let's roll," says Sean and the three of them leave the place.


	5. chapter 5 - like this

Charles had a pickup truck with only two seats available in the front. The kids sat in the back.

"Don't get sick on me," said Sean to Daniel.

"Okay..." said Daniel.

Sean sat on the passenger seat. Chris's father started the engine and drove. Sean looked worriedly back at Daniel, scared that he might fall. But Daniel looked elated and talked to Chris about something. Sean wanted to relax, but couldn't. Partly because he was in the cab alone with this weirdo drunk dad.

"So hey," said Charles Erikson. "Is everything good at the Reynolds'?"

"Yeah. Sure," Sean lied. "I'm sorry Daniel barged into your house like that.

"Oh it's ok! They're getting along really well with Chris."

"Well, he _shouldn't_ have. He was not allowed to leave. But he just doesn't listen."

Charles gave Sean a strange look. "Are you... Sure that everything is fine with the Reynolds?"

"I said yes already!" Sean replied exasperatedly.

"Okay, okay. It's just that, your kid said some of weird things to Chris."

"What?" Sean stared at Charles.

"I'm sure it was just a mistake."

"What things?"

"Some bad words. It's nothing."

Sean thought about this. Bad words? Well it was no secret that Daniel cussed sometimes because Sean never told him to stop. Maybe he should have, now that he thinks about it.

Mr. Eriksen spoke up again.

"You really worry about your brother. It's just something I've noticed."

"Oh."

"And, well, I can't help but wonder why is that. You know, those Reynolds sure are a pain in the ass. Nosey old people who think they have the right to pry into other's business."

"Hah. I guess they are."

"I hope they're not giving you a hard time."

"No," said Sean and looked away. "For the most part. You know-" Sean wanted to say something but bit his lip.

"What?"

"N-nevermind."

Charles frowned but didn't say no more. They drove and Sean kept checking if Daniel was okay in the back. "Relax... It's not that cold and I'm not driving that fast," said Charles.

Sean didn't want to hear from some guy who drinks and probably abuses his kid about how to take care of his brother. But he held back any snarky comments cause it's not a good idea to get on people's bad side.

At last they arrived to this tree market. It wasn't crowded or anything but Sean still worried about being seen.

Daniel almost ran away with Chris but Sean pulled him back and said to the Eriksems to go on ahead.

What Sean did is scold his brother for showing his powers to Chris. Daniel said sorry but he said he did it because he wanted to be friends with Chris. "I miss having friends..."

Sean rolled his eyes and folded his arms. "So I'm _not_ your friend, huh?"

"Y-you are! But I mean friends I can play with and stuff."

"Fine," huffed Sean, "but be careful. Don't let anyone else see this. Especially not Chris's dad."

"I won't, I promise," said Daniel. "Can I go now?"

Sean nodded and Daniel eagerly ran off. Sean was glad that Daniel was happy, but at the same time, he had this feeling in his heart, like a rusty nail was lodged into it. Sean _couldn't_ be happy here. Not with that old pervert around and not when all that occupied his head was Daniel's safety.

Sean walked into the market and looked at the trees disinterested. Christmas was the least of his priorities now. Chris and Daniel were running all over the place choosing a tree for Chris's house. Some people glanced at Sean but averted their eyes quickly - they probably took notice of his outstanding skin color which was unusual for this hick town. Sean just hoped no one would recognize them.

Besides trees they also sold like presents here. Some animals carved out of wood... Sean was still haunted by those damn wooden bears on that gas station back in Washington, so he passed the beavers because they reminded him of bad stuff too much. The cheapest toys were some cylinder shaped snowman thingies, so Sean bought one for Daniel. Not an xbox game but it would do. He also bought some Christmas tree decoration for Claire (not Stephen) even though it was kinda expensive. Sean had nothing to do so he sat on a bench of a picnic table and decided to draw. He made a drawing of this place and didn't notice how Chris came up to him.

"Woah that's a cool drawing!" Chris said.

"Thanks," said Sean.

"Are you like a professional or something?"

"Nah, nah. I just do it for myself." Sean felt nice that Chris was impressed. Daniel was already used to Sean's skills so he didn't react too much, it was nice to get a feedback from someone.

"Hold on a sec!" said Chris and ran up to his dad who was standing smoking by the trees. Chris pulled Charles by his hand. "Look dad! Sean draws just like mom did."

Sean felt awkward suddenly. That's right, Chris's mom is dead. And apparently she was an artist? 

"That _is_ impressive," said Charles.

"I hope I can draw like you someday," said Chris. Then Daniel called him and he left. Sean still felt awkward though, he closed his sketchbook.

"Hm. You're pretty good at this, did you go to a special school or something?" asked Charles. 

"No, no. I just taught myself. Found some guides online and all..."

"Ah, I see. Everything can be done online now, it's crazy. My wife, she went to this academy in Arcadia Bay. Heard about it? The town that got wiped by a storm in Oregon."

"Oh," said Sean. Yeah he remembered it. He also suddenly remembered that he gave a guy a blowjob in front of the memorial site. "I'm sorry about your wife..."

"Oh no, she didn't die out there though. She died in a fucking hit and run two years ago."

"Oh. I'm really sorry."

"It's alright. I mean, it's not. But you know what I mean."

It was still awkward but Sean could tell the man was still grieving by his voice and everything. Sean knew what it was like well. Frustration and denial remained and the thought of that person not being here never settled. "I know," said Sean. "I also lost someone really close."

Charles nodded. He finished his cigarette. "Well I think the boys might tire soon. Once they pick a tree we'll head back."

Sean nodded and Charles walked off. Sean also got up, deciding to check up on Daniel. He almost left when he heard the new unfamiliar sound on this market: someone's singing and acoustic guitar. He turned there and saw a girl with dreads, playing for money. She was about Sean's age. That got him interested. He's not seen anyone his age in so long! This town was filled with old people.

Sean walked up and listened to her singing. It was pretty. The girl herself looked unique and definitely out of place. She had purple dreads, flesh tunnels in her ears and her clothes had patches. Her accent suggested she was from the south. Sean guessed she must be a traveler. When she finished singing she made a bowing motion and Sean clapped a little. He prob looked like a total dumbass though so he stopped.

"Hey, uh... Did you write that song?" he asked. 

"Why yes I did, said the girl.

" It's, very pretty."

"Thanks. My name is Cassidy," she said and extended her arm to shake Sean's hand.

"Sean," he introduced himself.

"You're not from around here, are you?"

"Oh, is it _that_ obvious?" he said jokingly.

She chuckled. "I can tell 'cause I'm also not. Me and my friends have been crashing here for the week. We hop trains."

"Hop trains?"

"Uh huh. We move places, hunting for little jobs and such wherever we crash."

"Woah, that sounds cool. But also dangerous."

"Oh it's fine. As long as you don't get caught or fall, you're good to go. And the best part: nobody tells us what to do!"

That sounded very alluring. "This sounds actually kinda amazing. You get to see so many cool places..."

"Exactly!" said Cassidy. "Our next stop is Humboldt County, California."

"Stoner break?" asked Sean.

"Not even close. We got work over there!" she winked. "And there are still places available."

Sean turned his head to find Daniel among the trees. "I have responsibilities," he said, but in his head he really considered her offer. They can't live with Reynolds that's for sure. Just going back on the road won't do them any good, but if they stuck to a group, then maybe...

Daniel noticed Sean's looking at him and came up. "Hey Sean what are you doing? Guess what! We picked a Christmas tree for Christ!" he noticed Cassidy. "Oh hi! Who are you? Your hair looks so xool. Is it a wig?" Sean facepalmed himself because Daniel was making an ass of himself, but Cassidy laughed.

Daniel ans Cassidy high fived each other and shared their names. Then some other guy with dreads as well came up to them, talking to Cassidy at first.

"Hello pups," the guy said to Sean and Daniel, looking at Sean up and down. He had a dog with him and Daniel got really excited about it.

"Finn, this is Sean and his brother Daniel," said Cassidy.

Sean instinctively held out his hand to shake Finn's, but Finn did something else. He took Sean's hand and kissed it! "Pleasure meeting you," he said.

Sean pulled back slightly ashamed. Cassidy nudged Finn. "Oh stop it! You're scarring the boy."

"Hahaha! Sorry, sorry, my man."

"It's fine..." said Sean while rubbing the back of his hand and smiling.

"You ready to bail?" said Finn to Cassidy.

"Yeah let's get going," she got up and said. "It was nice meeting you, Sean. Daniel."

"Stay outta trouble, kids," said Finn.

"Goodbye, hope we see you on the rails someday!" said Cassidy and they all walked.

Sean waved at them for some reason hoping to see them again.

What are the odds, the Christmas market was actually kinda cool, not lame like Sean expected. Meeting those two hobo teens sure lifted Sean's spirits. Sean had an idea that him and Daniel should follow these guys. But he didn't tell Daniel anything yet. He didn't know how to, and Daniel probably wanted to stay with his grandparents because he became friends with Chris. Sean felt a connection to those guys and wanted to follow them. But Daniel had a connection here, and he was relatively safe and well fed too. Out there no one knows what might happen. But even thinking about going back to the Reynoldses made Sesb miserable. 

He thought about it all the way as Charles drove everyone back to their street. Sean would have to pick one either way. Maybe if he let Stephen have his way with Sean... Daniel could have a loving family and not worry about anything. Sean winced at this thought. The Dios brothers shouldn't set roots in Beaver Creek. Puerto Lobos is their destination. Going with those hippy guys would be their best bet. 

They drove up to the Reynold house. Just thinking of going back in made Sean's stomach sink. The kids hopped off the back and began playing together. Sean wasn't so quick to leave, so Charles spoke to him again. "Looks like Daniel found a new brother."

"No kidding. He dumped me like a rock," Sean said as a joke, but partly that might've been true. 

"I'm... Glad you two came along," said Charles. He cleared his throat. "It's great that Chris found a new friend out here."

Sean avoided looking at Charles. As long as he looked at his brother and his friend playing, he wouldn't feel horrible. "We might leave soon."

"Hm?"

"We can't stay much longer. We need to move on, and I think I found someone who we can stick to."

"That cutie back at the market, huh?" 

"Yeah... His name is Finn."

"Hey, I meant the girl actually."

Sean gasped, taken aback, his face turned red. "Oh... Right, _her_ name is Cassidy."

"Hah, that's ok. I suppose he's cute too, if you fancy guys that is."

"I..." Sean couldn't say anything. He never thought of it too deep. He liked people, not their genders. 

"It's fine, don't worry." Charles changed the subject thankfully. "Too bad that you have to leave. Chris will miss Daniel. I can tell. I suppose I- It's good for me to get out too. We've had a rough time the past couple of years. After my wife..." his voice strained and he stopped. 

There was a moment of silence, then Sean said. "Hey. Is there anything I can do to thank you?" 

"For what?" asked Charles and wiped his nose. 

"For taking us out and... Generally."

"Oh no, Sean, don't worry about it..."

"But I-" Sean shut his eyes, took a breath. "I want to."

"What do you have in mind?" 

Daniel and Chris were too busy playing. They wouldn't notice anything. Reluctantly, Sean's hand moved over to Charles's lap and hovered over it. He glanced him in the eye. "L-like this?" Sean said quietly. 

He didn't see any disgust or protest in his face, so Sean proceeded. He put his hand first on Charles's thigh, then moved to his groin. "Is it okay?" 

Charles leaned his head back. "Keep going," he said. 

Sean unzipped the zipper and undid the button of his pants and searched for the hem of his underwear. Sean tried sitting normally, so that it looked like he wasn't doing anything while his hand worked. 

Sean got a hold of Charles's penis and began to stroke. He shifted his eyes to look back at the kids. As long as he doesn't think about it, it won't even count, Sean thought. Sean could hear Daniel giggle. They were playing snow balls. "You're too quick!" whined Chris as Daniel hit him with another ball. 

Sean changed the pace with which he stroked Charles. He alternated between going slow and speeding up. Charles breaths made the cab feel steamy. Or maybe Sean was just sweating. He himself wasn't hard, not really. Maybe mildly aroused, but not enough to want anything. 

He heard a soft whine and thought Charles moaned. For a second he glanced at his face and noticed moisture. The man was crying. 

Sean sped up because he felt the penis twitch. It took some time but eventually he came. As he did, Charles choked out: "Emily" faintly into his fist. Sean wiped the cum with inside side of Charles's underwear and pulled his hand out. Charles zipped back his pants and was catching his breath. 

"I have a suggestion for you: no matter what, don't let your son near Stephen Reynolds, okay?" said Sean. 

Charles opened his eyes and stared at Sean in confusion. But Sean already opened the door and got out. He turned around and pretended to talk to him for the kids. "Bye, mr. Eriksen! Thanks for taking us out."

Daniel and Chris took notice and ran up, giggling. 

"Hey, buddy, uh, wanna set up that Christmas tree?" Charles asked his son. 

"Yeah!" said Chris. 

"Well I'll get there before you in my dadmobile."

Chris scoffed. "No one can beat Captain Spirit!" Charles started driving off slowly and Chris pretended to fly beside the car like a superhero. "See ya later, superwolf!" said Chris to Daniel. 

Daniel waved and so did Sean. 

The brothers walked into the Reynoldes house. Sean called the names of their grandparents out, but no one responded, that meant the house was was still empty. 

Sean washed his hands and now there was no evidence of that car incident whatsoever for sure. Sean was eager to move on. But before leaving this town for good, they'd need to inform their grandparents one way or another. Sean wondered the best way to go about this. A note? Direct confrontation could result in drama. Oh and also he didn't even talk about this to Daniel yet. He didn't know where to even begin. Meanwhile Daniel started nagging Shown to go into the room which he thought was their mother's. Sean didn't like their mom Karen for leaving them, so he didn't want to, but Daniel wouldn't shut up. So he said: use your powers to break into the room. Even though that was against the rules he set up, Sean just didn't feel like searching for the key and because they wouldn't be staying here for long anyway. Daniel did it and it wasn't too loud or messy. Sean thought hey if they ever had to go full criminal Daniel would be handy, but then Sean berated himself for ever thinking that, because that's not the right thing to teach a kid and Sean wasn't an actual criminal, he never killed the cop and he stole that stuff only because he was raped.

So they walked in and the room looked pretty dull. It appeared as though Claire and Stephen used it mainly as a storage room, Sean remembered how Claire said "it's just a room now" when Sean asked about it. So Claire wasn't hiding anything, she had been truthful. Sean hated himself for doubting Claire only because she was a pissy OCD old grandma. She was actually good, unlike Stephen. Sean learned a valuable lesson not to judge people based on what they seem to be.

They still found some of what Karen owned. Like her poetry or her pictures which were absolutely random and not very valuable. But every little thing was a foreshadowing to her untimely departure. This annoyed Sean. Everything about his mother annoyed him. 

Sean finally found something interesting. Which was a letter from Karen to her parents referring to her sons. She was saying there that she was begging for her parents to help them out. But Sean believed nothing. He knew she didn't give a rat's ass about them and that this were all lies. Daniel wasn't convinced. "Sean, it says right here! 'I beg you, please help my sons'. She cares about us. Maybe we should contact her!" 

"You don't even know her!" said Sean. "Don't get any wrong ideas. We should stick to our plan. Puerto Lobos. In fact, I wanted to tell you, Daniel..."

Suddenly, Claire ran in! Whe was all like you broke my rules and I told you not to come in here. Stephen was also there trying to placate her. Sean tried to explain, but Claire was furious. Stephen left the room because he was tired of hearing her yelling. She said that the brothers don't respect them and would have to change is they wanted to stay. But then Sean, who honestly didn't care about this whole dumb issue, said: "We don't _want_ to stay."

Claire looked surprised at that. She thought the brothers were nothing but coddled here. "Don't lie Sean. Do you really want to go back to living on a street? It's not good for you two..."

"_I'm _not lying," Sean spat. "And maybe I know better what's good for me and my bro. I think I know why mom left you. She couldn't put up with your STUPID rules and with your husband's degeneracy!"

Claire's eyes widened like she didn't know what Sean was talking about. Then they all heard a crash from downstairs and got distracted from their argument. They ran down and there was Stephen in his office who had the cupboard fallen on him. "Get this goddamn thing off me!" he wheezed.

Sean stood there unsure what to do and Claire kneeled to his side. "Oh Stephen! Why are you just standing there??? Help me lift it!"

Sean simply listened to the command even though he didn't really want to save Stephen, and Daniel also tried lifting it with all his might, but he was too weak. Then Daniel looked at Sean, seeking reassurance because he wanted to use his powers to lift it. But Sean shook his head no. First of all Daniel must hide his powers and second of all fuck that perv. Stephen was grunting there and complaining about his leg. Sean hoped the thing crushed his dick or something. The cupboard was tremendously heavy, but then again Sean wasn't putting his best efforts to lift it because he hated Stephen.

Then the doorbell rang and everyone looked that way and through the window they could see sheriff's car.

"Oh my god... We didn't call them, Sean, I swear!"

Stephen was still there and he begged to lift the thing off.

"Honey, I'm sorry, we can't... I'll get some help, I'll go get the sheriff!"

"But what about us?" asked Daniel.

"Hide in the garage!" coughed out Stephen.

"No," said Sean. "No way. They'll search the house and then you'll be accomplices. We have to leave."

"Okay," said Claire, "go pack your bags and leave through the bag, I'll distract sheriff with this! Run! We love you kids!"

Sean took Daniel and they ran upstairs, they heard sheriff's knocking and what he said: "someone sighted them at the tree market". Sean cursed under his breath, he knew they shouldn't have gone, but at least it was an excuse for them to escape this place now. They quickly grabbed all their stuff (thankfully Sean never unpacked for real), but Daniel had to leave his toys behind. They went downstairs carefully and the front door was gaping but the sheriff's voice could be heard in the room with Stephen, he was lifting the cupboard off. The brothers left through the back and through their neighbors's backyard onto the road.

But there was another cop car which spotted them running. It started driving towards them and then... Chris, aka Captain Spirit ran from his own house and straight to the road! He held out his hand expecting his "powers" to work but they didn't, the car attempted to stop and turn around but it still hit Chris. The brothers witnessed this entire scene, and then Sean got the cue and ran, dragging Daniel along with him.

Daniel was very sad about what happened to Chris. So was Sean. Daniel said he could use the powers, but didn't because Sean taught him not to. Sean said that it was the best option for them and that Chris is probably okay and not dead. But Daniel was still doubtful and clearly wanted to blame Sen (and not himself because he was the one who lied to Chris in the first place, idiot). Sean said they needed to move on. Daniel asked if they'll see their grandparents again, Sean didn't say anything but thought "hopefully never". Daniel also asked if they were going to seek out their mom but Sean said they don't need her. He told Daniel to listen to him. Sean just wanted to find a peaceful place for him and his brother, and he was 100% sure he wouldn't find such a thing here in Trump's America. So they needed to leave. But Daniel secretly was getting sick of Sean and becoming bratty. To cheer Daniel up he gave him his present and the thing he wanted to give to Claire for Christmas. Daniel thanked Sean but he didn't sound happy. They heard that the train, which they were waiting for, coming. Yes Sean decided to go with his plan of hopping a train like those two Marijuana addicts from the tree market were. They jumped on a moving train somehow and it drove them to who knows where. They sat there as wind was blowing and scenery passing by.

"Hey, let's climb on the roof," suggested Daniel.

"Okay, but be careful."

They did and they got to see more of what was waiting them ahead - trees and snow. This train was heading south so Sean looked forward to warmth of a snowless winter.

Daniel started howling: "awooooo", and Sean joined him, because at the end of the day, they were still wolf brothers. "Oooowooooo~"

Maybe things would get better from here on now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay we finally got to finn! I love him x sean so the next chapter is going to be fun to write. Thanks for genuine comments everyone <3


	6. chapter 6 - i'm high

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter yet. Hope you like!

The brothers hopped freight trains until there was no snow left around, that's how they knew they reached California. But after that things only went downhill. They didn't cross roads with those guys from the tree market. Not only did they become homeless technically and had to sleep on the street where it's dangerous, but Sean had to get money somehow to feed Daniel. Nobody would take Sean even to a minimum wage job because he had no documents and looked underage to most. Some thought he was an illegal immigrant from Mexico which was ironic since he was trying to do the opposite by immigrating illegally there. He did some indecent things to get by at first, nothing extreme because he didn't want to contract a disease, only handjobs for cash. Sean found some actual work eventually at some guy's farm. There were many people working there without IDs, but wages were abysmal. He had to do dirty menial jobs like cleaning toilets, moving furniture or helping out on the yard. It was terrible. Daniel was too young to work, Sean had to handle it himself, though Daniel's powers would for sure come in handy. That went on for a month but at least they had something for Christmas. Sean was so occupied with work he barely could do anything else, and he only talked to his brother and sometimes his employer. After New Year's he got kicked off of ranch and ripped off. He was back at square one with little to no money, on the streets. They decided to leave the area and hitchhiked towards the coast to see the sea. Sean didn't want to give his money to the guy giving them a ride, so he offered to give him head while Daniel slept in the back. Sean felt very dirty after that, but at least he kept his hard earned pennies and Daniel was very happy, he went on a beach and splashed in the water happily and Sean felt a little cleaner. 

They dumpster dived for food mostly. Sean didn't shoplift unless the vendors were assholes to them. But he kept it a secret from Daniel because he didn't want Daniel to know about it. Daniel had strange mood swings, sometimes he'd be all nice and cute and sometimes he'd get pissy at Sean and throw tantrums. Sean was too tired to give a damn.

Then one day Sean saw a familiar on the street. The girl with purple hair was playing a guitar to get money. Near her were her friends one of whom Sean recognized also. He came up to the girl and observed, until she looked up and her eyes lit up in recognition.

"Hey, I know you," she said with that thick southern accent.

Sean remembered her name because it was so unique. "Cassidy," he said.

"Well I'll be damned. Hey Finn! Remember that hick town like a month ago?"

"Yeah?" Finn came up to her and saw Sean. "Oh shit!"

"Hey guys."

"Hahaha, no way," laughed Finn. "Sean, right?"

"Yeah!"

"And," Cassidy pointed at Sean's little brother, "...umm, Daniel?"

Daniel nodded though he didn't remember. Then he saw their dog and said "Oh!"

Everyone laughed and two other people came up to figure out what's been going on.

Finn introduced everyone. There was a girl with black hair named Hannah, she had a deep voice, and there was a black guy with bleached hair named Penny, he had a high voice.

"So we meet again huh?" said Cassidy. "Didn't expect it to be so soon."

"Yeah," laughed Sean. "Things happened and we had to bail."

"Damn, I hope it wasn't us who's to blame."

"Nah."

Sean told them about what happened, how he worked on a ranch for like a month and got ripped off. Cassidy said that was shitty and confessed that the four of them were working on a weed farm to gather money before going off somewhere else. Sean never heard of illegal weed farms before. He was interested - he missed weed almost as much as Lyla. Plus they said that the pay is good. He told to the group that him and his brother were heading to Mexico, which everyone was impressed with. Sean said that he would like to join them though and they said that he's welcome. Everyone was happy that Sean joined them, except Hanna who had this cool broody aura but she was prob glad on the inside too.

"Soo we're staying with them?" asked Daniel.

"Yeah. Only for a while though, we're still heading to Mexico."

"Yeah okay."

Even though they would go to work on an illegal farm, Sean didn't feel bad because it was a weed farm. He felt excited for it and he hoped Daniel was too.

The group had a camp out in the woods where they could live calmly without authorities bugging them. Sean and Daniel also took a spot with the tent which they had from that time he stole it from his rapist. That felt like a million years ago. Sean refused to think about that guy or Stephen. He had a subconscious aversion to old guys because of those two. He did think about Brody and Charles sometimes, but never used them as an image to get off, because he stopped jacking it altogether. That's right after the experience with Stephen Sean was physically repulsed to touch his own dick. He had pollutions nightly but he didn't care. Sometimes he rutted against things like a dog or a wolf would for relief, but for the most part he avoided it. He replaced that with physical activities and became stronger than before. 

Sean worked at the farm for a while and new meat came along - a couple of love birds from Sweden and a weirdo from Nevada. But nobody hit it off with Sean like Cass and Finn did. Finn taught him how to trim weeds, he was a pleasant and sweet guy and he sometimes flitted with Sean, but he was hooking up with Hannah and that ticked Sean off. Cass was way more subtle with her words and Sean wasn't sure if he had a chance with her at all. But not that he wanted to, he had problems and trust issues so it was complicated. What mattered the most was that he was glad to have friends again. Even though Daniel was still a large and important part of his life, having others around was refreshing. However it seemed that Daniel was drifting away from him. Daniel seemed to hate Cass, but liked Finn. He spent excessive amounts of time praising Finn's abilities like knife throwing and always laughed at his jokes. It was like he tried to make Sean jealous on purpose. Sean couldn't get what his problem was. Daniel was rebelling against him more and more and words like "don't treat me like a child" slipped off from him more often, he would talk back and disregard Sean's scolding. Also Daniel walked all over the rules about using his powers and he used them to impress Finn when he threw knives at a tree. And this one time Daniel actually threw him away with his powers! The kid was becoming a problem and Sean was clueless how to handle it.

Sean looked at his cut up hands after a hard day of trimming weed. His fingers were numb from doing the same task over and over for hours. Even on the farm he previously worked on he could do variety of things so it wasn't as repetitive. But at least here he got paid every week and could gather that money safely. Finn came up to him.

"Cheer up, my little Sean. Trust me, it's not as bad as you think."

Finn always used these pet names on Sean and others so Sean no longer got flustered hearing them.

"Those scars are part of the fun! And they're sexy."

However Finn wasn't so explicit with others. It confused Sean. They hopped off the truck and it drove off and Finn flipled the guy who drove them to weed farm every day - Big Joe.

"Did you have a good day at work, honey?" asked Finn.

"Not with emo Daniel acting like a brat." Sean rolled his eyes. The two of them walked to the camp. 

"Oh it happens. I was the same his age, weren't you?"

"I don't know..."

"Let me give you advice: the more you try to to control him, the less he'll listen," said Finn. "I should know. I was the youngest in my family and my brothers spoiled me mercilessly. Much like you do."

Sean scoffed. "You think I'm spoiling him?"

"Mmm, more like, pampering. I don't think it's a bad thing - I've enjoyed my days of being big bros's center of attention. Keep it up, hermano."

Sean asked Finn about his past and here's a recap of it: he was the youngest and their father hot wired cars and sold parts of them illegallly, when he got busted he blamed his sons for it and they went to jail. Thinn got out first and he was on the road ever since.

"Damn Finn, that sucks."

"It's in the past. Now I'm on the road and let me tell you I love every second of it. Anyway, it will be okay Sean."

Finn went away. Sean needed to do some chores in the camp - yes even here he had to do his part. This life of chores would probably never end. But before that he decided to draw a little. He'd not done that in a while, being so busy like he was. In front of him were two possible scenes - Cass practicing on a guitar and Finn carving wood with his knife.

Sean wondered who he should draw. It wasn't a matter of a better scenery, it was something else. Sean loved to draw Cass for the way she sat with her guitar, but Finn... Finn made him feel dreamy. That conversation they had gave him reassurance. If Daniel was like Finn in his childhood, then Daniel would definitely grow up to be a cool person.

Sean decided to draw Finn.

He finished up when someone emerged in front of him and snatched his sketchbook. It was Cass!

"Give it back, Cassidy! Please don't look." He took it back.

"Really, Sean? Stop this tortured artist shit. You're good. You should share it."

"I'm not good."

"Let me judge it then?"

Sean gave it to her and she took a good look. "Wow, Sean! Looks just like him."

"Don't you think that's... weird?"

"Why would it be? Don't overthink everything Sean Diaz." Cassidy liked to call him Sean Diaz for some reason. "I could never draw like that, what's your secret?"

"Practice. I would draw no matter what, that's what keeps me going."

"Huh, I feel the same with my music."

They talked some more for a while but it was time for Sean to go do something useful. Not to mention he promised Daniel to practice powers today for the first time in a while. Sean looked at hand drawn Finn in his sketchbook one more time and then sighed and closed it.

Daniel and Sean went to the lake together. Sean was hoping that a little bit of quality time would soothe Daniel's edginess.

"Let's start with our team howl first." Sean cupped his hands by his mouth. "Awoooo..."

"We don't have time for that," Daniel said, annoyed.

Sean stopped. Damn. They went to the other side where no one would witness Daniel's tricky nifty skills. They tried several and Sean praised him. Daniel has gotten really really good at this! He could balance stuff gracefully and he could throw it with perfect aim. Sean told him to blow up some mushrooms growing on a dry tree trunk. Daniel focused really hard and... Blew up the entire trunk! Sean was shocked. Maybe Daniel was _too_ good at this...

"You have to be careful," Sean warned. "You can't tell anyone either. You didn't right?"

"No, Sean! You don't even trust me!" Daniel said in that exasperated voice again.

Sean was fucking annoyed. "What is your problem? Why are you making a drama out of anything I say? Am I a bad big brother? Because I hang out with new people?"

"You're always with them!!!" Daniel yelled.

"Come on Daniel. I've been with you for _months_. And when _you_ got a friend I didn't interrupt you."

"And then you got him killed!!!" he screamed.

"You!!! You don't know that! He's fine! And if anyone's to blame..."

Daniel looked at Sean with tearful but angry eyes. He couldn't say a thing because of what Sean just spat.

"Daniel I'm—"

"Shut up!" he screeched and air around him blew away. "You don't even want me around anymore!!!"

"It's not true! Look I didn't mean to say that! It's just, I can't say a thing without you having a shit fit! Just grow up already!"

Daniel ran up to the shore and raised his hand. He started pulling something out of water. At first it seemed like something small, but as it rose into the air it turned out to be a giant ancient tree stump with massive roots. Sean looked up at it, awestruck. Daniel turned to face him. Tears were streaking down his cheeks and he was glaring daggers at Sean.

"I'm not. A kid. Anymore." Sean noticed that the stump was moving towards him! No way... Daniel wouldn't...

Sean started backing away in fear. "Daniel... Stop..." but the stump got right above Sean and he thought Daniel would just drop it on him and kill him. But Daniel gathered his powers and with a roar send it crashing back into the lake, water splashing heavily and making them both wet from head to toes.

Daniel breaths were labored. He started stomping back to the camp, while Sean sat there, horrified.

When evening came everyone sat around the campfire, chilled as fuck, chilling and smoking weed. Sean was still impacted by how Daniel threatened him. Daniel himself sat next to him, but they didn't talk. Their clothes were still a little wet and were being dried by the fire. Everyone thought they just went splashing in the lake.

Cassidy was playing the guitar and singing. Sean really liked her voice. Finn handed Sean a joint. Sean took it and had a whiff. He needed to chill too. He reached to give it to the next person, but Daniel almost took it. "Daniel. No fucking way," said Sean.

"How come you can and I can't?"

But Sean ignored him. He didn't need a cooked telekinestic child on these grounds.

Somehow the conversation escalated to worst past experiences everyone had while Sean sketched everyone. He didn't look forward to saying his own piece. Too much shit has happened that he struggled to forget rather than think about.

The turn came to him eventually and he sighed. "Okay. I'll tell one thing, but only if Daniel closes his ears."

"Hey! No fair!"

"Woah, this must be some serious shit!" said Finn.

"I wanna hear too!"

"Then I won't tell anything."

"That's okay," said Penny. 

"Maybe it's too hardcore," said Cassidy. 

"Oh, come on," Finn folded his hands. "Won't you please cover your ears, lil cub?" 

Daniel groaned. He did like Finn asked to but was clearly displeased.

"I'll be quick so Daniel doesn't get angry. I was raped."

Everyone's face changed just then. Penny brought a hand to his mouth. Finn's mouth opened. Cassidy drew her brows together and said: "Oh, Sean..." Jacob looked conflicted and Hannah face hardened even more.

"That's the farthest I'll tell so there," said Sean and patted Daniel to let him know he can listen now.

"Huh? Is it over? Why are you all so shocked?" he wondered, then looked at Sean whose eyes were full of tears. He wanted to be pissed but everyone's reaction meant that clearly Sean told them something _so_ sad that it wasn't even arguable.

"Life is a bitch," said Finn.

Sean noticed that Cassidy was crying silently. He wondered why.

Finn finished off by _not_ telling his terrible memory but saying that the past is the past. Everyone disliked that. The conversation shifted to a brighter place with Finn describing the future he wanted to have, which was a careless hippy bohemia. Cass stopped crying and argued that it was a dumb dream and that she'd rather not have property to worry about and always be moving. Sean for some reason didn't feel any weight lift off his chest by that confession. If anything he felt worse, making everyone feel awkward. And Daniel would probably nag him about this later. What was he thinking.

Penny left the circle soon and so did Jake. "I'm wiped out too," said Daniel. "I guess I'll..."

"Yes. We'll go," said Sean.

"Aww, Sean, but what about your hair? We wanted to give you a makeover," said Cass. She looked at Sean strangely.

"Nah. I wanna crash. I'd fall asleep and you'd cut my ear."

"Get outta here," said Finn jokingly.

Everyone said goodnight and the brothers came up to the tent. "You didn't have to come with me..." said Daniel.

They entered and Daniel laid down and crossed his arms.

"So. You wanna talk about what happened on that lake?"

"Do _you_ wanna talk about what you said by the campfire?"

Sean sighed loudly. "Enano, you know I can't. I asked you to not listen for a reason."

"But-"

"No buts. You're... You're not ready to hear that."

Daniel looked worried. "So it's not about me?..."

"Of course not."

"Then-"

Sean looked at him seriously.

"Okay, I won't ask anymore..."

"I promise I'll tell you someday."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Daniel seemed to be content with that. Sean didn't know how he'd ever tell him, but maybe when Daniel was old enough it would be easier.

"So... That tree. I didn't know you could lift such a thing."

"I didn't either. I was just upset. And mad."

"No shit."

"I wouldn't drop it on you, I swear!"

"I know. But you had me worried for a second there. I'm sorry I said those things to you. But you know I didn't mean it. And I'd never leave you, okay? We're family."

"Okay. I just... Get so angry all the time. When I think about everything that's happened and what's happening now... I wish I could have a normal life again..."

"I feel the same way, dude. Just try not to flip out. You're powerful... But it's dangerous."

Daniel relaxed. "Yeah. Hey... I would like to hear about the Wolf Brothers. If that's okay. Just don't tell anyone."

"I won't," said Sean and Daniel laid back. Sean continued coming up with the story that was about themselves.

After Daniel was sound asleep, Sean turned off the light and laid there, thinking he should sleep too. But then annoyingly he wanted to pee. So he went out the tent and saw that the fire was still lit.

"Oh? Sean? We were all about to crash," told Cassidy to him as he passed.

"That's okay, I'm just going to the toilet."

They all looked in between each other. Sean went and did what he had to. He did touch his penis when he was peeing, but that was inevitable and memories of that disgusting encounter with Stephen only resurfaced when he thought of his penis holding sexually.

Sean went back but Hannah, Cassidy and Finn were still there. They all looked at him. For some reason he could guess where this was going.

"Um, Sean, we just wanted to say that..." began Cassidy but didn't finish for some reason.

"We just wanted to say that we support you," said Hannah. "We didn't want it to seem like we're glossing over your issue. We do care."

"Oh, gee," said Sean and looked away. "Thanks, um. I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, sweetheart. We understand," said Finn.

"Yeah. Hahah," said Sean and he could feel a lump in his throat. Oh no he was going to cry.

"Oh, Sean, come here please," said Cassidy with a tearful voice. He did and she pressed him to herself. "You're so brave..."

Sean hugged her back and wouldn't look at Finn or Hannah because he didn't want them to see his tears. Then he heard someone come up and also hug them both, he could tell it was Finn. He could almost let his tears spill.

When they finally let go, Sean wiped his eyes.

"Well... I'll go now," said Cass. "Stay strong, Sean Diaz."

"Me also," said Hannah. "Finn?"

"You go on ahead. I'm not feeling it today."

"Sure."

The girls left and Sean was there with Finn.

"Hey, man, listen, I just wanted to apologize," said Finn.

"For what?" questioned Sean. He really couldn't tell.

"Well I've been... You know, suggestive to you. I didn't think it might've been making you uncomfortable."

"O-oh! No, Finn, it's not... It really didn't..."

"Well, I figured, since you weren't responding, you know..."

"No, it's not like that. I mean. I thought you talked like that to everyone."

Finn laughed. "I mean, at times! But not as much, you know."

Sean scratched the nape of his neck. "I thought you and Hannah were..."

"What? Oh, no, no," Finn laughed again. "We're fuck buddies, Sean. Not going out."

"Ah, I see. Well then."

Finn looked at him questioningly.

"I'll be... Going, then! You put out the fire."

Sean went back to his tent and waved at him.

"Hahah. Sly of you, honey. I'll see you around."

Sean laid back down and felt his chest clench. That was certainly an interesting experience. Sean still didn't feel relieved of his problems exactly but at least he knew they didn't just ignore him either.

What was more pressing was that... Exchange, with Finn. He admitted he was showing Sean special attention. Sean was dumb enough to not register that. Interestingly enough, Sean felt giddy. Hannah wasn't Finn's girlfriend. And Finn... Finn was bisexual? That was the logical conclusion. Finn wanted to... Did Finn like Sean?

Sean didn't know the answer but he felt like he could go down with it. With trying something with Finn. Visiting his tent. Sean felt a tent of his own in between his legs. Fuck. He'd been very scarce lately. Almost anything could get him aroused. He piled up the blanket and started humping it. He thought about Finn. Finn was... So sweet to him. And Finn probably... Liked Sean. Finn actually... Wanted Sean. That's what he wanted right? If he... If he hit on him... Sean reached for his sketchbook and opened the pages where he drew Finn. Even through the dark he could see the black lines of his pen. And how Finn looked. And how he sat there by the tree. Sean could sit on top of him and let him do whatever he pleased. Sean got so aroused by these simple images that he was on edge after mere two minutes of dry humping. Well that definitely was an improvement over floating dicks. Feelings made everything better apparently. 

Sean came. He didn't bother changing because he'd shower next morning anyway.

The next morning Sean overslept. He got woken up by honking and his colleagues yelling his name. He had to dress up like he was and ran to the truck. That was pretty gross not gonna lie. But his underwear was crusty as fuck anyway. So whatever. Business continued as usual. Until some stupid shit initiated by none other than Daniel happened - he got into the room their boss, Merill, didn't allow anyone to go in. And everyone (that is, Sean, Cass, Finn and Jake) were refused their pay for the week. What a banger. And Sean also got fired entirely! It would end at that but Daniel like a stupid fucking cunt also used his powers to knock Big Joe out, though he failed and Sean got hit in the face. And it happened right in front of everyone too. Three fucking people witnessed an ashtray just jolting itself at the back of Big Joe's head, good thing Big Joe didn't see it, and so Sean and Daniel had to come clear about Daniel's powers.

Everyone believed what they saw and had a different reaction. Cassidy was scared but amazed. Finn wondered if Sean had it in him too. Jake had some dumb idea about it being given to Daniel for a reason or some other cosmic bullshit. Sean made everyone promise to keep it a secret though. Jake left, his beliefs clearly shaken. He was a religious nut in the past and was probably rethinking his entire existence. The rest of them decided to go back to the camp too, but Finn stopped them. He had an idea. He proposed that they should use Daniel to get the money they deserve, or even some more. Cass was strictly against such an idea. They began arguing. Finn preached that with all that money they could go anywhere, and that they wouldn't have to fear anything because Daniel's got the power. Sean partly agreed with Finn. Imagining that they could get to Puerto Lobos much earlier than Sean anticipated was appealing. But Cassidy said that bringing a kid to a dangerous place full of guns is retarded, she also was against ripping Merill off since it could endanger everyone's life in the group. Sean definitely agreed he didn't want to put Daniel in harm's way even for a quick buck. Besides it was immoral. Finn seemed to drop the idea and that was that.

When Sean and Daniel were left alone, Sean glared at his little brother.

"I know I shouldn't have gone in there. Don't yell!"

"Now three more people know about your power!"

"So what? It's my power, not yours."

Sean felt that Daniel could really use an ass whooping.

"You don't understand. What if anyone gets scared and calls the cops?"

"I'm not scared of the cops. I can handle them."

Since when did Daniel become such a piece of shit? What did Sean do wrong?

"At least this will all be behind us once we reach Puerto Lobos."

"Who _cares _about Puerto Lobos..." said Daniel snarkily.

That was the last straw. Sean left without saying another word. This was frustrating beyond belief and nothing could be fixed. He lost his job... And Daniel was again acting out. They had to leave again, leave all these people and this last ounce of stability behind. And then what? Find another pot farm? Who was to say that things wouldn't go terribly there as well? Sean lost everything once again and on top of that he was steadily losing his brother. He walked but he felt weak and tears pickled his scleras. Ahead he saw Finn who was sitting on a log next to a lantern, drinking beer. He just about passed him by when Finn looked up and saw Sean's face.

"Woah, woah, woah, hold there honey," said Finn and took Sean's wrist. "Whats wrong? What happened?"

"I just-" Sean tried but broke down and a cry escaped his lips. He hid his face.

"Hey, hey, hey now. Sit here with me. Want some beer?"

Sean shook his head no.

"Come on now, don't cry, sweetie. We'll meet again, I'm sure. Just because this is your last day here doesn't mean it's the last time we see each other!"

"It's not-"

Finn patted Sean's back and let him cry. Sean regained his composure.

"I'm sorry man... It's just... I can't handle this fucking shit anymore! Daniel, he's..." Sean hiccuped. "He's turned into such a brat. And he used to be the only light I have... In the dark... I-"

Finn suddenly hugged Sean. "Go on, sug. Let it aaall out."

Sean shivered. Being held by someone felt nice for a change. He gripped Finn's shirt even though he smelled a little foul because he was a hobo stoner living out in the woods.

"I don't know what to do with him. I'm losing him."

"Don't say such a thing. He's just having a little rebellious moment. So he got you fired. With his powers, we can easily get twice as much-"

Sean shook his head. "It's not right. I mustn't put him in danger."

"Daniel is not a kid, Sean. He's been through some tough shit. He's growing up all too early. You have to let him do what he wants. That's the best you can do at this rate. Holding him down will only result in more trouble."

Finn was right. But...

"I don't want him to grow. He's my little enano. Without him I- I'm just a dirty, used up-"

Finn pulled Sean away from him and grabbed his face. "Don't. Say. That. Bullshit." He looked at Sean all serious. "Whatever happened to you, that shit is the past. You're an amazing person. A golden soul. You can't be tainted."

Sean looked into Finn's eyes. He carefully lifted his hand and put it over Finn's on Sean's cheek. "Th-thank you," Sean said.

He felt like he could kiss Finn, but wasn't sure if it would be appropriate.

"So? What are you waiting for, honey?"

And so Sean leaned in. The kiss tasted like beer. And weed. But the whole air of this place tasted like weed, so maybe that wasn't it. The point was, that it was Sean's first proper kiss. If you don't count junior high fiascos.

"Finn I-"

"Yes, honey? I reckon you would go with me to our big heist, right?"

"Finn, I need you to..."

"You're really special, Sean..."

"Finn, I need you to fuck me."

Finn was taken aback. "Huh?"

Sean gripped Finn's arm and shoulder. "I can't hold on much longer. I can't do anything to myself after..." Sean shook his head. "Please have sex with me."

"Hey now, you don't have to beg me. I'm happy to do exactly that. Let's go back to my tent."

Sean followed Finn, trying to walk so that no one in the camp can see his boner.

"Hey Sean, how about that tattoo I promised ya?" called out Cassidy.

"Not now, Cass, Sean needs some advice on train hopping, I'm afraid, since he's leaving us soon."

"Oh," she simply said.

It took everything to not jump Finn immediately after they entered his tent. Finn closed the zipper from the inside. Sean was needy. He embraced Finn and kissed his neck.

"Sweetheart, if we didn't know each other for a while, I'd think you were going too fast."

"Finn..."

"Damn it Sean. How do you manage to be so hot? Fuck."

Sean shivered from praise. He was kind of like a dog in heat. Or a wolf in heat.

"I want you," said Sean.

"I want you too, Sean. You're a hot piece of ass."

Finn laid Sean on his sleeping back. Sean gulped in anticipation. He wanted to kiss Fibn, but he was occupied with something else. He got a condom out of a huge pack of condoms in his tent and some bottle. He smiled suggestively at Sean, but for a moment broke character. 

"You're okay, sweetheart? Can I continue?" 

"Y-yeah, just... No matter what, don't touch my dick."

Finn wasn't weirded out by this. He went back to acting sexy. 

"Now, naughty boy. Spread your legs for me."

Sean obeyed. Finn pulled down Sean's pants and briefs. He didn't seem to mind any unpleasant smells because it was his natural habitat.

"First I'm going to get you ready, honey."

Finn poured the liquid from a bottle which was lube onto Sean's crack, then he put a condom on his fingers and started poking Sean's asshole.

"Oooh, you're so tight my dear. I love it."

Sean couldn't believe it. He was sure he'd be loose and everything... Finn put first one finger, then two. He worked them spreading Sean's ass.

"Please kiss me Finn," begged Sean.

"Yeah." Finn leaned down, continuing his finder movement and kissed Sean's lips. They made out. Sean thought he was clumsy at this but Finn thought Sean was doing amazing. Finn fit a third finger in and Sean didn't even notice. They kissed like that for a while and when Finn pulled away and pulled out his fingers it turned out he used _f__our_!

"Now you're ready. Though it still might be uncomfortable, but I'll be gentle."

"I don't care. Fuck me like you wanna."

Finn got very hot because of Swan's words. He put on the condom and coated himself with additional lube. He couldn't wait to penetrate that ass.

"Here I go Sean," warned Finn.

Sean braced himself and then Finn entered. Ok so Finn was _big_. His penis definitely filled Sean to the brink, but it didn't hurt. It felt quite literally fulfilling. Finn began to move and Sean wanted to moan but he needed to keep his voice down. He held onto the sleeping back below him with his hands. At first sometimes when Finn re entered Sean's asshole it felt uncomfortable, but Finn found the right pace and right spot and Sean could enjoy it. What he enjoyed most was the attention and his partner being Finn. He associated sex with terrible people that used him or with means to pay for being helped. But he still wanted sex to become something _he_ could enjoy and there wasn't a person more fit than Finn. Sean was convinced that Finn was one of a kind, who could make him feel so loved and cared for, and that others could not compare.

Finn went faster and leaned forward and whispered in Sean's ear sweet nothings. Sean gripped Finn's jacket and made tiny noises. Sean's penis was rubbing against Finn's front which was perfect because it didn't have to be touched.

"I'm almost there Sean," said Finn. "God you're perfect."

Sean searched Finn's lips and kissed him with a tongue. Then Finn sighed into the kiss and Sean thought that he came, but Finn just kept going. Eventually he slowed down and stopped.

"Phew," said Finn and sat back, admiring Sean in front of him. "Honey, do you want me to suck you off?"

"No, no way," Sean blocked the memory of his first blow job. "I thought... Is there a way for me to cum without my penis?"

Finn smiled wolfishly. "Sure is."

He pulled out of Sean and took off his condom with cum then put it back on his finders and put them in Sean. He looked like he was searching for something.

"H-huh?" said Sean.

"Hold on sweety. Right-"

He poked at something inside Sean that made Sean arch his back. What the fuck? That felt so good!

"-there." Finn began massaging and poking and prodding that spot and Sean could barely hold his voice. It felt so different from touching his dick but so much better also.

"Cumming from your ass might take a while honey but it will be so worth it-"

Sean made a broken "ah" noise and spilled all over himself. He felt the pulsation from his ass spread into his entire body and accumulating in his dick.

"Oh brother. You're a natural," said Finn. "You're so fucking cute, darling."

Sean had spots dancing in his vision that reminded him of stars. Finn laid with him and they spooned.

"You alright?" Finn asked.

By that point Sean was off his post coital high. "Yeah. This was amazing."

"You bet. This player knows a thing ot two," bragged Finmn.

Sean felt a little bad. Finn was doing casual sex with Hannah and maybe this whole happening he also treated as such? Maybe it was for the best though...

"Hey, Sean? You know. This meant a lot to me. I had my eyes on you ever since... Fuck, ever since that Beaverton, or Beaverden town, whatever. You really mean something to me."

"I feel the same," said Sean. He was so happy he could piss his pants! Which he didn't have on yet.

"You know. I want you and Daniel to stay with us, actually."

"Really? You'd be cool with that?"

"Only if you are. But we have to do something about Merill. With Daniel's power we can get our happy ending we all deserve."

Sean was too happy out of his mind to doubt Finn at this point. "I'm in."


	7. chapter 7 - the whole thing i think is sick

Sean came up to Daniel who was sitting by the campfire. "Hey, can I talk to you for a sec?"

They walked away from the circle of people drinking.

"Sean, I'm sorry about earlier," said Daniel, looking at his feet. "I-"

"It's okay, enano. I'm sorry too. I'm... Better, now. Listen. Finn... He told me more about that safe. He said it'd be easy peazy. I think we could use that cash, it would save our asses for our trip. Who knows, maybe Finn could come along..."

"So, do you wanna do it or what?"

"It's up to you."

"Me? Of course I wanna do it! Yes! We can eat anything, stay in hotels, poop indoors...!"

"Yes, but remember Daniel," said Sean seriously. "Don't do _anything_ unless I say so. If something happens, run away. Are we clear?"

"Nothing's gonna happen, Seam..."

"I said are we clear?"

"Yes Sean. Jeez. I'll run."

"Great. That's what I wanna hear. I love you, brother."

"Me too," saix Daniel.

They met up with Finn in the woods who gave them flashlights. Finn winked at Sean as soon as he saw him. "We cool?"

"Yeah. Daniel's excited."

"That's my little man! Come on, Big Joe's place is right this way."

Sean felt goosebumps in Finn's presence. He really was having feelings. Daniel clinged to Finn. Sean was actually happy to see the two people he loved most get along. He imagined how they could be kind of like a family of sorts. Wolf Brothers joined by a half wolf, half hound... Sure Finn didn't want to go to Mexico yet, but who knows. If he meant what he said in the tent... Maybe he'd change his mind. He always said he wanted to live somewhere peacefully. Maybe he'd like the idea of Puerto Lobos. Sean was thinking too much. He knew he better not project any of his ideas onto Finn. Finn is a free spirit and things could go anywhere. But that was a part of what's so great about him.

They got to Big Joe's and Daniel broke the chain on the gate, as per Sean's instruction. They were almost spotted but Daniel broke the lights just in time. They checked all the cars but the doors were locked. Sean had an idea. His father taught him how to hot wire a car, so all they needed is to open one of the trucks. Daniel offered his powers, but Sean wanted to try doing it quietly first. He also suggested they mess other cars so no one can follow them just in case. Finn was very impressed. Sean managed to find a screwdriver. He slashed one carvs tires, but on the other the tires were too strong to break, so Daniel opened the hood with the power and Sean messed up the insides. Sean used the screwdriver to get into the other truck from the back. He hotwired it and they drove off quietly to Merill's place.

"Jesus, you both are fuckin' ninjas! I knew I was right about you. We can do anything!" said Finn in the car.

Even though this whole ordeal wasn't the right thing to do, Sean liked the way it made him feel, risky. He didn't want to let Finn down. And Daniel was enjoying himself. That's what mattered. Sean was doing it for these two.

The car drove up to the car. "Ready to do this?" asked Finn.

"Ready," said Sean.

"Little man?"

"Yes! I'm not scared!"

Finn drove up and the car stopped. "I'm glad you're with me, Sean. To the end and shit, right?"

"To the end and shit, man." Sean knew what Finn refereed to. Daniel thought it was just about the heist. But Finn put his hand on Sean's thigh while Daniel didn't see. It reassured Sean and made him feel stronger.

They got to the house where Merrill's safe was. There were cameras, Sean instructed Daniel to break them from afar. Sean peeked into the window of room with the safe and saw that the door was blocked by a bar, which he asked Daniel to lift. Daniel broke another camera and they entered the house through the front door thanks to the keys Finn had with him. They sneaked into the room with the safe quietly.

Daniel bust open the safe and money came falling out. Daniel coughed. "You okay?" asked him Sean. That was weird. Finn was busy getting exhilarated by all this money.  
"Good job, Daniel! Man, I've never touched this much cash in my life!"

Sean noticed that there wasn't just money inside. There was also a gun. He reached for it instinctively, but stopped. This was too much. They only needed to gather the cash and get out.

"Guys, let's-"

Then suddenly the lights went on and from another door came out Merrill. "You have to be shitting me!" he bellowed and raised a shotgun at them.

Everyone raised their hands in the air and Sean tried to cover Daniel with his body.

"You losers are actually trying to rip me off?! Try not be so fucking loud!"

"Merill, uh, B-Boss, I know this looks bad..." tried to placate Finn.

"Stop. I don't want to hear any more of your shit." Merril reprimanded them. He flipped at Finn and then at Sean, calling Sean a thief and a "brother of the year". Sean knew he was right. This was a dumb idea. Finn's idea...

"I can't just let this slide..." said Merrill in a threatening way. "On your knees! Hands on your head."

Sean felt like he should've taken that gun. Whatever Merrill was going to do, would not be good. "Don't do this, sir... Come on, we could talk..."

"I'm serious. On your knees. Now!"

"Do what he says..." Sean said to Daniel shakily. "Don't worry..." Daniel listened and followed his brother's movements and got on the knees.

But Finn didn't listen. "Daniel... C'mon," Finn nudged him.

Merrill came up and hit Finn with his shotgun. Finn fell on the floor in pain. "Can't let you play me anymore," said Mereill, his shotgun awfully close to Finn's face.

Daniel looked at Sean. "Don't move," Sean whispered.

"M-Merill, just listen to me... I know I got greedy, I'm sorry, I'll make it up...!"

"I know," said Merrill. "You will."

Merill got a phone out of his pocket. He still pointed the shotgun at Finn. Sean stared at the open safe and the gun in there. Maybe it was his chance.

"Joseph? These fuckers broke in and tried to rip me off," said Merill into the phone. "I'm assuming they stole your truck."

Sean thought that maybe Daniel could bring the gun to him with his power. But what if merrill shot Finn?!

"Well get in here, damn it! What do you mean it doesn't work?!" Merill turned to Sean. "What did you do with his cars?!"

"We-"

"Merrill, let these kids go, please" pleaded Finn.

"N-no, I'm not leaving you behind, Finn!" whimpered loudly Daniel.

"Shut up!" barked Merill and hit Daniel with shotgun's butt in his head.

"Daniel!" screamed Sean and jumped to his side. Daniel was knocked out. "You!!!"

"Don't fucking move! Now the goddamn kid is knocked out, fucking great," he spoke into the phone, "just change the tires and get your ass in here!" He put the phone back in his pocket and pointed the shotgun at Sean, his foot on Finn's head. "Now what did I say about yelling or moving?"

"You, you knocked out my nine year old brother!..."

"You think I wanted that? You kids need to learn a lesson. You rip me off, and I have to pay. I have a family too, you know."

Sean shook Daniel, but he was out cold. He was still breathing and had a pulse. Sean realized he was crying. He looked at Finn who looked back at him. Finn mouthed "I'm sorry" inaudibly.

"You should be glad he's out. He's too young to see what's about to happen."

Sean looked up at Merrill's frowning face. Was he going to kill them? But why wait for Big Joe?

The door opened eventually and Big Joe, packed with guns, walked right in. "Fuckers ruined my goddamn shit!" he growled lowly. "Is the kid dead?"

"Unconscious. Tie him up."

Big Joe came up to the brothers.

"Don't touch him! Get away" but the man didn't listen and kicked Sean in the face. Sean fell over and Big Joe picked Daniel up. "Daniel! Don't hurt him!"

"Relax, big brother," said Merrill. "It's you who's about to get hurt."

Finn spoke up hoarsely. "Take me man. Let them go. They don't deserve it, I was the one who came up with this."

"This isn't up to an arrangement."

Big Joe put Daniel on a couch after tying his thumps with zip ties.

"Now, boss?"

"Yeah-yeah," Merrill kicked Finn away and he fell next to Sean. "Take your pants off, fuckers."

Sean got repulsed. His worst fear came true. He cried harder, "no, no, no..."

"Please Merrill!" Finn abruptly sat up despite the pain and folded his hands and kneeled before the two men. "Do want you want with me, but don't touch Sean, I beg of you!"

Merrill poked the shotgun's barrel into Finn's face. "If you say shit like that one more time I'll blow your brains out."

Finn backed away and Sean took his hand. "It's okay..." Sean said.

They both obeyed and started taking their pants off.

"Don't get the wrong idea boys. I'm a family man. I don't want to go anywhere near your smelly STD ridden hippy asses. But Big Joe? Big Joe doesn't care."

Merrill stepped away and sat on an armchair, shotgun pointed their way. "Don't even think about running. The gun is still in my hands, said Merrill." Big Joe in turn stepped in he took a good look at both Sean and Finn who were naked from waist down. "Hands behind your heads." They obeyed. "Open wide." Sean obeyed, Finn looked at Sean and also opened his mouth. "If you bite, you'll regret it."

Tears streamed down Sean's cheeks. He glances at his brother who was there on the couch facing its back. He hoped he wouldn't wake to see it. Even though he could technically save them.

Big Joe pulled out his stinky cock which looked quite massive and stroked it harshly to get it to slicken. Sean's jaw hurt already from even thinking of taking something like that. Finn kept looking at Sean. In his eyes gathered tears as well.

Big Joe finally made up his mind and shoved his dick into Sean's mouth. It was a foul terrible dick. It went too deep and Sean had a gag reflex and made gross noises as he took it. Tears and spit and snot slipped out of his mouth, nose and eyes. Big Joe moved it in and out, harsh and unkind. Sean tried to be open as wide as possible so that his teeth don't graze it and he doesn't get hurt. This situation was much like an amalgam of Sean's unfortunate past sex experiences. He was sucking a dick, the guy looked very much like that gas station owner and on top of everything they were being watched.

Then BJ pulled it out suddenly and shoved it down Finn's throat. Sean coughed and couldn't look at Finn, who made terrible sounds as well. But Finn's torture lasted less because BJ pulled out and Finn vomited all over the floor. "That's what you get for running my cars!" BJ slapped his cock across Sean's cheek and Sean thought it was a sign to take it again and he wrapped his lips around his head and moved forward. "Haha, look at it, Merrill, the spic is a fucking cockslut! It's like he likes it and eager for more!"

Sean whined. It wasn't like that... With peripheral vision he saw Finn looking at Sean from underneath his bangs. No Finn, it's not like that!

"Ugh, get it over with before I vomit too. You'll clean this mess up."

"Sure thing, Boss..." BJ pulled his cock out of Sean's mouth and it came out with a pop. "I want to try his ass first." Sean looked fearful. BJ pulled him up by the hair and threw him over the table so that he was laying on it with his stomach, his ass up in the air.

"Hey..." BJ said, "it looks like you've been fucked recently actually." BJ looked back at Finn. "Did you do that?" Finn just sat there in front of the pool of his vomit, looking miserable. "That would explain a lot, faggots."

Sean couldn't see neither Merrill nor BJ nor Finn. He could only see Daniel knocked out on the couch and he begged whatever deity there was to for him to not wake up.  
BJ didn't ready Sean's ass like Finn did. He just poked a few times at it and forced himself in raw. The saliva left on his dick helped a bit, but it still hurt very much and reminded a lot of what happened in the gas station. Sean gasped out with every pound. "Mmm, that's pretty fucking loose if you ask me."

"Spare me the details."

"Boss, you've gotta try this kid's mouth. It's something else."

"Are you hearing yourself Joseph? 'This kid's mouth'. He's not even eighteen."

"I bet you he sucks better than your ex wife did!"

"Please. Anyone sucks better than my ex-wife."

BJ laughed. Sean wondered when he was going to cum. He seemed to last forever. Longer than anyone who had laid their hands on Sean before.

"It's too loose. I need some other hole," said BJ and pulled out and pushed Sean off the table. He crashed down because he couldn't feel his legs. "Get over here," Big Joe said and grabbed Finn by the dreads.

"Ow! Fuck!"

"You've always had a loooud mouth. Now let's see how you scream."

"You f-fucker."

Big Joe threw Finn on the table in the same manner - ass hoisted up. Sean reached out and grasped Finns's hand. He held it back tightly.

"Aaw, how cute. Stupid fags. If you wanna you can put it in his mouth, I don't mind."  
Sean glared at Big Joe. "Oo, looks pretty tight. Too bad you reek worse than him."

Sean looked at Finn. "Be strong," he said. Finn nodded. Then BJ plummed Finn and Finn screamed.

"Ooof, that's what I like."

Sean nearly wailed. He could do nothing but watch how another man fucks his probably-boyfriend in the ass. Finn wasn't taking it so well. He gripped Sean's hand so hard he broke the skin. With every pound, out of Finn's mouth came out a stilted cry. Sean was by Finn's side, but kept glancing at the couch where his little brother slept, worried he might wake. He wished Finn would keep his voice down.

Eventually Big Joe came with a loud grunt. He did it inside Finn. When he pulled out his cock, sperm mixed with blood and feces oozed out. Sean felt sick. Finn looked broken. Sean couldn't bear looking at him. He probably looked the same as Sean when he was first raped.

Big Joe zipped himself up and got out a pack of cigs. He lit one for himself and huffed it in. Sean realized he'd like to smoke too. Big Joe noticed his line of sight. "You want it?" Sean winced but nodded. Big Joe smoked a little more, then came up to Sean. He reached over and burned Sean's clavicle with it. Sean yelped and Big Joe laughed.

"You done there?" asked Merrill.

"Pretty much," Joe replied and also burned Finn's back with it, but Finn only hissed, because the pain in his ass was still stronger than this.

"Go take a rag and wipe this vomit now," Merrill told to big Joe. "And you two? Put your pants back on."

Big Joe left the room and quickly enough returned with a rag. Sean found his pair of pants and underwear. His underwear was still crusty with jizz from the time when Sean got off to the thoughts of Finn. At least there was no cum in his ass... Finn wasn't so lucky. He was shivering badly. Sean brought him his garments and helped him dress. Finn's eyes were cast down in shame, he wouldn't look at Sean. Sean tried to cup the side of Finn's face to comfort him, but Merrill noticed them.

"Done? Now against the wall."

They did as instructed and Merrill stood up and pointed a gun at them.

"Didn't you have enough? Let us go!" pleaded Sean.

"Oh no. That was Big Joe's revenge. I'm going to take payback a different way."

Sean felt week in his knees. When would this end? Big Joe went out the room to probably wash the rag.

Merrill continued. "Since you seem to care greatly about your brother, you already got your lesson. _Don't mess with people's business._ And don't involve those who you're supposed to care for. Now Finn," he pulled Finn away from the wall and put him in the middle of the room. "you I can't forgive. You fucked up too hard in my eyes. You tricked these kids into following your dumb little plan. You've been tricking _me_ this entire time, when I'd been nothing but hospitable! In my eyes there's no other outcome for you." He pointed the shotgun at him.

"No!" shrieked Sean.

"Let that be another lesson to you Sean," said Merrill and cocked the gun.

"Hey, sweetie," said Finn tearfully, looking Sean in the eyes, "I love you."

Merrill shot him in the torso. Finn fell back, his hand going up to clench his wound, but by the time he fell, he was dead.

Sean wailed out, his hands covering his mouth. He sobbed heavily. Merrill stood there, not facing Sean and looking down at Finn's dead body. Suddenly something dawned at Sean. He moved without thinking. He ran up to the safe where there was still a gun. He grabbed it and pointed at merril, who was turning around, but before he could, Sean shot him. Merril screamed and fell down. Sean shot once again. And another time. He shot out the entire load into this man's body.

"What the-" he heard behind him and turned around. It was Big Joe who returned to continue cleaning up vomit. He looked at Sean and Sean looked at him and then he reached for the rifle that hanged on his back, Sean tried shooting him but he was all out of bullets. And yet before Big Joe could even raise his gun, a gust of wind knocked it out of his hands. "How did-" Big Joe said and looked to his right. Sean looked to his left and there he saw Daniel on the couch, who broke his binds and had his arm raised towards Joe. He constricted Joe by choking him with telekinetic powers.

"What happened Sean?" asked Daniel and his eyes shifted to his big brother. He saw two corpses, one of which was Finn's. Daniel's eyes widened. "Finn?!"

Suddenly Big Joe was slammed down on the floor and powerful energy gathered around Daniel, making everything around him float up.

"D-Daniel... Don't look..." begged Sean.

"What did you do?!!!" roared Daniel and his powers shoved Sean, he fell on his knees but crawled forward to hold Finn.

"Nothing, enano! They, they killed him! They shot him! We have to escape-"

But Daniel pushed Sean again, this time harder. "It's your fault!!! You hated Finn!"

"N-no," Sean choked on tears, "I-I loved-"   
Daniel slammed Sean into the wall. "You fuck everything up!"

Every object in the room gathered around Daniel. It was like he pulled on a spring, before letting it all go in one explosion that sent everything flying everywhere.

Something collided with Sean's face and he felt a horrible mind numbing pain in his left eye. And after it, everything turned black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very short chapter but alas! i'm sorry sean in finn... initially i wanted meryl to also rape them but i thought it be out of character and you gotta have varietyy!!! not everyone has to be a horrible rapist you know  
i also watched episode 5 and maaan the endings suuucked, just my opinion though! please leave comments, who else do you think is gonna mess with sean? i have a few things in mind but your comments might change everything 'cause you know initially charles eriksen/sean wasnt a part of this but after seeing a comment i decided to find a way to add it!


	8. chapter 8 - do someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry Christmas!!!

Daniel.

Every time Sean woke up that's the first thing he thought of. Daniel. What happened to Daniel. Where Daniel is. Is Daniel okay. Does Daniel hate him. Sean was sure he does. Otherwise he wouldn't have done what he did. Wouldn't rid Sean of his eye. Sean got stuck in a hospital somewhere on the Northern part of California. While Daniel... He was not found. Even though Sean has been hospitalized for weeks and even after he woke up from coma. It's been well over a month and Daniel just vanished.

Well... Sean did tell him to run without thinking should something happen. Sean jinxed it. Something horrible happened. And it was all his fault.

He didn't want to blame Finn. Not after... It was hard to think about Finn. They showed him the picture of his body when they interrogated Sean. Sean broke down and became hysterical. He wouldn't tell the deputies a thing. So they came to their own conclusions.

One mess of a room, one busted safe, three dead bodies, one eyeless boy and three firearms. They concluded that Sean and Finn infiltrated their boss's headquarters to rob his safe. They found no tool that could've been used to open it, that was the anomaly number one. They concluded that along with Sean and Finn there was a third person, who carried the tool away and escaped. They interrogated the entire stoner camp but all of them had alibis. Which left out the only other person they knew Sean was with. His little brother. They looked for Daniel but there was no trace left. They pressed Sean on and on, but he was stubborn. Not that he would know where Daniel would head to. They checked Claire and Stephen again, but of course Daniel's wouldn't be there, that was miles away. Claire and Stephen sent Sean a letter. Turned out Stephen had a surgery on his leg and couldn't walk. Served him right. Sean was glad they couldn't visit him, even though he sort of missed Claire. His friends weren't allowed to visit him, probably held back by the feds. Only one person besides doctors and nurses came to Sean's room every day. It was FBI's special agent Maria Flores. She asked all the same questions over and over.

Jonathan Merrill was shot from a pistol that had Sean's prints all over it. But he wouldn't confess anything. Finnegan McNamara was shot from a shotgun which was clearly wielded by Merrill. There were no questions there, however Finn's autopsy also revealed that he was anally raped. The semen found in him belonged to Joseph Costello, aka Big Joe. Joseph himself died in weird circumstances - he had a hemorrhagic stroke induced by head injury. Sean was diagnosed with chlamydia which was found in Big Joe's semen, so there was a speculation that Sean was raped by him too. Sean wouldn't confirm it. For the longest time he refused to speak at all. He had no vital brain injuries so the doctors concluded that the issue was psychological. But the police didn't care - they were eager to push all the blame on Sean to get it over with, even though they couldn't explain how Sean lost his eye and what caused the room to become such a mess. They recreated the following crime scene: Sean, Finn and Daniel stole a truck from Big Joe's property and drove it to the illegal farm where they all worked off the books. They broke into the premises with a tool which they used to open the safe. After they did, Daniel carried the tool away while Sean and Finn pocketed the money. Jonathan Merrill spotted them and threatened them with the gun. He called Joseph and Joseph raped Finnegan and possibly Sean as well. After that Merrill shot Finn. Sean stole the pistol which belonged to Merrill and shot him. Sean and Big Joe got into a fight and trashed the room. Big Joe managed to pierce Sean's eye with a piece of glass, Sean pushed Joe and Joe hit his head on the floor so hard to the point of the floor denting under the blow. Joseph had a stroke and died, Sean collapsed due to his pain and fell unconscious. However this theory had its own anomalies. Firstly, how did Sean manage to overpower Joe, who was twice as large as him? If the rape theory was correct, why didn't Sean fight back earlier? Why didn't Joe shoot Sean with the rifle he had? If Sean killed Merrruly AND Joe, why didn't he shoot them both as opposed to just one of them? And where did Daniel go?

Sean had no interest of disproving their theories. The blame would be shifted on him regardless. All he cared about was Daniel and his safety. Even despite how Daniel treated Sean, he was still his brother. Even though Sean could no longer draw like he used to because of his depth perception... It wasn't Daniel's fault.

Sean was sick of the hospital, the food, tge robes. He was cleaner than back in the camp, but it all felt so artificial, the smells, the routine. The only person who was nice to him in this place and who didn't resent him like a cop killer was Joye, his nurse. He was cool with him and brought him cookies because Sean was eating badly and getting more scrawny than when he was homeless. But Sean couldn't trust Joey completely. His trust issues have gotten worse than before, especially now when the police had him in their grip. Sean was annoyed specifically by agent Florence. She never gave answers, only had more questions. She wanted his story to make sense. She didn't know it _can't_ make sense. His story was like a badly written fanfiction.

"Let's go over this once again, Sean," she said during one of their meetings. "What happened in that farm in Humboldt?" Sean remained silent. "Not asking about what happened to you. What happened _there_? I mean, the place looked like a tornado wiped it out. I don't believe the version that claims you went berserk while fighting Joseph. So _what_ happened?"

"I told you already, many times," said Sean. "I passed out. I don't remember. I don't know who killed whom."

"So you're saying you didn't see anything happen to Finnigan?"

Sean bit his lip.

"Don't lie, Sean. You were already caught lying twice. When you said that Daniel didn't come with you and when you claimed that it was your initiative."

"It _was_ mine."

"It wasn't, according to the testimony of one of your friends. She alongside you and Daniel was invited into the heist by Finnigan. But she refused. And apparently you didn't."

"Isn't it enough that Finn's gone?!" Sean said and his voice cracked like he was about to cry.

"Sean, I understand it was hard. But all I'm trying to do is unravel the truth. It might affect your charges."

"Whatever. You still want to frame me for murdering all of them. It's a death sentence at this rate."

"Then _don't_ let misconceptions happen. Confess everything like it is, and who knows, maybe you'll even get to come out of jail."

"Yeah. When I'm eighty."

Florence sighed. "Sean, tomorrow you'll be going to Jolena Shore and you'll be arraigned in court. For the murder of a Seattle police officer. And for the murder of two people in Humboldt County. Don't forget the robbery of a gas station and assault of the owner in Washington. There's... not much you can do to get off, but." She leaned in, speaking quietly, "if you testify against those who are already dead... Who knows."

Sean mimicked Florence and leaned in too. "Fuck. You."

"I'll be back tomorrow to take you there," Florence said and left.

Sean was pissed. He stood up and looked out the window. Daniel. Daniel is the only thing that was left and he disappeared. Even if these fuckers find him, Sean will be in jail. Everything fucked up. Because of... Because of...

Sean shut his eye. It was no one's fault, he convinced himself.

Nurse Joey walked in. "How you doing, Sean?" he asked.

"Detective Florence said I'm free to go."

"Yeah right," laughed Joe. "Life is unfair man, I talk to you every day and I can tell you're a good person."

"I'm not," said Sean. I let everybody down. I lost Daniel. I made too many mistakes..."

"This is all bullshit," Joey said. Sean had a flashback about Finn. How Finn also said something along these lines when Sean berated himself. Sean closed his eye, holding back tear. "Let's check your eye," said Joey.

He cleaned it and changed the dressing and described to Sean how to do it by himself in jail. Sean wasn't excited about it.  
"Don't be so negative, Sean. I've got a treat for you. You'll like it," Joe winked.

Sean didn't know what that was all about but he raised his guard just in case. When Joey left Sean got real bored again. It was nice to have someone to talk to but there's was nothing to do in this room. Not even his sketchbook to doodle. Sean laid on his bed and thought about Daniel. But thinking about Daniel made him anxious and worried and sad and angry. So Sean thought about Finn instead. Finn was the only person who made him feel happy in a long time... Despite everything that's happened. He thought back to the words Finn said to him... How loved he made him feel. Their first kiss. Their first sex. Now Sean was putting it up on a pedestal more than anything, he convinced himself it was the best sex he ever had or would ever have. The memory turned into something out of a dignified romance novel. He felt himself harden. He imagined that Finn was here, calling him honey and sweety, caressing him, making love to him. Sean moved back in tact. In real life he was humping the hospital bed. "Finn... Finn." Sean moaned quietly. "I love you, Finn." Sean came, it wasn't a mighty cum but a sordid one.

Sean recalled Finn's last words to him before getting shot. He recalled how his face turned unrecognizable and eyes glazed over after he died. Sean cried again. You'd think he would've been all out of tears at this point, but no. Sean kept losing those he loved and kept getting into hands of those he hated. This kind of life was torture.

Sean was done wallowing in his own depression. He got up and looked down on himself. Under hospital robes he had no underwear, so he stained them with jizz. He noticed his spare robes that Joey left there when he came over. He lifted one and saw something else under it. It was Sean's sketchbook! He'd not seen that old thing for months. So this was the "treat" Joey promised. Sean was grateful to the guy and felt bad for distrusting him.

Sean looked through his old drawings. He used to always think he sucked, but he actually didn't suck! Not in comparison to how he was drawing now. Sean looked at his last notes before everything went to shit. Oh how oblivious he was at the time. On one page he noticed something unusual, however. It was in blue chicken writing. It was a message from Jacob! You know, the religious guy who also saw Daniel's powers on the day when Sean got fired! He mentioned something about "giving the Superwolf comic back" to Sean. Except no such thing exists! Except maybe a 2005 collaborative studio album by Bonnie 'Prince' Billy and Matt Sweeney, but Sean owns no such thing. That means Jake is referring to Daniel and Daniel is with him. Sean looked for the page where he took notes about everyone from the camp. He found the page with Jacob drawn there crudely because Jacob was always so invisible that he was a misfit even among misfits. Conveniently Sean not only did note the state which Jacob was from, but the commune. Heaven Point, Nevada. What a telling name! That must be where Daniel is. Or was. It was a lead either way. Sean has got to find a way to escape. Tonight.

It was nighttime. Joey walked into Sean's ward after getting called with the remote. Sean heard that the guard left for a smoke break. "Heeey, there's my second favorite patient!" said Joey amicably. Sean was staring out the window. "Ha! Goteem," said Joey. Sean turned around, but he didn't look amused. Well Joey was used to it, kid's seen some shit. He still always joked around lightheartedly to lift his patients' spirits. "Sean, you look stressed. You okay?"

"No, Joey. I'm really, really stressed..."

"Oh, Sean. I know it sucks that you're leaving tomorrow... But it will all work out in the end. And they will find your brother."

Joey looked up and noticed that Sean has started crying. He'd never seen Sean like that! Sean was a tough cookie since day one. Joe came up to him to comfort him.   
"Come on now..."

"You don't get it, Joey... I'll never see my brother again and... I might spend the rest of my life in jail," wailed Sean.

"Shh, shh," coed Joey. He wasn't sure what to do because nurses usually didn't have to handle patients's emotional breakdowns.

"Joey, you're the only one I trust. can you please... Can you pleas just hold me?" Sean asked.

Joe was taken aback slightly, but nodded nevertheless. Sean walked to his bed and Joey followed. Sean laid there and so did Joey. The man knew he'd get in trouble for this if anyone ever knew but... But Sean was a great kid. He didn't deserve all the shit he got.

Joey embraced Sean on the bed and Sean leaned into him. Joe decided to wait until Sean gets calm and falls asleep. But Sean didn't stop sniffling.

"You don't know how much I missed this..." said Sean. Sean could only think of Finn in that moment.

Joe decided that this was acceptable because Sean would be going away and that he needs human touch now. "Go on, sleep, Sean."

Sean breathed in Joey's smell. He smelled like medicine. Now for the next part...

Sean's hands crept up on Joey's chest. He held onto his scrub shirt so that Joey wouldn't leave. "Joey. I... I feel really shitty. I think about my boyfriend every day... But he's gone. Forever. I don't have anyone anymore. Not even my brother... Joey, I need something from you."

Joey frowned. Sean wasn't going to ask him to let him leave, was he?

"Could we please have sex Joey?"

Joey nearly jumped out of the bed, but because Sean held him, he couldn't.

"Woah, what are you saying, Sean!"

"I just! I don't think I'll ever get to have it anymore. Not willingly. I'll probably become someone's cock sleeve in jail. I just need one last consensual time."

Joey was hesitant. "I don't know Sean..."

"Please! You don't even have to do anything. I'll just ride you and we'll be done. I want to feel someone, Joey. You're the only one I can trust."

Joey didn't really want this. He had a girlfriend and he was straight. But Sean was so miserable. Joey felt sorry and wanted to do something for him. Even though it felt uncomfortable.

"Sean... It's not exactly ethical to have sex with patients, and you're a minor."

"I won't tell anyone. Why would I?"

Joey sighed. "I'm gonna have to go get condoms though. There's a condom dispenser on this floor..."

Sean held on Joey harder. "You'll just leave the room and won't come back. Please don't do this to me, Joe. It's humiliating enough to be asking you of such a thing in the first place..."

Joey still stood up. "Don't worry Sean. I won't leave you hanging."

Sean still laid on the bed. His lips were parted and he looked flush. His hospital robe slid off a bit, exposing his shoulder. Joey gulped. Up until now he didn't think of Sean in any indecent way. But suddenly he was tempted.

Joey walked out of the room. The guard still wasn't back, the fucking slacker. Joey quickly went to the condom dispenser that they had to promote anti STD. For a seconds Joey thought that he can still go back to his night shift and pretend none of this ever happened.

Then it hit him. He left the room unattended! So what if Sean ran away? Joey went back quickly and barged into the room. But there he was, Sean still laid on the bed, looking at Joey with bedroom eye.

"Thank you," said Sean breathlessly.   
Joey calmed down. So Sean really did mean it. He's a poor touch deprived teen boy. Letting Sean have his dick is the least Joey can do.

Joe laid on the bed again. Sean sat up and snatched the condom from Joe's hand. "Thank you, thank you so much."

Sean started taking Joe's pants off. He seemed eager, and Joe decided to let it happen. He was kind of hard because Sean managed to be sexy even for someone as straight as Joey.

Sean freed Joey's black cock. It was quite big. Sean stroked at it, looking at Joe's face, but the man wouldn't look at him. Very well, thought Sean and licked the tip of Joey's penis.

Joey sucked in a breath. It looked like he was trying to not enjoy it, but failed. Sean wanted exactly that. He wanted Joe to like this.

Sean put on the condom which stretched very much due to Joe's size. Sean wasn't going to compare it to other cocks he had to take, but it sure was exotic.

Even though Sean hadn't had sex in a while, he made sure to stretch himself before he even called Joey. That's why he was able to slide right on Joey.

It still stinged and wasn't the most pleasurable thing due to the lack of normal lubricant, but Sean still rode the dick eagerly. He intently observed Joey's facial expressions which varied but all had something in common - they all indicated that he felt good. Sean moaned a little and that seemed to rile up Joey more.

Sean slowed down. He started lifting his butt, then crashing it back on Joey. Though in this position Sean was in control, he could not find his prostate for some reason. Finn was the only one who could.

Sean bit back his tears. He wasn't cheating on Finn. This was all for the greater good, if Heaven existed and Finn was there, Finn wouldn't be mad. Sean started making circling motions with his butt, hoping Joey would come soon. In doing that Sean slowed down. Even though it kind of hurt, he was getting used to the feeling of being filled with a cock. Maybe his ass was made for it. That's why everyone always wanted to rape Sean. He was made for dick.

The thoughts helped Sean get aroused. But then Sean felt hands grasp his ass cheeks. Sean opened his shut eyes and saw that Joey was guiding him and making him go faster. Sean started to make moaning noises again and Joey grunted. Now Joey was really enjoying this. That was great, that was just according to the plan.

Sean let Joey fuck him hard and watched at his own penis dangling. He wanted to cum so bad. If only Joey could hit that spot—  
And then he did. Just as Sean thought about it, Joey's penis head brushed right against his prostate. Sean's back arched and now he moaned for real. The dull ache in his head went away, now replaced with the feeling of intense pleasure spreading from his ass.

Joey did that movement again and Sean's penis erupted with cum. Joey came right after.

"Oooh," Joey said.

Sean breathed like a lap dog. His body was twitching all over from this powerful orgasm. So much better than when he rutted against things. It made Sean see stars.

Joey pulled out and Sean fell headfirst into the bed. They both caught their breaths.

"That was something, Sean..." said Joey.

"I knew you'd... Like it..." replied Sean.

"Did you plan for this?"

Sean bit his lip.

Joey sat up and pulled off the condom. He tied it and put it back in the torn pack and put it in his pocket to dispose of it properly.  
  
"Well I hope you liked it too. I gotta go change my uniform now before the guard comes back or anyone else..."

"Wait," Sean called out. He was still not off his high so he was kind of woozy. "You can't just leave."

Joey sighed. "I have to, Sean. Don't be mad. But I have to go back to my shift."

"B-but... After what we did... Don't you..."

"What?"

Sean looked Joey in the eyes deeply. This has to work, damn it. "I need to get out of here, Joey."

"Oh hell naw..."

"My brother! He's all alone out there! I thought you'd understand..."

"Understand? So did you want to have sex with me to buy yourself a way out here?!" exclaimed Joey.

"It's not like that..." lied Sean

"I could lose my job Sean. My whole life could go to shit because of it!" Joey was about to stand up, but Sean clinged to him.

"I'm sorry, Joey. I'm so so so so sorry. But I didn't just have sex with you to get out. I really do like you. And I really did need this."

Joey relaxed a little. "I'm sorry too Sean. I can't let you out, man."

"I know," said Sean. "Then just lie here with me for one last time."

Joey relaxed even more. He laid fully next to Sean. "I truly feel bad for you Sean. I hate seeing you in this situation. But I hope... What we just did, made you a little bit happier." Joey closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss Sean on the forehead.

Sean's face lost emotion once he saw that Joey is vulnerable enough. From beneath the pillow Sean pulled out a grab bar, which he pried off the bathroom wall before any of this even happened. He swinged it and hit Joey hard in the head. Joey fell forward, prone on the bed. Sean sat up and raised the bar above his head, ready to strike another time if Joey was still conscious. But Joey made no sound and didn't move. Sean got off the bed.

"Sorry, Joey," said Sean. "But the only thing that could make me happy is my brother."

Sean left the handle on the bed and left the room. The guard was still somehow not back. Sean snaked into the staff room next door. It was unlocked luckily. He found his stuff.

His clothes were in a clothing bag with the tag Diaaz and they were washed. He put them on and they smelled nice for once. He also found backpacks that belonged to him and Daniel and all stuff was still in there and not yet taken by police! Very lucky.

Sean escaped hospital through the window and walked on construction bridges around it. He went down and on the parking lot. He could easily hotwire any car like he did previously with Big Joe's car, he just needed to see if any of them were open. He checked every car unnoticed and finally found one. Well he thought, for all the shit he put up with, the universe for once decided to throw lucky coincidental conveniences at him.

He got into the car, hotwired it and drove off. Because his depth perception sucked he was scared of crashing anywhere, but he still managed to drive safely.

Sean planned out his route on the map from his bag and headed to Nevada.

  
He drove all night and all morning and all day. He was extremely tired, but he couldn't stop. These car plates would probably get searched for, so he needed to get the most out of it while he could. His thoughts varied but most were centered around Daniel. He still couldn't believe he might find him! Where would Daniel be? Living with Jacob? That didn't seem likely and not to mention, didn't the police interrogate everyone at the camp? Did Jake hide Daniel or he wasn't interrogated at all? The thoughts kept Sean occupied so he wouldn't fall asleep while driving. He got to the state Nevada and all he had to do was find this Heaven Point community. He was running low on gas though. He would probably have to walk at some point so he'd better get some sleep before then. He stopped the car in the middle of nowhere when it was evening. He got out and took a smoke, he found a pack in the glove compartment. He missed smoking a lot. It reminded him of Lyla. He wondered where she is and how she is.

It felt so crazy to be out of the hospital at last. It's like his life was divided into two sections: this long and boring period of doing same things over and over or waiting for better times to come and the period of abrupt decision making, danger and things happening way too fast. Didn't feel like a real life but there he was.

Sean got back in the car, cleaned his eye because it itched and went to sleep.

He was woken up suddenly by someone knocking on his door and yelling. He got scared they were cops. Sean dreamt about something that made him feel at home, but he forgot what because he woke up so abruptly.

"What the fuck are you doing on our property??!!" asked the person outside the car. "Come on out boy!"

"H-hey, I'm leaving..."

"You didn't hear me?" said the man outside, opened the door and pulled Sean out, "I said get out of the car! What the fuck are you doing on our land?!"

"I-I had to pull over to get some rest..." Sean was threatened because he was still sleepy and couldn't get what the fuck is the problem.

There was another, younger guy with the other. "There's a fucking sign, didn't you see it?" he asked.

"N-no, sir. I was too exhausted. Guess I missed it."

The two white dudes eyed Sean in a weird way. "What happened to your eye?" asked the bigger and older one.

"I got in an accident..." said Sean. He couldn't get what their deal was. The big guy shoved Sean aside and the other held him. "Hey!"

He checked inside the car. "That doesn't look like it's your car. And what's this, drugs?" he pulled out the kit given to Sean by Joey to clean his eye.

"Yeah, for my eye!" explained Sean.

"Did you steal it like you stole this car?"

"I lost my keys..." lied Sean.

"Lost your keys and hotwired your own car? Yeah right! You ain't the first beaner we caught. Take his backpack," he told the other guy.

"I don't have anything," said Sean.

The guy with his backpack confirmed it. "Yeah, he's got jack shit. What's this, a condom?"

"Ooh la-la, why you carrying something like that? Come here to fuck our white girls did you?" the guy came up way too close to Sean. "What do you say, Mike, do we teach him a lesson?"

"I don't know," said the smaller guy. "He's just a kid..."

"Yeah, and he's got the good looks for a spic at least."

Sean was pressed up to the car by the bigger guy. He tried to get away by sliding down, the guy let him, but then held him like that, his groin touching Sean's face.

"What if he, you know, calls somebody..."

"Are you kidding me? He's an outlaw, he wouldn't trust the cops. Besides its _our_ property. We can technically kill him if we want."

Sean scowled. What else was new? He couldn't go two months without someone assaulting him, so it seemed.

"Just get it over with," Sean spat.

"Oooh, someone's got the temper? Aren't you gonna beg for us to let you be?" he said and emphasized with a nudge with his groin.

"Not the first time someone rapes me." Sean blocked out every emotion, only disdain left in his voice. A lightning shone somewhere afar.

"C'mon, Chad, it's gonna rain soon and we'll soak..." said Mike. "I don't wanna hurt him..."

"Who said something about hurting him? Just look at him! Look at this angery face. He's probably waiting for it. Go on, unzip my pants, amigo."

Sean undid the zipper and let out Chad's dick. Chad laughed and looked at his friend. "What the hell he's actually doing it! Ok, suck on it boy!"

Sean's brows were deeply furrowed. He encircled Chad's cock with his fingers and took it in his mouth. He would never forget Big Joe's foul penis, so this was nothing in comparison.

"What the fuuuck, maaan," said Chad. Mike also had a surprised look on his face. "How many cocks did you take? The kid's not bad!"

Mike gulped. "We really should... Stop..."  
Sean lavished Chad's dick with saliva. Yes, this is nothing, Sean thought. None of it will matter at the end of the day. Another lightning shone.

"Okay Mike, you're right about the rain. Open the backseat door."

Mike did just that, his eyes transfixed on Sean's head movements. Chad slid his cock out of Sean's mouth. "Stand up." Sean did. "Go lay on the backseat." Sean did so too. It's simply more convenient to obey, or else they might hurt him. "Go to the opposite door, Mike."

"Why?"

"I'll lend you the mouth. Give me that condom."

Sean laid across the car seat and thought about Finn. Yeah, as long as he thinks that it's Finn... Or rather two Finns...

Chad took off Sean's pants while Mike reluctantly came up to the side where Sean's head was. "Uh," he said. Sean could see upside down how Mike got chubbed through his pants. Meanwhile Chad seemed to put the condom on and ready to take Sean's ass.

"Figures you're not shaved... I thought twinks were supposed to be all smooth. Whatever!" Chad prodded at Sean's ass. "Hey Mike, what are you waiting for? Or do you wanna try sticking it in his socket? Ahahaha."

Mike pulled out his penis and Sean closed his eye. He opened his mouth and craned his neck. This will all be over soon...

"Ready?"

They entered Sean's body at the same time. Taking a dick upside down was an entirely different deal. Sean gagged and felt how the penis's head stretched the skin of his neck. For some reason this Mike guy didn't move right away, unlike that Chad guy who pounded away. Mike was taking his sweet fucking time. Sean couldn't breathe so he touched his neck, right where the penis was. Then Mike started moving. He was breathing all sensually and mumbling something to himself. Chad was the contrary, very eager and fast. Sean zoned out. He imagined he wasn't there. He would get to Heaven Point soon. Then he'd find Daniel. And Daniel, he would smile upon seeing Sean, like he did before that camp experience, and he would look at Sean with those clear shiny eyes, he wouldn't judge Sean for this nor for anything, even though Daniel was ten already, he'd never stop being Sean's enano.

The dicks in Sean's body reached synchronicity soon and were going in and out at the same pace. Chad's dick wasn't hitting Sean's prostate, so he couldn't even enjoy it. He felt violated, but it wasn't the first time, so Sean didn't cry because of it. He cried because it was hard to breathe with a dick down by his glands, and because he couldn't wait to see his Daniel again.

The car was heavily smelling of sex. "Fuck, it's gonna rain soon, let's finish up."

Mike came first. He didn't let it down Sean's throat, instead pulling out and cumming on his face. Then came Chad, who did it in the condom. When he pulled out, Sean immediately sat up and started putting his pants back on. He climbed to the front and sat on driver's place again, the men shut the car's back doors.

"Hey, Speedy Gonzalez," said Chad. "Welcome to America."

"Drive away and forget this ever happened!" told him Mike in a shaky voice.

Sean hotwired it again and drove off fast. He screamed at himself in hoarse broken voice. "FUCK!!!" He realized what had happened. It all crashed on him right when Chad's dick left his anus gaping and throbbing. Sean... Sean let it happen. He didn't even fight back. He let it happen because... Because he wanted it, is that it? He let two complete strangers have their way with him. And why? Why would he do such a thing?

The car slowed. Sean realized it was almost all out of gas. He stopped it. He put his hand on his face, there was something sticky on it. He looked at his hand, now covered with cum. Sean wasn't raped. He let it happen. And he coerced Joey into doing it as well. Why? There's no doubt about it. Because he wanted it. He wanted to enjoy it.


	9. chapter 9 - i do not seek, i find

Sean walked along the ardent highway. He was thirsty, and sweaty and piss brain tired. He swayed from side to side as he walked. It was so hot that it might as well have been Hell. That's where Sean belonged anyway.

He walked for what must've been hours. His legs were killing him and Sean only berated himself for ever hating that cold cabin in the woods where they lived with Daniel. If only Sean had been grateful for what he had... He was tired of Daniel then, but now... He couldn't wait for the moment he sees him. He thought, he'd never let him go anymore. Sean was becoming delirious and obsessed. It was probably from the heat. Probably...

Sean heard the telltale sound of a truck coming. He hoped it would stop, he didn't give a damn who was driving it. It could've been anyone - even that fucker who had him in the ass in Washington. Though, he'd probably drive him to the cops, so scratch that. The truck moved past Sean, but it was slowing! Sean quickened his walking pace. He couldn't physically run. He walked up to the truck and opened the door. Inside was an old looking guy with grey stubble. "You need a lift? It's too damn hot to be walking."

"Yeah, thanks!" said Sean and climed up. He closed the door behind him. In the car's salon there was air conditioning! It felt so good that Sean whined out. The car drove. Sean looked around. The guy had some snacks. Sean was real fuckin' hungry. He wondered if they could arrange something. 

"Jeez, what the hell happened to you?" asked the man.

"Nothing," said Sean. "That's just how I am."

"Alright."

"So..."

But something cut off Sean. It was the radio this guy had. "Hey Anton, you there? Is everything alright?"

Anton picked up the microphone. "Yeah, what's up?"

"GPS tells me you parked in the middle of nowhere, just wanted to know what happened."

"I, uh, I had to make a shit stop. Over."

"Too much information, but 10-4."

"You mean number two."

Shean chuckled quietly.

"You owe me a beer for that. Over and out."

Anton put the mic back. "Don't freak out. I wouldn't have picked you up if I cared about that hitchhiking law."

"I get it. Thanks for that. I don't have anything to pay with, though."

"Nah that's-"

"I mean, no money. I can offer something else though."

Anton glanced at Sean. "Woah there boy. What do you mean?"

"The usual," said Sean and bent down over the guy's legs.

"Wait. Wait, hold on. How old are you?"

Sean rolled his eyes. "I'm eighteen."

"Look, I'm not really into, um, guys."

"What does it matter, it's just head."

"Look, stop it kid."

Sean sat back. He sighed, frustrated. He probably fucked it all up and the guy would drop him off now.

"I can tell you've been through some... Some sick shit, kid." Sean looked at Anton with wide eyes. "You don't have to force yourself to do this as... Payment. Alright?"

Sean looked down on his hands on his thighs.

"But... I'm not _forcing_ myself. I just... I don't mind. I don't care."

"Don't say such things. You've maybe stopped caring after... Whatever it is that happened to you. But it's not okay. So... Don't do it please."

Sean felt guilty suddenly. Like he was just scolded by... By his father.

"Sorry, sir," Sean said.

"Anton. Call me Anton. And hey, I don't think it's your fault, kid. Life is shitty sometimes. Here," Anton handed Sean a wrapped sandwich.

Sean took it and noticed his hand was shaking. "Thanks, Anton," Sean said very quietly. He unwrapped the sandwich and bit into it. It was so delicious. Sean cried softly as he ate it.

"Hey, wake up. This is your stop," said Antom. Sean opened his eyes. He didn't even notice he was snoozing.

"Oh. Th-thank you so much..." said Sean.

"Just be careful out here. These people are kind of weird."

"Really? Okay..."

"10-4, good buddy."

Sean went out the car and watched Anton drive off. He... Didn't expect that it would go this way. Sean didn't know how to feel about this. He didn't want to get his hopes up. Life _is_ shitty. Just because this one guy cut him some slack doesn't mean others will. Sean frowned and looked at the white church building across the road.

Sean crossed the road. There it was, "Haven Point". Sean heard stories from Jacob about it. That it was pretty much a cult. But Daniel, like Sean and their father, didn't believe in this shit. So Sean was content that he wasn't affected. Sean would ask around and maybe find another lead about where Daniel was now.

Outside the church there was a coughing girl and presumably her father. She went in and the man came up to Sean.

"Are you here for the service?"

"No, I'm looking for someone," said Sean.

"Don't be shy, everyone is welcome here," the man said. He spread his arms like some idiot preacher. "In his eyes we are all equal! No matter who you are or where you're from."

Okay.that's a little Racist. Like why would he assume Sean isn't American. 

"You're here to witness our new miracle right?"

"Miracle?"

"Oh you don't know... Then I won't spoil it."

The man walked off. This sounded kind of ominous. Sean walked in. The service has already started. Sean went to the upper deck to not draw attention. He heard the woman's preaching voice. She was sprewing some big words about faith and such things. Sean watched into the crowd but there was no mop of black hair in there, everyone had been painfully white. The woman preaching looked like any other white suburban mom. Sean couldn't see what was so special about her but the crowd was ecstatic. Then Sean heard... She was mentioning something about an "angel". "A child of God". "A miracle". Sean hoped it wasn't what he thought he was. That would be the dumbest twist in the history of twists.

"Please welcome our newest miracle... The Angel Daniel!!!"

Sean could only look at this nonsense. Before his eyes, they led out Daniel, his brother Daniel. In an ironed pristine white shirt, black slacks and the most ridiculous bowl cut ever. Daniel had this vacant, dopey look on his face. Sean couldn't believe it. So this whole time, Daniel...

His little brother used his power to lift this giant cross as the crowd cheered. Sean looked down and saw all these people staring in awe. So many people knew of his powers now. None of them were recording this, surprisingly.

Daniel finished and was lead away. Sean held back from calling out. The people who witnessed "God's miracle" were going out of church and talking.

Sean sat back on the floor and grabbed his head. How could this be? Didn't Daniel see the news about him getting caught? He looked like he cared about nothing but this stupid church business. How could Daniel believe this just like that? How did any of this make sense? It made less sense than all these rapes Sean went through combined.

No, Sean thought. No, Daniel must be brainwashed, that's what happened. He's just a kid... Sean left him and the people that picked him up used him on their own accord. At least they weren't some perverts. Hopefully.

The girl from before came to the upper deck and saw Sean. "Oh hi! I saw you on that parking lot."

Sean stood up. "That was me," he said without any eagerness in his voice.

The girl didn't notice and blabbered about something until she started coughing badly and dropped the books she was carrying.

"Oh. Are you okay?" Sean asked and came up to her carefully.

"I'm just kind of sick," said the girl. And started picking up her books. Sean helped her, but still felt kind of numb. "My name is Sarah Lee. Hey what's up with your eye."

"Nothing. I'm Sean."

"Sean? The Sean? Daniel's brother?!" she asked excitedly.

"Oh! Uhm, yes. He talked about me?"

"Are you kidding? You're the only one he talks about!"

"Huh." Maybe everything wasn't lost after all. "Can you bring me to him?"

"Sure! He missed you so much for his birthday, it would be like a late surprise!"

Sarah Lee walked downstairs and Sean followed. They went to the room with the pews. Sean suddenly got hopeful. If Daniel was still his own person, then...

The Reverend and Daniel were right there. Sean no longer followed Sarah Lee and just walked on his own towards Daniel, he was so happy to see him.

Then Daniel saw him and recognized him instantly despite the eye and Sean's hair. "Sean? Sean!" he ran up to him with his arms open.

Sean hugged his little brother close. "Daniel," he only said unable to come up with anything else.

"You came back! I knew it!" Daniel said happily. He pulled away and Sean took a good look at him. Daniel was much cleaner than when back in the camp. And he seemed to drow an inch or few.

"You've grown up, enano." Sean hoped Daniel wouldn't say not to call him that.

But Daniel didn't. "Do I look older?... Wh- What happened to your eye?" Daniel's face changed to a worried one.

"Don't worry, it's okay." Sean couldn't stop smiling.

"Did that happen after the farm? Because of... Me?... I'm so sorry..." He hugged Sean again. "I'm sorry..."

Sean didn't want to cry in front of others but Daniel was making it hard. He felt alive now. He didn't want this moment to end.

"It's the past," Sean said, like Finn always said.

"Does it hurt?" asked Daniel.

"No. Not as much as your haircut," replied Sean snarkily.

"Shut up!" Daniel pulled away again. "I didn't want to leave you there. But I didn't know what to do! Nobody was moving, and Finn... I even thought _you_ were dead!..."

Sean put his hands on Daniel's shoulders. "It's okay. Don't think about it, Daniel. What matters is, we're together now."

"Yes. Are you gonna stay with us now?" asked Daniel. 

Sean was taken aback. "Stay? Enano, we still need to get to Puerto Lobos. That's the goal, remember?"

"But things changed. We don't need to run! We have a new home now!"

Suddenly Sean saw another pair of hands grasp Daniel's shoulders from behind and pull him away gently. "One step at a time, Daniel," said the woman in priestess robes. "Give Sean a chance to process this. I'm sure all of it is too overwhelming."

Sean stood up. He noticed how Daniel bowed his head, looked down at his feet now. Like a puppy that got scolded. Sean felt his face harden.

"By the way, my name is Lisbeth Fischer," the woman held out her hand at Sean and he shook it inductively even though the only thing he wanted was to pull Daniel away from her and get out. "We all prayed for your safe return. Sean, you must be a believer in our lord too!"

"No. Why would I be?"

Lisbeth sighed dramatically. "Daniel told me. But I prayed every night for you to see the light-"

"Listen, lady, this is all fun and dandy but I'll be taking my brother and we will go."

The woman blocked his way. "Now hold on, Sean. And where would you go? What would you do? Get him to commit crime again?"

"This is none of your business. He's my family."

"We're all a family here! And a peaceful one, at that."

Daniel said, "but Sean! I can't go now, I have to help everyone's soul!"

"Daniel, this is all a load of crap. Come on."

"But-"

"Daniel, why don't you and Sarah Lee bring a medkit for our guest? We clearly need to treat that wound."

Daniel walked away obediently and so did the girl. "Hey, hey, wait!" They were like puppets under this Reverend's control. Sean turned to Lisbeth. "What the fuck is your problem lady? Are you seriously kidnapping a child to make him your main attraction?" 

"I'm sorry you think that, Sean," said Lisbeth and snapped her fingers. 

Out of nowhere, some guy emerged behind Sean and grabbed him from behind. "Let go!" he tried fighting back but the goon was pulling him away. "Daniel!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you taint the Angel. You can come back when you have the faith," said Lisbeth as Sean got pulled out of the church. 

The guy pushed him outside and threw his backpack at him. "Leave."

"Who the hell are you...!" hoarsely yelled Sean. "Daniel!" Sean attempted to stand up, but got kicked in the face and fell again. "Daniel!!!"

The guy closed the chainlink gate in Sean's face. He pulled a gun from his pants to threaten Sean. "Leave the premises or I'll be forced to shoot. The Angel doesn't want to see you."

"It's not true! And he's not an angel, he's my brother!"

The guy left and Sean grabbed at the chainlink fence and shook it uselessly. "Fuck!"

Somebody touched Sean's shoulder and he jumped away, also because his sunburn hurt. He turned around, thinking it was one of the church goers. But it was someone familiar. A woman with short durty blond hair. 

"You can't get him out like that."

"K-Karen?" it was Sean's and Daniel's mother. Sean frowned. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I'm here to help. Let's go." She walked towards the car parked by the road.

"I'm not leaving without Daniel."

"Let's talk in the car."

Sean still gripped the fence like it was the one thing connecting him to Daniel. Fuck, and he thought he had him at last... He reluctantly let go the fence and followed his mother. He got into her mini van. Karen lit a cigarette for herself. "Did you see him?"

"Who? Daniel? Of course I saw him. Those fuckers didn't let me take him. Didn't let us talk properly."

"Yes, well. They keep their precious 'Angel' locked away from everyone, apart from the services. I was dumb enough to come up straight to the Reverend, and now I'm banned from here too. You got lucky."

"This girl brought me to him. Fuck, I didn't know." Sean rocked his leg up and down. He needed a smoke too. "Why are you here?"

"I got a letter from 'Jacob'. He said you were missing. And that Daniel needed help."

Like always, this made no sense. Detective Florence told him they couldn't trace his mother and yet Jacob could? And how couldn't they find Daniel anyway if this cult was somewhat known around here and had to spread the news about "miracle child Daniel" somehow? Okay then. "So for once in your life you decided to notice Daniel?"

"Sean-"

"Whatever. I don't care. If you intend to help me then sure, go ahead. All I need is my brother."

"Okay. Let's drive to the motel and I'll tell you my plan."

Sean looked back at the church as Karen drove off. Don't worry Daniel, I'll get you, thought Sean.

In the motel Sean took the shower while Karen went out to get food and something. He was eager to discuss the plan, but Karen said he needed rest. She was also worried about Sean's eye. Quote unquote "worried". Sean didn't appreciate her being here not a bit. It's been more than half a year since Seattle and she shows up now? Great mother for sure. Sean could never forgive her for how she left them all. But she gave him this room, and now this shower, and she would help pull Daniel out of that crazy place. Sean grasped at whatever he could to save Daniel.

It was ridiculous how Lisbeth removed Sean from Daniel's presence almost immediately. She must've sensed he had an influence on Daniel... Obviously. There was no way Daniel would choose some random woman over his brother.

Sean came out of the shower and wiped himself with a towel. His ass kind of hurt after the recent offense. Though it wasn't as bad as his first or even big Joe's. He noticed Karen left a pair of new boxers, shirt and socks for him. He put them all on and his usual pants. Karen said to contact Jacob before leaving and left his number on a note. So Sean decided to do that while she was out. He dialed the number using the motel's phone. He wanted to talk, but Jacob was scarce. He said that they would need to meet later at some road above Haven Point tomorrow. Sean couldn't even say anything. Tomorrow? But Sean can't wait that long! Daniel is in trouble! Well there was nothing left to do but wait for Karen. Sean didn't want to snoop through her stuff like some creep or a video game character so he laid on the bed waiting for her.

She soon walked through the front door with paper bags. She put them on the small table in the room. "How are you feeling Sean? He didn't break anything, did he?"

"No," said Sean. There was nothing left to break.

Caren gave him a box with a hamburger. "Double cheese and no onion. I got it right?"

Sean stared at it. Was she trying to be nice. She thought he didn't want it but he took it.

First Anton's sandwich and now this. Sean didn't have such nice meals for a long time. It seemed that the world was mocking him.

"So what's the plan?" asked Sean as he chewed ravenously.

"Sean, at least eat it first..."

"I don't want to drag with this any longer." He took a bite, chewed it, gulped it, then continued. "I have to get him out of there. You don't care, so you wouldn't understand..."

"Sean..."

"Don't act all hurt. Too late for that shit. Where were you when I broke my leg when I was 13, huh? Or when Daniel got a bad flu a couple of years ago?" Sean didn't feel anything. This was all the past. Now he only cared about the furure.

"Fair enough, Sean. But I need to ask you something first."

"I'm listening."

"How did you two survive on the road alone for that long?"

Sean shrugged. "I did wherever I could. To keep Daniel safe."

Karen squinted. "Like what?"

"You know I don't have to answer all of your questions, right?"

"Right. Then ask me anything."

"How are we going to save Daniel?"

"I meant, other than that..." said Karen. 

"Then I don't want to know anything," said Sean. "I don't want your excuses. Or your reasons. You feel bad suddenly? Wanna help? Then do it. But don't expect us to welcome you back in our lives." Sean stood up and left the room. He went outside and sat on a chair there. He didn't want to go through this emotional roller coaster. Being concerned about his mom now? On top of everything? Useless. Sean remembered how when he was a kid, how he waited for mom to return someday. He always hoped she left only for a while. But days turned to weeks turned to months turned to years. And she never did.

And now what? She wanted to be forgiven? Or wanted to be heard out? She only thought about herself, always. Sean didn't need that shit.

Karen came out and sat next to Sean. "If you want to let something out, now is the time, Sean."

"Why do you want to talk about this shit now? I don't care. You were gone and you can't change it. You can't make up for it. Even if you try."

"Well, Sean. I don't believe that you don't care."

"You don't know _anything_ about me. Or who I've become. Just because you know that I hate onions in my burgers doesn't mean you know me."

"I'm trying," said Karen.

"Then give up. As you would," said Sean resentfully and went back in. He went to the toilet to change the gauze on his eye.

Resentment. Wasn't it his mother who taught him to bottle up his feelings? By leaving overnight without a warning or a buildup, she left Sean vulnerable to any negative emotion that would eat him up. Without anything there to soothe the pain, despite his father's best efforts, Sean had no choice but to grow numb. Dismiss his feelings. Stop caring. Or, more like, pretend to not care. 

Karen, wasn't it her who made Sean distrustful and cynical, but also yearning for warmth, for someone, anyone? Yeah, well. Now she was here whether he liked it or not. There was no option but to grit his teeth, pretend it doesn't hurt and get it over with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! The chapter is not as long as the last one, but I'll post the next one shortly. Thank you for comments, they really motivate me! Oh and sorry that this chapter had no rape scene... At least not physical anyway :p  
I have a little story to tell. When I first saw that scene from episode 4, with the choice to either take a ride or skip it, i thought "wow that trucker guy must totally be some pervert! If we're given such a choice surely it has it's own twist" but nope, it doesn't, anton is a good guy after all and choosing to not take a ride with him is pointless! So then i thought "aw what a missed opportunity" and decided to write this fanfic! So yeah, I intended initially for this scene to be as pervy and unsettling as the rest of it and now I ended up NOT making anton into a pervert myself. Weird right?   
I also changed the character of lisveth and made her more threatening and manipulative, from now on I'll be making more changes to keep you readers entertained, I hope you don't mind!   
Thank you for following this little fanfic of mine~


	10. chapter 10 - what the hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took a while,but some things were keeping me busy! don't worry, the story will continue! stay safe! black lives matter!

They waited until the next day anyway, because Karen's plan involved Jacob. Sean had a very worried sleep. He woke up early and stole a cig from Karen. He smoked it outside to calm himself. For breakfast Karen and Sean went to a diner. She paid of course. She gave Sean an eyepatch which made him look like a pirate. It was sort of badass.

They drove to meet up with Jacob. Sean didn't even remember what he looked like. While waiting in a car, Karen asked what Daniel was like. Sean responded that he was certainly special. She also said something among the line of "I want to punch everyone who made your life hard". That was funny. Sean imagined Karen punching all of his rapists one after the other, her own father included.

Jake drove up and Sean said he wants to talk to him first. He came out the car and straight towards him.

"Hey, Sean... What happened-"

"What were you thinking, Jacob!" straight up snapped Sean and crossed Jacob's personal space.

"I-I didn't know..."

"Didn't know?! I thought you spend your whole childhood with that bitch! You should've known bringing Daniel to her was wrong!"

"I-I'm s-sorry, Sean!" Jake looked like he wanted to shrink in size so Sean cut him some slack.

"Fuck... Well at least tell me what happened!"

Jacob told him. That Daniel ran back to the camp and Jake who was the only one not wasted out of his mind to notice him. That he took some of Sean's stuff, like his blanket and his cash, and left a note in his sketchbook.

"Oh, so you took my money _and_ my brother?!"

"You think it would've been better if the cops confiscated it? The sirens were everywhere around us! I took my stuff and me and Daniel ran... Others were too drunk."

"And you brought him here."

"Well! I thought the Reverend Mother needed to look at his powers... I was kind of scared of him, Sean..."

Sean sighed heavily. He held his head in his hand.

"Sean... What happened to your eye?" asked Jake. 

"Daniel did this," said Sean

"H-huh?"

"That night... Well. Finn got killed."

"Finn WHAT?!" Jake yelled. 

"It's a long story. Merrill shot him. Daniel saw and he- he flipped out. At me."

"He... He rid you of your eye?" carefully asked Jake. 

"Not on purpose!"

Jake held on his own upper arm. "Sean, we're going to take Daniel from her either way but... Don't you think he is losing control?"

"It's not his fault!" flipped Sean.

"Okay, okay! Jeez."

Karen decided to come out of the car. "Did you boys fight enough?" she asked. "Hi, I'm Karen." She held out her hand to Jacob and he shook it.

"Tell him the plan," said Sean as he looked at the church below them.

Jake agreed to follow her plan with one condition - they would also get his sister, Sarah Lee, the girl who met Sean. Sean agreed to help. They discussed and finalized the plan using the info Jacob provided them. Karen brought them to the place which was a perfect spot to look at the church from afar with binoculars. She'd been camping out here looking after she got kicked out. That's how she saw Sean coming in too. She said that the thug that kicked Sean out was always patrolling the front of the church after the services were over. This time around there were also two people on the left side of the church and one woman on the right. Jacob said that the house behind the church belonged to Lisbeth and that's where she kept the files on every attendant were. He needed to get the one about his sister. He said that Daniel was definitely inside the church having his special power lessons with Lisbeth, but that it was locked from the inside and only Lisbeth and the thug had the keys. Karen proposed the following course of action: she would cause a scene on the parking lot on the church's left side. It would distract the guard and hopefully the two people near the church. Sean and Jake would go to Lisbeth's house where they would get what they need, hopefully a spare key to the church would be there, and then they'd go get Daniel and Jake would get his sister.

Karen gave Sean a walkie-talkie just in case. 

Sean was in Jacob's car and they drove up and sat there waiting for Karen's arrival. She came a few minutes later, drove straight to the parking lot fast, stopped in the middle and the tires made loud noises as the car halted. She beeped several times. Sean and Jacob witnessed the guard running there, yelling something. It was their turn now. They got out of the car and sneaked past the church behind it. Sean heard Karen yell at the guard: "give me back my son!" Other people were also looking at the scene, so the guy wouldn't shoot her hopefully. Sean and Jake got to the Reverend's house. The door was open. 

"She always said a closed door is a closed heart. Guess it doesn't apply to the church now that Daniel's here," said Jacob. He tried opening one door in the house. "This one's closed too. This is her office where she keeps everything. You think we can find the key?"

But Sean had no interest in searching this bland dreary house. He came up to the door and kicked it once, twice, and the third time he busted it open.

"W-wow, Sean... Are you sure this is the right..."

"Whatever, Jake. Look for your files already. We don't have much time." Sean searched the big cupboard in the room. He didn't find no key, but he noticed there was a paper with Daniel's name on it. "What the fuck man! She's trying to adopt him under the table!"

"What? How would she even do that?" asked Jake who rummaged an another file cabinet.

"This makes no sense to me either. He's a fucking missing kid. It doesn't work that way."

Sean looked some more but couldn't find shit. "Fuck! Maybe she doesn't even have a spare key. Did you get your stuff?"

"Yeah, I-"

Suddenly Sean's walkie-talkie sooke. "Sean! You need to get out of there!"

"What is it Karen?"

"I had to leave the parking lot. I'm driving back to my spot, but the guy! Someone must've seen you because they told him about you!"

"Fuck," said Sean.

"Oh, God, Sean we have to hide! That guy is seriously dangerous!"

Sean ran to the closet and hid there. Jake hid behind the busted door. The guy ran in soon. He was no idiot though, and went straight to the closet instead of idling there like a retard.

"I knew you were there!" he roared and grabbed Sean's collar and held him up. "Now you're fucked you piece of shit!"

Jake peeked out from the door, shaking like a leaf. Sean suddenly chortled in the thug's face. "And what are you gonna do? Rape me?"

The man's face distorted in a furious expression, but before he did anything, Sean headbutted him. The guy lost his grip on Sean, one of his hands flew up to his face and the other grabbed the gun from behind. Sean charged at him and grabbed the hand welding the gun and bit into the goon's wrist. Sean growled like an animal as he did that. The thin skin broke and Sean could taste blood. The guy screamed and was so freaked out that the gun slipped from his hand. But Sean caught it and hit his temple with the pistol grip.

The man collapsed. Sean breathed heavily. The thug was unmoving. Sean pointed the gun at his head. 

Jake ran out from behind the door. "No, Sean, please!" 

Sean looked up and let his arm fall back. 

Jake stuttered, "S-Sean... Y-your face...your eye!"

Sean touched his cheek below his bad eye. There was some blood. He must've hurt himself while headbutting the guy. He wiped the blood from his lips and his cheek with his sleeve.

Sean kneeled before the guy and found a ring of keys in his pocket. "Let's go," Sean said.

Jake followed Sean, shaking. They exited the house.

"I'll g-go get Sarah Lee now... G-good luck with Daniel. You two... Really are brothers." Jake ran off. Sean looked at how he ran. Strange, Sean thought, what could he mean? Of course they were brothers. The Wolf Brothers.

Sean spoke through walkie talkie, "You there, Karen?"

"Yes, Sean, are you okay?"

"Fine. I got the keys. The guy is knocked out so come here. We'll be getting Daniel now."

"Knocked out?... Good job, son."

Sean walked towards the church. Other people were gone. Soon Karen arrived.

"Sean, what the- what the fuck is with your eye?!"

"It doesn't matter. Let's go."

He opened the doors to the church. Sean and his mother entered. They heard Lisbeth chanting some bullshit. Daniel was there, candles swirling around him in the air.

"What is this, Sean?" asked quietly his mother. "How is this?--"

"I told you that Daniel is special." He walked straight ahead, determined as ever.

The two heard their approaching steps. Daniel opened his eyes. "Sean? You came back!"

"Get up, Daniel. We have to go."

"But Sean! Don't you get it? I am the vessel! I need to stay here!"

The woman got up and covered Daniel with her hand. "Begone, heathen! You have no faith in the Angel!"

"Yeah! I'm sorry, Sean, but it's my destiny! I'm needed here. My powers have a reason-"

"No, Daniel. That woman is lying to you."

"No! You're lying! You don't know anything! I have a purpose!"

"What have you done in here so far?" asked Sean.

"Well I-"

"Do NOT respond!" said the Reverend. "He does not deserve to know the sacred wonders of God's-"

"Oh let me guess. You've been lifting candles, crosses, things for the crowd to cheer for, huh?" said Sean.

Daniel looked conflicted. Sean guessed right.

"Don't listen to him, Daniel," said Lisbeth. Sean noticed that one of her hands was in her pocket. "Sean does not want to believe in you. Or my faith."

"Y-yeah, she's right!" said Daniel. "You left me! Because you didn't want to believe in me! But she does and so does everyone else. Why can't you?"

"I didn't leave you, Daniel. She made her goon-"

"Silence!" bellowed the Reverend. "You are not welcome here!"

"But why not," piped up Daniel, "didn't you tell me that he would come back as soon as he changed his mind about me? That he left on his own accord because he couldn't accept God in his heart? That Sean was always welcome here?"

"My child, I..."

"DON'T call him that," said Karen suddenly. She pointed her finger. "You took hold of MY son, didn't let me see him and didn't let his brother talk to him! You have no right to call him that when you're keeping him away from his own family!"

"Wait you're... My mom?" asked Daniel. He looked at Sean for approval and Sean nodded. "You... You came after me?"

"Daniel," said Lisbeth. "You have to understand. Neither of them are believers. Yes, I kept them away. But I did it for the sake of God! For your sake!" Lisbeth kneeled before Daniel. "Don't you remember our prayers every night? We must pray again, so that they too see the light in you. Then you can join your family once and for all!"

Daniel looked at her, then at his real family. "I... I don't understand!" he screamed and wind blew all around him, things got knocked off and the Reverend as well as Sean and Karen were pushed away.

"Fuck, what the hell is this, Sean?!" cried out Karen.

"Don't worry," reassured her Sean. "Daniel..."

"No! I don't know! You're all... Trying to control me!"

"I am not controlling you! You are my sole purpose," said Lisbeth. "I am but your slave!"

"Daniel, listen up. When I came here and she sent you away, she ordered a guy who kick me out. I don't know what she told you, but I would _not_ leave you. _Ever_."

"Why would she do that?! We're against violence!"

"Daniel, look right now. Her hand, in her pocket. She has something there to call him."

Daniel looked and saw that she did have her hand in her pocket. He pointed his hand at her and pulled on her arm telekineticly. Lisbeth was holding onto a cell phone.

"What the- is that true?" asked her Daniel.

"I- I only needed it to protect you, Daniel!"

"Don't worry. I took care of that guy," said Sean.

Lisbeth looked at him with terrified eyes. "D-don't you see, Daniel?! Your brother is a sinful soul! He brought you only suffering, did he not?! He made you sin! He dirtied you!"

Sean was infuriated. He pulled out the gun he still had. "Shut up! Shut the hell up!" he pointed it at Lisbeth in a moment of rage.

With his other hand Daniel pointed at Sean and suddenly Sean felt something pressing on his wrist and turning his arm away from Lisbeth and somewhere off to the wall.

"See, Daniel?! He threatened me! He's nothing but a Devil's incarnate! He's nothing like you, pure and blessed..."

"No, I don't want to hear any of you! I can't-" Daniel was about to cry. "What do I believe?!"

The grip on his wrist tightened. At this rate Daniel would break it.

"Daniel!" screamed out Sean. "Listen up and listen close to your brother! Don't fucking dismiss me anymore!

"What the fuck is your problem, Daniel?! I come here after you, all this way, after all this pain, after spending weeks in a coma, having lost my eye, having lost _Finn,_ and you treat me like I'm nothing?" he gestured at Lisbeth with his free hand. "Who the fuck is she? So you spend two months with her and forget ten fucking years you lived with your own goddamn brother?!!!"

"Well... I..."

"Don't interrupt me when I speak god damn it! Even our good for nothing mother came all the way out here! Even Jacob wanted to get you out of here! Don't you see what is happening? She's USING you! To get these people to come to her church and donate more! She even went as far as to attempt to adopt you illegally! Do you think she's doing this for you? She's doing this for HERSELF! And I! I gave up my own future! For you!... What would our father think?!!"

Daniel listened and tears gathered in his eyes. Yes... Sean made complete fucking sense. More sense than those scriptures Lisbeth forced Daniel to write over and over. More sense than all these people not recognizing him, an infamous missing child. More sense than his fucking dopey ass stupid hairdo.

Daniel let Sean's hand go. But then the anger erupted from him. His face turned to a grimace. This fucking bitch. Manipulating him. Turning him against his own brother. Daniel used his powers to grab her other hand. He raised her in the air, her pose resembling a T. Lisbeth wailed out, repeating some Bible verses again, as if they would placate the boy.

Daniel's powers gathered around him. Karen was backing away and pulling Sean after her. Suddenly, one of the candles that's been dropped and still ignited reached a curtain somehow. It went aflame. Daniel stood there, pulling at Lisbeth with his power. More. And more. Then something in her body cracked.

"Jesus Mary and Joseph what on Earth is he doing, Sean?! Stop him!!!" pleaded Karen.

Sean looked up with just one eye at the scene. His wrist hurt and was probably dislocated a little. But he raised his hand with the gun and pointed at Lisbeth. If he shot her... Daniel wouldn't have to be a murderer once again. Seans hand was shaking and he couldn't aim.

The fire spread fast and smoke filled the room even faster (like it does).

"Damn it, we need to get out!" coughed Karen.

Daniel wasn't stopping. He growled and roared and his arms pointed upwards were teetering. "YOU... TRAITOR!" screeched Daniel and Lisbeth was _torn_ apart into two pieces. Like in the movie Silent Hill. Karen looked away just in time, though she heard the awful noise but didn't want to know what it was. She pulled Sean out of the flaming church. Despite the smoke, Sean saw the entire thing. 

"Enano!" called out Sean brokenly.

Daniel turned to Sean and it seemed that whatever that was controlling him, let him go. He ran up to Sean and clinged to him. "I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

Karen pulled them both out. Daniel had little droplets of blood all over him that burst out of Lisbeth as she blew apart. His white shirt was now spotted with red.

Sean's eye bled. Though he didn't notice the pain, as it didn't matter, because Daniel was with him at last.

Karen pulled her sons away from the blazing building. The heat in the air was enough to singe their clothes.

They drove away from this mess in Karen's car. She was smoking. She couldn't believe the things she saw today. It shocked her deeply. Well that's what she gets for inadvertently messing up her sons like that.

Sean sat on the front seat, Daniel on the back and he had his arms wrapped around Sean. Sean couldn't ask for more.

Before leaving they met up with Jake once again. He gave them their money back, all of it. This, and whatever Karen was willing to lend them, would hopefully be enough to buy their way through the border.

But for now they were still in America. And the burning sunset was beautiful.

"Hey, Sean," said Daniel.

"Yes, little cub?"

"What... did I do?"

Sean patted his younger brother's hand. "Don't think about it. Let it be forgotten. Try not to care," suggested Sean.

Daniel nodded, his voice lacking emotion. "Okay, brother. I will."


	11. chapter 11 - suck it up

Karen sat on the bench outside of the motel, smoking an umpteenth cigarette, her leg rocking. She was staring ahead, at the sight before her - the sight of her boys frolicking about, laughing. Sean was trying to catch Daniel, but because of his depth perception, could not. Daniel managed to get away easily, he giggled and taunted his big brother. 

Not a few hours ago because of these boys, a church was burnt to ashes. Along with that church, a woman... Even though Karen didn't see it with her own eyes, the memory of the _sound_ with which that woman met her perish made Karen's gut churn. The boys' laugher was light in the air. The line of ash that lingered on her cigarette fell apart. The boy who just killed a woman, who still had her blood specking his white shirt, was laughing without a care in the world. And so was his brother.

Karen stared in terror. Whatever had happened to her sons on the road... must've broken them.

Karen cleaned Sesn's wound on his eye, he let her do it this time. Blood had crusted there by thar point. Daniel was trying to take a peek, inching closer on the bed.

"Daniel, don't. It's gross," said Sean to him.

"Sean, come on," pleaded Daniel, but Sean slapped him away lightly.

"Trust me dude, it's so gross you don't wanna see it."

Karen had her eyes trained on the wound intently. Though it definitely wasn't a pretty sight, she was much rather do that than look at her younger son right now.

"Ew, you've got blood all over your eyepatch!" said Daniel.

"Don't touch that, I'm going to wash it," said Karen sternly. Then she caught herself and softened her voice. "Plesse."

"O-okay. Mom," said Daniel like he was trying out the new word on his tongue.

Karen applied a fresh gauze to Sean's eye after disinfecting it. She suggested to not do whatever it was that he did when he busted it, and left to the motel's bathroom to wash his eyepatch.

Daniel crawled closer to Sean and wrapped his arms around his torso. He seemed all touchy, which Sean appreciated. He put his hand on Daniels back and patted it.

"Enano."

"I'm so sorry, Sean."

"Stop it, I already know that you are," reassured Sean.

Daniel sighed. "I don't know what's gotten into me. It's just- she was telling me-"

"Shh," said Sean and covered Daniels mouth with his other hand. "It doesn't matter anymore. You're back with me, that's what matters."

Daniel took ahold of Sean's wrist in his hands gently. "Does it hurt?"

Sean winced from subtle dull pain. "That-"

"I'm sorry I hurt you."

Sean gave in. "Okay. Apology accepted. You happy now?"

"Yes!" exclaimed Daniel and jumped up and away, chipper once again. "I'm so glad you're with me again! And mom! It's like, the best birthday gift ever!" Daniel bounced on the bed. Sean looked at Daniel's shirt.

"Alright, birthday boy. We'll throw a party for you if you want, but first we gotta change you from these lame clothes."

"A party? For real?" squeaked Daniel as Sean motioned for Daniel to raise his arms so that he could take the shirt off him.

"Yeah-yeah, I'll get Karen to buy something for you, she owes you like, ten years worth of presents actually." Sean pulled Daniels shirt off over his head and threw it in a heap somewhere on the floor like it was contaminated.

"Wow. Hey, why's mom taking so long, by the way?"

Sean searched his backpack to find his own spare shirt to dress Daniel in. He shrugged, "Maybe she's taking a dump."

"Ew! Gross!"

"What, moms do it too you know. Check this out." Sean held up the white shirt that Karen bought him which he was wearing the day before. "It might be too big for you, but it's still pretty clean and new."

"Cool," said Daniel and seized it. "I like it." He put it on swiftly. It was a little big around the shoulders and kind of long, but wearable. "It smells nice."

"Oh? What does it smell like?"

Daniel took a whiff. "It smells like... Big Brother."

"Big Brother?"

"Uh huh."

"And what does a big brother smell like?"

"Like... Like Big Brother!"

"That doesn't make any sense," said Sean.

"To me it does. Now come on, let's go play outside again!" Daniel chirped and jumped off the bed.

"Alright-alright." Sean followed him. They both left the motel's room.

In the bathroom, Karen was standing over the sink, her hands gripping the sides of it, shoulders slumped. She looked at the muddy bloody water going down the drain slowly (because of the shitty motel pipes it was draining slowly). Sean's eyepatch was rinsed throughly, but the dread in Karen's heart wasn't going anywhere.

They went to the diner for dinner and Sean got Karen to buy Daniel whatever the hell he wanted. Daniel enjoyed his vanilla milkshake and strawberry chocolate sundae throughly. He was all talk and he wouldn't shut up, telling all kinds of things he wanted Karen to know. Sean listened gladly to his chatter, he missed it so much after all. They went back to the motel, Daniel clinging to Sean but looking up at Karen all the time. He was calling her mom, but because of Karen's lack of a coherent reaction, wasn't sure if it were okay or not.

"Sean, d-does mom hate me?" asked Daniel when Karen went outside to smoke and Sean and Daniel were alone in the motel room.

"Why do you say that?" asked Sean. 

"I don't know, she's kinda... I don't know..."

"Look, Daniel," sighed Sean. "This is new for her too. She knows me, but she never really knew you. She's just getting used to you."

"Oh... Does that mean mom will stay with us?"

Sean wasn't sure. "I guess so? I didn't discuss with her what we're gonna do after this."

"Mmm... I think I want her to know me. And I want to know her too."

"Well. I'm sure she wants to know you."

"Really? You think so?"

"Yeah. She... She wanted to reconcile with me after all."

Daniel got distracted from the game he was playing on Karen's tablet. "And you?"

"It's... Complicated, enano."

"What is? Can't you forgive her?"

"Unfortunately, I can't."

"Well I forgive her," said Daniel and went back to his game. "I like having a mommy."

Sean chuckled but said nothing more.

It was bedtime soon enough. Daniel went to take shower and assured Sean that he can totally handle it, even though beforehand he only ever took baths (and always needed help when he had to shower at the stoner camp).

Sean sent Daniel off with a smile, when the door closed and separated them again, Sean laid on the bed and looked up at the ceiling blankly. Only the lamp on Karen's bedside table lit up the room. Karen was writing something in her moleskin while her tablet was charging. She kept glancing at Sean, he noticed, but ignored her.

"When did it start, Sean?" Karen finally broke the ice.

Sean blinked. He didn't feel like talking, but the question was already floating about in the air and there was no choice but to concede.

"Seattle."

Karen's tense posture seemed to loosen up. "Oh. That makes sense."

"What, did you think it was me who murdered the cop and tumbled his car?"

"No. So it was..."

"It _wasn't_ his fault. The cop shot dad first. Then... That happened. That's why I ran. Because it made no sense. I was scared," he said in a monotone voice.

"Okay, Sean. Thank you for telling me. Is there anything else you might want to the me?"

Sean's eyelid twitched. "Not really."

"Okay. He's... He's good at this, isn't he?"

"Oh yeah."

"This...his... This talent, he... Back at the church he..."

"Let's not talk about this, Karen."

So Karen shut up. She didn't say or ask anything after that. Sean laid there unmoving until the bathroom's door opened. Out walked a flushed laved Daniel. Sean immediately sat up and emotion and color came back to his face. Daniel was wearing Sean's shirt as a pajama.

"I did it!" he bragged.

"Good job, enano," praised him Sean. "C'mon let's crash."

"Aren't you gonna go shower too?"

"Oh... Right." Sean went to the bathroom reluctantly. He was sort of sweaty and gross after today's occurrences. He needed to shower.

Sean finished showering in a record time. He usually liked to relish soothing warm water for as much as he could, but this time was different. He felt anxious for some reason, he didn't want to leave Daniel for too long, even though Karen was there to look after him.

When Sean left the bathroom he saw that Karen and Daniel were talking. Sean was holding a towel in front of him because he didn't want Karen to look at him half naked since Sean was only in his boxers for the night. He scooted to his bed and got under the covers.

"Well looks like it's my turn now," said Karen to Daniel and ruffled his hair before standing up. "Goodnight, boys." 

She locked herself in the bathroom. Daniel got under the covers with Sean because they would be sharing the bed.

"What were you talking about?" asked Sean smiling at Daniel.

"Oh just... Stuff," replied Daniel sleepily.

"Stuff?"

"Yeah," he yawned. "She was asking me about my power... And stuff."

Sean hummed and closed his eyes. He felt very content that Daniel was close and safe to him.

"Hey Sean, while mom is not here... Can you tell me about Wolf Brothers? I really miss it."

Sean peeked his eye open. Daniel was pretty much almost asleep, but Sean still started telling him. He missed it too. Daniel huddled closer to Sean. His warmth was everything. Sean put an arm around his bro protectively as he recited the story. He didn't remember the moment he fell asleep, but he felt safe and happy.

Sean awoke groggily after an unpleasant dream. The contents of the dream were lost on him, it was a nonsensical recap of all the shitty things that happened to him, seemingly in no order and with strange details. One thing for sure was that Daniel was nowhere to be found in that dream, so Sean hated it. Sean sat up in the bed and immediately touched the lump next to him. Daniel was there, hogging almost all of the blanket. Sean was relieved and got up to take a piss. 

Through the window the sky was getting brighter, but it was still dark all around. It must've been early in the morning. Sean finished up and almost went back to bed to keep sleeping, but noticed that Karen was absent from her bed. Her bed was made. Sean had a strange feeling in his heart, like the feeling he had whenever he knew something bad was coming.

Sean checked around but found no trace of Karen's stuff. The only thing left was a pack of cigarettes - and a letter on a small piece of paper folded inside.

Sean went outside the motel room and smoked a fag as he read and re read Karen's writing in black ink.

A word "can't" seemed to have been a recurring one throughout her letter. She also included her, one of her _shitty fucking_ poems in the end, as if _that_ was supposed to make Sean feel better, as if _that's_ what would redeem her from leaving her sons all over again. Sean ignited the piece of paper with his bud and let it smolder. Turning to ash, Karen's last message to her sons fell apart in Sean's hands, floated downwards and landed on the ground, scorching the asphalt of the motel's parking lot. Daniel wouldn't need to see this pathetic display of motherly attention. Sean would have to tell Daniel himself.

Sean smoked an another cigarette while he was at it. In his head he attempted to calculate the money they had left. Karen left some on the bedside table along with the cigarettes - exactly enough to pay for the motel. All they had left was the money Jacob returned to them, an accumulated amount that Sean had earned while working his ass off on the weed farm.

It was a big sum, but definitely not big enough to bribe a customs official. And they needed to get there somehow too, all the way from Nevada to southern states, they'd need to eat on their way and they'd need to sleep somewhere. At this rate Sean would have to find an another job. Fucking Karen.

Sean threw the finished cigarette on the ground, he was feeling chilly because he only had boxers and socks on, so he walked back inside. Daniel was still sleeping soundly. Sean sat on the bed opposite of Daniel, the bed where Karen had slept, and looked at his brother. Daniel would have to face abandonment now on top of everything. Just thinking about it almost made Sean cry - not the fact that he was left, but the fact that Daniel was. Fucking Karen. Just as Daniel was getting used to having a mom, too. She was leaving him like he left Sean way back then. If Sean knew anything then it's that this would hit Daniel like a cop car hitting a little boy playing superhero. It would devastate him.

Daniel stirred a little in his sleep. His eyes opened in slits then closed. He stretched his arms and said "bro?..." and then rubbed his eyes.

"Good morning, enano," said Sean in a shaky voice.

"Hey," greeted him Daniel. "Why are you sitting there?... Hey, are you crying?"

"No, of course not," Said sean with a laugh blinking off the wetness from his eye. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah... I'm sooo glad I don't have to wake up early for a morning prayer anymore. What time is it? Hey, where's mommy?"

Sean gulped. "Enano... I have to tell you something."

In a fit of rage Daniel sent a bedside lamp flying into the motel's window, and cracked it. He cried in Sean's arms, or wailed rather. Sean held him tightly, watching as pillows, sheets and clutter swirled around the room.

"Why?! Why would she leave us?!"

Sean had a few guesses, but he wouldn't voice them to Daniel. He smoothed Daniel's hair and petted his back. Things started to sway and landed gently. Daniel's cries became softer and lighter, but with that more defeated. Sean could feel them chafing his heart.

"That's just how she is, enano. That's just the way she is," Sean said holding back from weeping.

Daniel hiccuped. He sat like this in his brother's embrace for a while until his breath went back to normal. Sean thought that Daniel night've fallen back asleep, but that wasn't the case. When Daniel pulled back he looked sullen, his lips were pursed and he was frowning. Tears dried on his face and his eyes were puffy and red, while the rest of his face was pale.

"I'll never forgive her!" he shouted while hitting the mattress of the bed with his fist. He was a spitting image of Sean all those years ago when Karen abandoned him too.

Sean nodded. "Yeah. That makes the two of us."

Daniel looked at his brother and his face cleaned up. Looked like he could finally get that Sean was right about their mothrr. "Sean, I'm sorry I didn't listen. You were right. You were always..." Daniel didn't finish his sentence.

"It's okay, enano. I'm glad you can see now. I'm so glad you-"

Suddenly Daniel hugged Sean super tight! He was gripping his torso like his lifeline. "Please don't leave me, Sean!" said Daniel.

"Huh? Of course I won't! I said many times over and I'll say it again..."

"I get it now, Sean! I promise I'll never leave you too! You're my only family. You're the only one I need."

Sean hugged his little brother equally tight. Even Even though this was supposed to be a sad moment for Daniel, Sean couldn't help feeling elated. 

"Could you say that again?" asked Sean, his voice almost shaking.

"You're... The only one I need." Daniel sniffled for one last time.

Sean was so happy. "Yeah. You're the only one I need, too."

Daniel heard a strange strain in Sean's voice. He looked up and saw that Sean was crying. "Hey... Don't cry..."

"Sorry," Sean brushed a tear off his cheek and let a breathy laugh out. "I feel like we're gonna be okay."

Daniel nodded, though he wasn't so sure about that. His grip on Sean loosened and he sat straight. He noticed that the room was a mess. "Oh no, did I do that? I'll clean it up..."

"No,it's okay," said Seab who stopped crying. "We're leaving soon anyway. We need to go before they see the damage we've done."

Sean got up and went to dress. Daniel still sat on the bed, kind of aimlessly. 

"Hey, did mom leave anything behind?" 

"No," lied Shaun and immediately felt bad because he promised not to lie to Daniel. "Well, she did leave enough money to pay for the room and some cigs for ne, but since you broke the window they might ask for more. So we better leave."

Daniel nodded and picked up his dress pants off the floor. He started putting them on, then had a thought. "So, she didn't even leave a note?" 

"...No."

Daniel huffed. "I hate her."

Sean didn't want to get on Daniel's bad side so soon especially since he'd just had such a heartfelt moment with him. So despite feeling guilty, he kept his mouth shut about Karen's letter. That pathetic excuse ridden writing of hers would make Daniel even more upset. 

Sean gathered all their stuff and took toiletries and toilet paper from the bathroom too. He took anything he could basically, except the Bible which was hidden in one of the bed side tables. 

Daniel no longer had his backpack sadly since that was confiscated by police. He wore Sean's white shirt and dress pants and still had that stupid bowl cut. 

"We have to do something about your hair," commented Sean as he double checked the room to see if the brothers had forgotten anything. 

"L-like what?" asked Daniel and ruffled his hair because he felt subconscious. 

Sean sighed. "I guess the police will look for a boy with a bowl cut. We might have to shave it all."

Daniel covered his head and gawked at Sean. "No way!" 

Sean laughed. "I'm just kidding. I'll buy you a hat."

Sean came up to the window and checked the perimeter. The premises seemed empty. Sean came up to the front door and so did Daniel. 

"Ready to go?" asked Sean. 

"Yeah," said Daniel. 

Sean had an urge to take Daniel's hand to keep him close at all times, but figured Daniel wouldn't like to be treated like a little kid. He opened the door cautiously and peeked out. The coast was clear. He and Daniel went out and walked toward the road in a fast pace. Sean left the money that Karen lended them in the room - he felt bad about the window, it wasn't much anyway and he had no desire to take Karen's money anyway. Admittedly, Sean was actually not that mad at her. After all, if she hadn't left, he wouldn't hear those wonderful words from Daniel. 

_You're the only one I need._

Nevada was a horrible state to roam without a vehicle.

There were no woods to hide out in and it was hot as fuck.

Sean bought caps for himself and Daniel at a thrift store in some town. He also bought a bunch of cheap shirts for Daniel that would fit him better than Sean's, but Daniel refused to take it off. Sean wanted to buy a bag or a backpack for Daniel, but was unable to find a good deal. On one of their rest stops he attempted to plan a budget for them in his sketchbook. It didn't look that good. They would definitely have to rely on hitchhiking to get by, or Sean could steal a car again. But both options were risky since the cops were on their ass. In a newspaper he read about the church burning down, the unsightly and mysterious circumstances of the reverend's death and that it was "presumed that the infamous Diaz brothers were somehow involved".

Sean's eye was definitely a dead giveaway of his identity, so he also bought sunglasses.

Then Daniel was hungry and made puppy eyes at Sean and begged Sean really hard so of course Sean couldn't refuse him and went ahead and bought him some snacks and soda and a toy at a convenience store. Daniel really needed that because all of his toys were gone, but this was not good for their budget at all.

The brothers were walking near a road. The sun was setting because it was sunset. It was no longer as hot before, in fact it was getting kind of windy and chilly out in the desert. Sean was looking at his open sketchbook as he walked, trying to calculate how to save money. Daniel was playing with his new Power Bear action figure, pretending that the power bear was flying.

"I miss Chris," Daniel sighed.

"Oh, right," said Sean. "I should've taken his letter with me from the hospital to show you."

"His letter?!" exclaimed Daniel. "Chris is okay?"

"Sure he is. Claire and Stephen," Sean gulped. "wrote me a litter too. They attached Chris' with theirs. He said he only broke his arm, his leg and his hip and got mild concussion from that police car, but he's okay overall and getting better. He misses you too."

Daniel's eyes became shiny, either from tears or happiness or both. "I'm so glad he's okay. I want to write him a letter too now."

"I wish we could, enano."

"What about grandpa? That big cupboard or whatever fell on him, is he okay?"

"...yah. He's fine." Sean decided not to tell Daniel that Stephen couldn't walk. Daniel shouldn't worry for the well being of that pedo.

They walked some more. Sean looked out for cars but none were passing. For some reason he thought about Anton.

"My legs are tired. When are we going to make a stop?" asked Daniel.

Sean didn't know the answer. Ideally it would be dope if some guy in a car with air conditioning and comfy seats picked them up, Daniel would fall asleep in the back and Sean would service the guy and the guy would bring them straight to the Mexican border. And if he gave Sean some weed. Yup, that would be really dope.

"Sean look! There's a building."

Sean looked ahead and sure enough saw a building with a parking lot in the front. There was a neon sign with the word "BAR". So it was a bar. Not the best place for a kid that's for sure. But there wasn't much of a choice, Daniel started pulling Sean toward it, saying that his legs were very sore and he was thirsty. Sean was reluctant. He scanned the parking lot. There were a few pickup trucks parked and a motorbike. Solely judging by that the place seemed like a conservative sketch central. It didn't help that the parking was up in the front which would make it harder to break in and hotwire one of the cars.

The boys walked in. Some country type of rock-and-roll was playing. There was a pool table in the center, a bar and tables scattered all around. Many men were in the bar, drinking, laughing, socializing. Some were giving the brothers the eye. Sean walked Daniel to the small table by the restroom. The smell was foul there, that explained why men weren't sitting anywhere near there.

"Ew," said Daniel.

"What did you expect?" said Sean in a hushed voice.

Brothers sat down and that's when Sean felt a tremendous pain in his limbs. He was really tired, but did not notice up until now because he was pulling through the pain.

"Finally," whined out Daniel and sprawled on his chair. "I want a cola."

"We have some left," said Sean and started taking his backpack off to give Daniel the two liter bottle.

"No, dude, I want a fresh cola! With ice, in a glass, you know."

Sean groaned. "No 'dude', we're on a budget here! We can't keep wasting money."

"But it's all fizzled out and warm! Pleeease, Sean? It's just a little glass, just this once, pleaaase? I'll drink it and I promise I won't ask for anything ever again."

That was exactly what Daniel had said when Sean got him his Power Bear toy.

"You said so last time..." attempted Sean, though he knew it was pointless because kids always do this type of thing. He couldn't blame Daniel. Sean was the same with his father.

"No, last time was about a toy. I won't ask for a toy again. This time I'm talking about a soda. I won't ask you to buy me a cola in a glass ever again!"

A waitress came up to their table.

"You boys look a little bit too young to be here."

"We won't cause any trouble, miss," said Sean. Daniel got really quiet in presence of another adult. "Can we please order a glass of cola?"

"Sure thing. Where are your parents?"

"Our dad told us to wait for him here. He'll pick us up."

"Huh. So you walked all the way here on your feet?"

"Yes. Our grandparents live around here, we were visiting and kinda overstayed. This guy really likes grandpa's train models," Sean nudged Daniel lightly to emphasize his "earnestness".

"My name's Daniel!" piped up Daniel all of a sudden because he felt the need to join the conversation. "And this is..."

"I'm Jake. Jacob." Sean nudged Daniel a little harder, this time under the table.

The waitress was friendly. "Well nice to meet you, Jake and Daniel. I'm Joan. If there's anything you need just come up to me at the bar okay?"

"Okay," nodded Sean, relieved that the woman was at least not hostile.

"I can tell you're not from around here, but I can also tell you're not from _way out there_ either. Some of our customers aren't that perceptive though, so if anyone's bothering you, run straight to me."

"Thanks," Sean nodded again.

The waitress winked at Daniel and left.

"She's nice!" said Daniel. "Why'd you lie about your name?"

"Dude! Our names are all over local papers after the church disaster!" Sean hissed. "Don't go revealing your name to strangers!"

"O-oh, right. Sorry, I didn't think of that. From now on, whenever someone asks what my name is, I'm gonna tell them my name's Chris!"

"You do that. Don't take your cap off and keep your head low. We're lucky this lady was nice enough to warn us about local racists. They don't need any reason other than the color of our skin to treat us like shit."

"That's fucked up," said Daniel and his hand immediately covered his mouth. Sean gave him a questioning look. "Wow, I didn't realize how much I missed swearing! I forgot that you don't mind when I swear. I always forget how cool you actually are."

Sean felt fuzzy. "Cut it out," he said meekly.

Joan came up with a cold cola. "There you go boys."

"Thanks!" said Daniel and went for the straw. He downed almost half the glass with one gulp. He leaned back on the chair, relaxed and refreshed. Sean took a sip. It was really good. He remembered the good old days when dad would take them out somewhere and they got to enjoy cold drinks like this without a care in the world. These days seemed so far away now.

Daniel drank the rest of it and soon enough wanted to pee. The brothers went together.

In the bar's restroom there were two stalls, a dirty sink and a cracked mirror. It wasn't very spacious and was quite smelly. Sean went to the 1st stall and Daniel went to the second.

"Huh, what's this?" Sean heard his brother say. He got worried for a second and then he saw that there was a hole in between their stalls. Daniel was peeking through it. "What's this for???" he giggled.

"Dan, don't put your face close to it. Don't touch anything actually. And stop looking!"

"Okay-okay," Daniel said but still giggled.

When boys finished their business they went back to their table. Joan came up once again asking if they wanted to order anything else but Sean said they're good. Daniel didn't beg for anything, but Sean knew he needed a meal. They just chilled at the table talking about whatever. Daniel kept bringing up Chris. But Sean's mind was sort of occupied. He felt increasingly more and more guilty for limiting their budget like that. Daniel deserved to be well fed. And Sean didn't know if he could he could provide that. Those thoughts made a pit in his stomach. Or maybe that was hunger.

Sean needed to get money somehow. If he could earn some right now, then he wouldn't have to touch the cash that he had accumulated on the weed farm. He would spend it on Daniel in a heartbeat. Thing was, there _was_ a way for him to earn money _right now_.

There was this guy that Sean had noticed was giving him the eye ever since he and Daniel came out of the toilet. The bar was semi dark and Sean kept his sunglasses on so it was even darker and the guy was sitting down, so Sean couldn't really make out his face or height or anything. But he knew. He knew what the guy was hinting at. Sean felt hollow on the inside.

It wouldn't be right to leave Daniel all alone at the table like that. But Daniel needed... Daniel needed a good big brother.

"Hey, Daniel, uh... Let's go sit at the bar next to Joan."

"Huh? Why?" asked Daniel. 

"Well I might gonna have to... Leave you for a little bit," said Sean. 

"What!? No! Why???" Daniel yelped and clenched Sean's arm. This broke Sean's heart. 

"Please don't worry. It's only for a little bit. You see I... I need to go take a dump."

Daniel let Sean go and scrunched his face. "Ugh, really Sean??"

"I don't want to leave you here all alone! That's why you'd better sit next to Joan. She seems cool."

Daniel got up from his chair. "Fine. But do it fast!"

"I'll try," said Sean and also got up. "And if anything happens, you know what to do..."

"No," said Daniel as they walked towards the bar. "I don't know. What do I do?"

"Just... Protect yourself with your powers and call me. And if I don't come... Then run."

"B-but I don't want to get separated again. I need you!"

The broken pieces of Sean's heart melted and merged into one sloppy blob again. "That's why I _will_ come. I won't let us get separated. Okay?"

"Okay," said Daniel and climbed on a bar stool which was on the farthest end of the bar. Sean let Daniel wear his backpack to keep it safe. He worried that it might be heavy, but Daniel felt cool wearing it and didn't mine. Joan came up to them shortly.

"Hey boys, came up for some chat?" she said. 

"Hey, uh, is it okay if my brother sits here while I go to the bathroom? He won't bother you, I just want someone to look out for him..." Sean said.

"Oh sure thing, sugar. Don't even worry about it."

"Thank you!" Sean said. Then he leaned to his brother and told him quietly, "don't blabber too much."

"Fine, jeez," rolled his eyes Daniel a little embarrassed.

Sean looked up and saw that man ogling at him. Though Sean was wearing sunglasses so the man probably didn't see him looking at him right away. Sean attempted to nod in an attempt to let him know he knows but it came off as an awkward jerk of his head, then Sean turned around and went straight to the bathroom.

He entered and his heart was beating very fast. He took a quick glance at himself in the mirror. He wished he looked older so he could pretend he was Daniel's dad. But his face looked too childish and even facial hair didn't grow properly on his face, just a thin strip beneath his nose and a few thrums on his chin that appeared every month or so. He always made sure to shave them off because ironically it made him look even _less_ mature. And to think his dad had a full beard. Sean was probably dealt shitty beard genes from Karen's side. Like everything from that side of his family... Full of shit.

Sean entered the stall that Daniel occupied before. He knew he should enter that one, because the opposite one had a _price list_ written in black marker on the wall. Sean locked his stall and sat on the toilet and waited.

It was like time had slowed because Sean seemed to have waited forever. He even thought that the guy didn't get his hint or maybe he wasn't hinting at anything in the first place and was just staring because he was racist, or because he recognized Sean and Daniel. And Sean assumed it was a glory hole sex thing because he's a fucking pervert who had the audacity to want to suck a dick in a sleazy bathroom of a grubby bar where he left his little brother all alone while going away to get his mouth stuffed full of filthy, fat fucking cock-

Sean heard that someone entered. He jolted and abandoned bad thoughts. He heard someone's heavy footsteps slowly approaching the next stall. It sounded like the man was wearing big heavy boots, or at least was a big heavy person himself. Sean held his breath. The man entered the other stall. Sean looked at the glory hole, but it seemed something was obstructing his view. It was all black and he no longer could see inside that stall. He saw the shoes of the person below, they indeed were big black biker boots. The man just stood there.

"You on duty?" asked a gruff voice then.

Sean didn't want to speak so he replied with an "mhm". Then he heard rustling and through the hole, a white man's hand handed him some bills. Sean took it carefully. It was a 20 and a 5. According to the price list that was a blowjob and swallowing.

Sean's hands got clammy and he hid the money in his pocket all the while hearing a zipper on the other side. Then through the hole appeared a dick. It was a circumcized penis, and it wasn't very big. It kinda looked like a mushroom and it reminded Sean of Brody's dick. All of these connections made Sean depressed more than horny. He kneeled on the cold tiles and brought his face to it. It didn't smell so good, it had a filthy cheesy smell with a tint of a pee smell, kind of a less worse version of Big Joe's smell. Sean opened his mouth and his hot breath hit it and made it twitch. The man clearly was in anticipation. Sean froze as he got a splitting headache all of a sudden. It felt like he was stunned, like he was underwater. He couldn't bear the smell. For some reason he could distinctly hear Anton's voice say to him: "You don't have to force yourself to do this. Don't do it please."

"What's the hold up?" asked the man but Sean couldn't hear him. There were other voices in his head too. The man who raped him for the first time telling him it's the only thing he can offer. Brody sounding very strangely pleased and breathless: "Oh, Sean..." Sean's own grandpa saying it's ok as long as others don't know. Chris's father crying and calling out softly for his late wife. Big Joe telling him that this is what he gets for messing with him.

"You don't have to force yourself to do this. Don't do it please."

Sean pulled back from the dick and closed his ears. He needed Anton to shut the fuck up. He didn't know what Sean's been through. He didn't know that Sean _had_ to do it! That Sean _needed_ to do it!

"Hey what the fuck?? Why'd you stop? What the fuck are you doing in there?"

The headache wouldn't go away. He kept remembering the pleasured faces of those who used his body. He surely helped them right? And he helped himself too. If he didn't do that, who knows what would've happened to him and Daniel.

At that point the man left the stall and started knocking on Sean's door. "Hey! Give me back my money you fucking scammer!"

Sean looked in the direction of the knocking sound. He wanted to say "I'll do it" but only "I- I-" came out of his mouth.

Was Sean ever raped, or were all of these encounters consensual, or were all of them, even sex with Finn, rape? Sean wasn't sure. Was this rape? Was sex for money's sake and not love's sake rape? If Sean was willing then that can't be true. But is he willing?

Does forcing yourself to accept it count as raping yourself?

The guy broke the stall's lock and swung the door open. He was tall, he had grey hair, a big belly, wearing a leather vest - those were the details that Sean cognized before he was grabbed and forced to sit on the toilet.

"Give me my money now!" he grunted. 

"I'll- I'll do it..." managed to say Sean.

"Just give it all back and I won't lay a finger on you- wait, what are you...?"

Sean opened the zipper of the man's pants and circled the now flaccid penis in his fingers. It really doesn't matter now, does it? If rape is all he gets then that's just how it is. Whatever his father- or Anton or his conscience or whoever, tells him.

Sean pulled on the man's dick, jereked it about to get it to harden and then put the tip on his tongue.

"I'll do it," Sean said and looked up at the man's face. He looked angrily confused. Or confusedly angry. He shifted his eyes back on the shaft but instead of putting it all the way in or sucking on it, he opened his mouth wide and licked the bottom of the penis with the flatness of his tongue.

Sean teased the man like this for a minute or two. Tired of waiting and beyond aroused, the guy slid his mushroom cock into Sean's mouth and moved his hips rhythmically, holding onto Sean's scalp and grunting.

Sean let his arms go limp and let the man facefuck him. He closed his eye and imagined that the man forced himself into the stall and started facefucking Sean on his own, mercilessly and relentlessly for no good reason and that Sean begged him to stop prior. That fantasy made Sean hard. He really was a pervert. He deserved this,he thought.

"Alright, unff, I'm gonna cum soon, oof, I'll do it inside because that's what I paid for, alright?"

Sean did a slight movement of his head likeva nod, but imagined that the mab said "I'm gonna blow my load inside your filthy throat and there's nothing you can do about it." Sean's dick ached badly but he did not touch it. The penis in his mouth started going even deeper, but with that the man's belly started hitting him in the face and his pubes tickled Sean. Guttural noises left Sean's throat. He felt like such a filthy slut. Taking this guy raw, he didn't even _think_ about potential diseases this cock could have. And only a few feet away his little brother was waiting impatiently for his return, waiting while Sean was deepthroating some guy.

Sean's dick twitched and his eyes opened. Now was not the time to think about Daniel. Daniel, what kind of a face would he make if he saw his big bro in this position?... Sean whined out. What a fucking animal he was. Daniel would look all flush and flustered watching his big brother- Oh my fucking god no, thought Sean. He felt like he'd cum without even touching himself or his prostate and he was utterly _disgusting_ for it.

The guy buried his dick deep in Sean's mouth and released. Sean couldn't breathe and he was so close to coming too, but he repressed all thoughts and came back to reality which was way less erotic. He gulped down this guy's semen and then he pulled out his shrinking cock and Sean coughed. The guy caught his breath and wiped some sweat off his brow. Sean's penis was poking hia pants and still ached for touch. Sean wiped a tear off his eye and held the guy's cloth.

"I... Puh-please..."

"Hum? Sorry boy, I don't suck no cocks. You earned your share of the bargain, I'll be off..."

"No,w-wait..." Sean couldn't do it on his own. He physically couldn't! He held on and pulled the man towards himself. "Just l-let me..."

"What, you want a fuck or something? I don't got no more money. You were s'pposed ta suck me through the wall by the way. You should be glad I'm not taking my money back for ruining my experience. I ain't gay ya know."

He left the stal but Sean held on and got pulled off the bowl on the floor, he got on his feet and stumbled forward, shaking. He was a mess.

"Get lost, druggie..." said the man a bit more angrily and whacked Sean's hand. And then Sean did something stupid.

"Stop. Get back in-in t-the stall," said Sean and pulled a gun on the man.

The old biker gasped, and then laughed. "What the hell is this, a toy gun?"

"Get back inside or I'll-" Sean released the safety catch which sounded menacing.

The guy's face got serious. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Go!" almost screamed Sean. It's good that the music was loud enough outside. The man went back in. "Now sit," ordered Sean.

The man sat down and was frowning. Sean followed him in and closed the broken door behind him.

"P-put your hands behind your head," said Sean just in case and that's what the man did. Then Sean breathed hard and went down on his lap. He started rutting against the man's knee desperately. The muzzle of the gun was pointing at the man's chin, while with his other hand Sean held onto the man for dear life.

The moment was sort of lost, but Sean still wanted to cum very badly. At first he breathed and then started whining at every rub. He didn't really mean to use this gun that he had stolen from the crook who worked for Lisbeth, but he got caught in the heat of the moment. He knew if he didn't do it now he probably wouldn't get thar sweet release in days. And most of all he didn't want to hurt his brother.

Sean shook his head and moaned. No. No more thoughts of that. Sean grit his teeth then started whispering Finn's name over and over as he grinded. The man only looked at the teen with a bewildered yet disgruntled expression.

Sean tried to think about Finn in the same manner as he thought of him back in the hospital during those moments of desperation, but something couldn't click. It just didn't really work. He was aroused but that was not enough to finish. He needed something else.

"Ugh, fuck... Grab my ass," Sean commanded.

The man slowly, pulled his hand away from his head and put them on Sean's buttocks.

"Grind me." The man started moving Sean against himself. "Faster!"

"Can you at least remove this thing from my face?"

Sean leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the man's neck, now pushing the gun at the back of his head. "Keep going."

The man kept going but it changed nothing. Sean couldn't release. It felt good but not good _enough_.

The guy finally had something to say: "You're struggling." Yeah no shit! Sean wanted to say but instead he mewled pathetically. "Look, if you put that thing down on the back of the toilet, I'll do it. I'll fuck you and make you cum."

Sean was far too needy to doubt him. He put the gun down and pulled back and let the guy take full control. The man didn't hesitate. He pulled out his once again hardened dick, started pulling off Sean's pants. Sean looked down at himself. His own cock got released. It was all red from friction. It got pressed to the man's cock and that image sent a jolt down Swans spine. The dude spit on his hand and slicked Sean's ass entrance with it. He poked at it with his fingers too and entered rather freely. Sean relaxed his muscles and was ready to take him. But for the time being he was mesmerized by the sight of his uncircumcised cock pressed to the guy's circumcized one. He wondered how his and Finn's cocks would looked pressed together. Would the size difference be apparent?

Suddenly Sean got turned around 180 degrees. He yipped and turned his torso around, scared that the guy might grab for the gun. But he was busy. Busy positioning his penis at Sean's entrance and entering.

Though he wasn't big, when he penetrated Sean it was like flipping a switch. Sean felt full to an extent and started moving his hips, frantically attempting to stimulate his prostate. The man held his hips in one position though. "Steady, steady ... Easy there boy..."

Then he started fucking Sean at his own desired pace. Part of Sean liked to be treated like a animal in heat. He pulled out his tongue and panted heavily, letting saliva trickle down on his dick. Though the man couldn't reach Sean's prostate, it was a different kind of pleasure. Sean thought that this position looked quite lewd, and if anyone were to walk in...

If... Daniel were to walk in...

Sean bit himself but it was somewhat late. His raging boner has started to ache once again. Sean wanted to berate himself for thinking that, but then the man started fucking him faster, and on top of that he started slapping his buttcheeks.

"Damn, boy... You're so fucking dirty. So sexy and slutty. How the fuck did that happen? What did yer daddy do to ya, huh?"

The dirty talk riled him up even more. Though under normal conditions Sean would be disgusted, he was too horny to care.

He arched his back and fell back on the man behind him, positioned himself so that there was a way for him to ram Sean's prostate even with that tiny ass mushroom dick of his. Sean forcefully collapsed his hips, up and down, just to get there, to get the edge off at last, and then...

Sean felt sick. And not the "vomit" kind of sick. He felt his stomach drop and he felt that something was trying to force its way out of his ass. And that sure as hell wasn't this guy's dick.

"Oh, oh, oh fuck," pleaded Sean and the guy thought it meant he was cumming. So he went faster and that made things worse. "Oh god please stop, oh no, oh fuck-"

"Oh, I'm getting there ain't I? I'm a good fuck aren't I? C'mon, tell me I'm a good fuck, boy, tell me-" the guy said and that was the end of it.

Sean's ass erupted with a massive diarrhea explosion and shit got all over the guy's dick.

"HOLY FUCKING-" the guy screamed and threw Sean off of him, but when his mushroom dick pulled off, it was like a cork releasing and more liquid shit splattered all over his lap. Sean grabbed onto the stall door and attempted to get away. None of the shit have gotten onto his clothes miraculously. But the man was covered in it. "YOU MOTHERFUCKING PIECE OF-" the man didn't finish because he gagged and then retched. His green-yellowish vomit mixed with Sean's brown excrement, the smell was unbearable. Sean backed away, with his pants halfway down, he watched in horror as the man puked all over the place and struggled to turn around to throw up into the bowl.

Then there was a knock on the door of the restroom. "Is everything okay in there?" asked a familiar female voice.

Sean was like awoken. He instantly pulled his pants up, but not all the way, he waddled over to the clean stall and grabbed a fistful of toilet paper which he hastily wiped himself with. Then he put his jeans back on in record time, ran over to the sink and rinsed his hands. The man was still heaving. Sean tip toed to not step in his own shit, then reached over and grabbed his gun from the toilet tank and hid it in the back of his pants. He almost left, but then looked back at the guy coughing and moaning over the toilet. He saw that a keychain was hanging from one of his back pockets, and a wallet was in another. Sean was thinking in fast motion. He grabbed both and ran out.

"Woah there, Jake, what happened?" asked Joan and immediately pinched her nose because the door was open. "Oh my god!" she gasped when she saw what was inside. 

"Jake" said nothing, he spotted his brother looking worried sick standing a few inches away, grabbed his hand and ran from the bar.

Only when he was out of there could he escape that smell. Sean whiffed the fresh air greedily. Holy shit what a nightmare.

"Sean, what the hell happened?" yelled Daniel."Why were you in there for like two hours? What did..."

"There's no time, Daniel," hurriedly replied Sean. He frantically checked the cars, trying to fit in the keys that he snatched from the vomiting guy. "We have to bail. Like, immediately."

"What are those keys for?"

"I stole them from the biker dude... Fuck, a bike!"Sean realized those were bike keys and ran up to the only motorbike that was parked here.

"Woah, we're gonna ride _that_?" asked Daniel excitedly.

There was only one helmet. "Put it on," said Sean and threw it at Daniel. He caught it with his power.

"Cool!" Daniel tried to put it on. "Ew, it smells... And it's way too big! You wear it."

Sean managed to ignite the bike. He pressed something and it made a vroom sound. But he had no idea how to actually drive it. It was heavy as fuck.

"Okay look... I think I'm gonna need your help."

"Hell yes!"

"You're gonna have to keep us from falling over... Oh fuck that was so stupid..."

Sean got on and put on the helmet that Daniel gave back to him. He only had a faint idea how to drive it and he was going to have to wing it. He backed away and Daniel helped steer it to turn it.

"Okay, hold very tight!" Sean yelled because he had the helmet on. Daniel grabbed him from behind and Sean hit gas. The machine roared. Sean forgot to release the thingy. He heard some commotion from behind. It sounded like the owner was running out of the bar. Sean released the brake and the bike drove forward really fast. They almost drove straight into desert but Daniel turned it and they went on to the highway. Daniel said wooo! as the owner who was covered in shit and puke yelled at the brothers speeding away in his motorbike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story will differ majorly from the original from now on. Hope you like!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Plese leave comments below! I'm going to continue this but i totally need your feedback


End file.
